La chica del vestido azul
by angielizz
Summary: Después de lo que algunos denominan como la mejor fiesta de disfraces del año, Edwar sólo puede pensar en algo: "¿Quien era la chica del vestido azul?" Nadie parece saber quién es la chica, no hay nombres y su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz. Una apuesta debe ser ganada, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en encontrar a la chica del vestido azul?
1. Prologo

LA CHICA DEL VESTIDO AZUL

* * *

Después de lo que algunos denominan como la mejor fiesta de disfraces del año, Edward sólo puede pensar en algo: "¿Quien era la chica del vestido azul?". Nadie parece saber quién es la chica, no hay nombres y su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz. Una apuesta debe ser ganada, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en encontrar a la chica del vestido azul? Rose afirma que en un mes aparecerá, Alice considera que se necesitan dos semanas y la negativa de Bella asegura que no aparecerá jamás. El trofeo son un par de zapatillas, pero el corazón de Edward también se encuentra en juego. ¿Acaso todo ha sido un corto romance de una noche? El amor puede durar mientras ninguno pierda la esperanza o bien mientras la vergüenza lo consiga vencer.


	2. 1 La chica del vestido azul

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **1\. La chica del vestido azul**

* * *

Se levantó con el pie izquierdo aquella mañana, sus ojos estaban hinchados por la falta de Sueño y su cabeza le dolía por lo sucedido la noche anterior. _Vaya fiesta_ pensó mientras caminaba hacía la ducha.

Tenía que hablar con Alice y preguntarle por esa chica. Abrió el grifo de la llave y mojo su rostro , mientras se desvestía, se había quedado dormido con la misma ropa a la que había asistido a dicha fiesta. Se quitó el único zapato que llevaba puesto mientras dejaba a su mente perderse en los recuerdos de esa chica del vestido azul a la que había conocido la noche anterior.

 _Ella era perfecta._ Dejó que el agua fría lo empapará y mientras agarraba su cabello mojado con ambas manos, solo podía pensar en lo nervioso que se encontraba por hablar con Alice.

La noche anterior Alice, su vecina. Había organizado la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos, según el setenta por ciento de las personas que había asistido. Una fantástica fiesta de disfraces que solamente Alice podría organizar en tan poco tiempo considerando que sus padres le habían avisado que saldrían aquel fin de semana de la ciudad tan solo un par de días antes de la fiesta. Y sin embargo todo mundo había sido invitado, la mayoría de los chicos del instituto estaban presentes y los hombres agradecían que Alice tuviera amigas tan condenadamente sensuales.

Al menos Edward estaba agradecido de aquello.

Salió de la ducha en menos de tres minutos y se tomó otros cinco para cambiarse. Era sábado, por lo que Ali seguiría en su casa y probablemente despierta. Revisó su reloj, eran las diez de la mañana. Iba tarde.

Salió de su casa sin despedirse y se encaminó a la casa de al lado, no se sorprendió al encontrar a varios hombres limpiando el patio de enfrente. También era de reconocer que solo Alice conseguía que los invitados volvieran a limpiar al día siguiente. No se detuvo a pensar que solo había hombres limpiando y que todos parecían demasiado ansiosos. Saludo a un par de conocidos y entró a la casa de los Brandon.

Alice estaba glamurosa, como siempre, incluso cuando se trataba de limpieza. Llevaba unos guantes de látex color rosa y una pañoleta del mismo color en la cabeza. Estaba maquillada y no parecía que hubiera sido la última en ir a dormir como buena anfitriona.

— Hey Ali – se acercó Edward a su diminuta amiga.

— Buenos días, llegas tarde.

— Lo siento, oye realmente fue una buena fiesta – Alice sonrió feliz por el cumplido.

— Lo sé, ¿Te divertiste? – le alzó una ceja que decía más de lo que sus palabras lo hacían.

— Me la pasé de maravilla y hablando de eso… - pero fue interrumpido por una pareja que saludo a la anfitriona y luego se retiraron a tomar las bolsas de plástico y comenzar a limpiar.

— ¿Qué decías?

— Anoche conocí a una chica – ella dio saltitos de alegría en su lugar, llevaba al menos tres semestres consiguiéndole una pareja y hasta el día anterior todo había sido un fracaso.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Cómo se llama?

— No lo sé, olvide preguntarle – ambos perdieron la sonrisa y ella lo miró con una perfecta "O" en su diminuta boca.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es posible eso? Es lo primero que se hace al conocer a alguien

— Lo sé, no estaba pensando en cómo socializar con formalidad.

— ¿Y cómo era ella?

— Llevaba un vestido azul – dijo en respuesta – y una máscara del mismo color

Alice lo pensó durante unos segundos y negó con su cabeza desilusionada.

— Lo siento Ed, no recuerdo a nadie vestida así.

— Era muy guapa, vamos Ali ¿A quiénes invitaste? – insistió con urgencia. Alice volvió a negar con su cabeza avergonzada.

— Ya sabes que todo mundo invita a quien quiere, podría decirte quienes fueron mis invitados pero no creo que la conozcan. Anoche asistieron más desconocidos que amigos.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, ni siquiera Bella quiso venir.

— Ella es así – ella era por decir poco: aburrida con respecto a las fiestas.

— Pero tal vez Rosalie sí sepa de quien hablas. Está arriba limpiando las habitaciones.

— ¿Cómo es que están sucias? – Alice lucio realmente molesta cuando respondió

— Son unos cerdos – dijo a modo de respuesta - Necesitamos terminar antes de mediodía o estoy muerta.

— Bien, iré a ayudar arriba – ambos tomaron distintos caminos, Alice se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar hot cakes para todos los ayudantes mientras que Ed subió las escaleras.

Encontró a su amiga recogiendo unas botellas que estaban dentro de la habitación de los padres de Alice, para suerte de la anfitriona había sido lo suficiente inteligente para guardar todo lo de valor en el despacho de su padre, además de quitar cualquier cosa que se pudiera romper y esconderlos en el cuarto de lavado, siempre guiada por la experiencia propia y ajena.

— Hey Rose – se acercó a la rubia, Rosalie era lo más parecido a una hermana para Edward, ambos se habían conocido cuando iban en preescolar y por pura casualidad del destino sus padres habían sido amigos desde la secundaria. Con el pasar del tiempo las familias de ambos habían esperado que sucediera algo más entre ellos, pero jamás había llegado el momento deseado. Sin embargo ambos habían prometido casarse a los treinta si los dos se encontraban solteros.

Él pensó que ella se casaría mucho antes de los veinticinco, tomando en cuenta que era posiblemente la chica más hermosa que había conocido hasta la noche anterior.

La rubia se levantó y se acercó a Edward.

— Alice ha maldecido tu nombre desde las ocho

— Mi alarma no sonó – y aunque hubiese sonado la habría ignorado considerando que había llegado a su casa a las cuatro de la mañana.

— Nunca suena cuando hay que limpiar – bromeó la chica – yo también llegue un poco tarde – admitió, Edward le sonrió a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – pregunta Rosalie

— Fue maravilloso ¿Y tú? – ella sonrió en grande y contestó.

— Conocí al hombre de mis sueños: El hombre araña en persona

— ¿Bromeas? – pregunto asombrado y soportando la risa - ¿Quién demonios se disfraza del hombre araña?

— Lo siento, pero ¿quién demonios usa una corbata y camisa como disfraz de empresario?

— Mi disfraz no quedo a tiempo. ¿El hombre araña, en serio?

— A mí me pareció de lo más tierno. Toda la noche bailamos, fue asombroso.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— No lo sé pero le he dado mi número y hemos quedado para la siguiente semana – al menos ella había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para citarse con el "hombre de sus sueños"

— Siempre conoces al hombre de tus sueños – Rosalie torció el gesto–. Odio cuando te das cuenta de que solo es un idiota más.

— Por Suerte siempre estás ahí para patear traseros – Edward le dio una media sonrisa y media sonrisa de lastima – Vamos Ed, esta vez estoy segura – el rostro de su amigo quito la sonrisa por completo y la miro con seriedad – Tomare precauciones ¿De acuerdo?

— Solo desearía que no te enamoraras tan rápido – y era sincero, en aquel año había estado enamorada al menos cuatro veces y había conocido al hombre de sus Sueños unas seis veces.

— Y yo que tú te enamoraras – ambos se miraron por largo rato a los ojos. Los verdes ojos de Rosaliea le lanzaban golpes y patadas mientras los ojos castaños del cobrizo se mantenían firmes.

— Bueno tal vez esta vez así sea, no estoy enamorado – aclaró cuando Rosalie empezó a dar saltos de felicidad y a sonreír como el gato de Alice en el País de las Maravillas – pero conocí a una chica

— ¿Anoche? – Edward asintió, ella salto a sus brazos llena de emoción - ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿En qué escuela va?, ¿La conozco?

— Bueno… - él medito durante unos segundos y se alejó de su amiga lo suficiente para estar a salvo cuando le contara la verdad – no sé su nombre.

A diferencia de todas las posibles reacciones que podría haber supuesto que tendría su rubia amiga no habría esperado lo que hizo a continuación:

— Es tan romántico, tú jamás has salido con nadie y conoces a una chica pero no tienes idea de quien es ella – No tenía absolutamente nada de romántico, todo le parecía una patada en el trasero por parte del destino y su amiga estaba realmente mal del cerebro si consideraba su tragedia como una buena historia de amor. Él la miró enojado.

— Tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas cursis y concentrarte. ¿Recuerdas a alguien con un vestido azul y un antifaz del mismo color? Tenía unas plumas y su vestido le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

— Aunque no lo creas, anoche solo estaba concentrada en el hombre araña, ¿De que hablaron toda la noche?

— De los pasatiempos y de música, no sé me ocurrió preguntarle nada sobre su vida.

— ¿Y su voz? ¿Cómo era su voz?

— No lo sé, solo estuvimos gritando y la música no ayudaba en poder saber cómo era su voz.

— ¿Color de ojos? ¿Color de piel?

— Era blanca y ojos color café

— ¿Más oscuros que los tuyos?

— Un poco, aunque pudieron ser incluso verdes como los tuyos, no había buena luz.

— ¿Tenía un gran escote?

— ¿Qué?

— No miraste sus ojos, no recuerdas su voz y no preguntaste por su nombre, debiste estar viendo su escote.

— No, no llevaba ningún escote. Llevaba un vestido azul.

— Ya dijiste que era azul, vamos, dame otra cosa para ayudar. ¿Qué te dijo Ali?

— No sabe de quién hablo y supone que es una desconocida.

— ¿Seguro que era un vestido largo? Anoche llegaron varias fulanas y…

— No era ninguna prostituta, tenía nuestra edad y – abrió sus ojos como si hubiese recordado algo – ¡Claro! Menciono la clase del profesor Speler cuando hablábamos de sus libros, va en nuestra escuela.

— Bien hecho, has minimizado la lista a unas trescientas personas.

— Tal vez Isabella la conozca, ya sabes que esa es su clase favorita, creo que hasta entró al club de lectura del profesor, tal vez esté en su club.

— ¿Ella menciono algo de un club? – negó con su cabeza

— Entonces no está ahí. Los amigos del club de ella siempre presumen que están dentro, supongo que para ellos es como entrar a una hermandad

— Bella está en ese club – le recordó al notar que estaba por comenzar sus insultos indirectos.

— Es la verdad, ella jamás para de hablar de eso – él lo pensó un poco.

La verdad es que no la recordaba hablando de su club de libros aunque tal vez se debía a que no solía prestarle demasiada atención. Para él sus tres amigas le resultaban un tanto aburridas a la hora de conversaciones. Tarde o temprano se encontraba en un tema demasiado femenino para su agrado.

— Podríamos hacer una investigación, preguntaré a mis amigos de anoche, talvez alguien más la vio. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo y que Alice se encargue de otro tanto.

— Estas haciendo todo un plan desquiciado para algo que no tiene importancia, sólo es una chica

— La primera chica de la que pareces emocionado, no es _sólo_ una chica y te juro por estos tacones que voy a hacer todo para encontrarla.

— Empiezo a arrepentirme de abrir la boca.

— Demasiado tarde, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bella?

— Ella no vino ayer y no tiene sentido.

— Ed – Rosalie le lanzo una mirada de advertencia

— Dejemos de hablar de esto y limpiemos o Alice nos arrancara la cabeza.

A pesar de que sus dos amigas hicieron todo por encontrar a la chica del vestido azul, no hubo resultados viables. La mayoría de los resultados eran lo mismo:

Sí, todo mundo lo vio llegar a él, sí, todos lo vieron bailar con una chica, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención lo suficiente como para poder identificarla.

El fin de semana pasó sin ninguna nueva noticia, Alice había prometido mantenerlo en contacto si esa chica del vestido azul se comunicaba con ella, pero nada nuevo había pasado. Desafortunadamente entre Alice y Rosalie consiguieron informar a media escuela que él estaba buscando a una chica de vestido azul con antifaz que había conocido en la fiesta y de la que estaba "locamente enamorado".

— ¿Ella te dijo qué? – explotó Ed en el teléfono mientras escuchaba a Erick reír desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Sus exactas palabras: Edward esta locamente enamorado de una chica y no sabe quién es.

— Eso no tiene nada de gracia, ¿Por qué exageran todo?

— Ni idea, vamos, es gracioso.

— Ahora media escuela creerá que soy un niño enamorado de una desconocida, simplemente quería volver a verla y ahora todos creen que yo… - soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones intentando relajarse – esto es una verdadera porquería.

— Tranquilo, para el lunes todo estará olvidado.

— Pues estoy deseando que sea lunes

Pero cuando llegó el lunes y bajó del auto de sus padres se arrepentiría de haberlo deseado.

* * *

 **Aquí con una nueva historia.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, si desean leer más capitulos pueden encontrarlos en:**

 **www. wattpad story/58578923-la-chica-del-vestido-azul**


	3. 2 La apuesta

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **2\. La apuesta**

* * *

La primera clase transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente y todo habría ido bien sino fuera por la chica de cabello negro que camino hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No me recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo dices? – la chica de ojos verdes y nariz torcida se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Soy la chica del vestido azul – Ed trago saliva observando el rostro de ella, su nariz era más grande de lo que recordaba, tenía demasiadas pecas por sus mejillas y no sabía si era la chamarra rosa o las zapatillas amarillas de la joven plantada frente a él que le decían que no habría modo que se tratara de la misma persona.

Había bailado con la princesa y ahora se enfrentaba a su rana con vestuario de llamativos y diferentes colores.

— Creo que es un error – dijo él dando un paso hacia atrás. _No puede ser ella. Ella era perfecta._ Y estaba seguro de que no había ingerido ninguna bebida alcohólica para que su mente le hubiese jugado una mala movida. Esa chica frente a él no era la chica del vestido azul de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Bromeas?

— Yo… tengo que irme – se alejó de ahí a paso rápido pero la chica de las zapatillas amarillas no se dio por vencida, lo persiguió por todo el corredor hasta que él logro esconderse tras la puerta del baño de hombres.

Se acercó al lavabo para mojar su cara y despejar su mente, pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando vio una hoja tamaño carta con tres líneas impresa en blanco y negro.

— Maldita sea – gruñó él saliendo con la hoja en la mano. Revisó su reloj, era hora del almuerzo y sabía dónde encontrarlas.

Caminó hacia el patio del instituto, donde se encontraban unas bancas debajo de un techo de madera. Pudo divisar tres cabelleras femeninas reunidas y al parecer pasándosela de lujo. Se dirigió con paso decido a las tres mujeres y una vez frente a ellas puso la hoja frente a él.

— Pueden decirme qué diablos significa esto.

En letras grandes y negras estaba escrito:

RECOMPENSA $1,000.00

Edward busca a esa chica del vestido azul de la fiesta de disfraces. Ayúdalo a encontrarla.

Y luego una fotografía de su cara.

Alice se levantó de su lugar y tomó su brazo.

— Es un buen plan, ella vendrá a buscarte en cuanto sepa lo importante que fue para ti.

— O por el dinero – Rosalie alzó una ceja de manera pensativa mientras movía su labio de un lado a otro.

— Tal vez no debimos poner recompensa –aceptó la rubia.

— ¿Tal vez? Tal vez no debieron hacer un anuncio.

— No te enojes, Ed.

— ¿Qué no me enoje? Ustedes han perdido la cabeza, nadie hace algo parecido en sus cinco sentidos.

— Querías encontrarla ¿No?

— Quería saber quién era. Esto que hicieron es simplemente ridículo.

— Bien, llamaremos a unos cuantos amigos y diremos que no estas interesado. Hoy iré por los boletines de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cuántas de estas cosas hicieron? – agitó el papel en su mano, su cara había pasado de la molestia a la angustia en un segundo.

— Unas cuantas.

— ¿Cuántas?

— Ciento tres copias, pero tranquilo solo hemos entregado la mitad.

No habría que ser un genio para suponer que considerando que fuera cierto lo que Alice decía entonces aproximadamente cincuenta y dos copias estaban desparramadas en el instituto, cincuenta y dos personas podrían haber leído esas hojas y haberlas tomado en su poder y si la Suerte lo acompañaba otras dos personas por cada una de esas cincuenta y dos personas había sido enterado. Ciento cincuenta y seis personas estaban al tanto de esa mierda en la que estaba involucrado.

Su cara se tornó de distintos colores y su mirada paso del odio a la tragedia al coraje y finalmente parecía abrumado por todo.

— Esto está mal. Ella no vale toda esta mierda – se jaló su cabello hacia atrás. Las tres femeninas lo veían sin decir una palabra pero conscientes que posiblemente esta vez habían pasado el límite. - ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer en sus fines de semana? Espero que al menos no hayan llamado a emergencias reportando una desaparición.

Él miro a las tres chicas. La rubia era la más alta de las tres, le resultaba extraño y fenomenal que Rosalie hubiese decido entrar al club de voleibol antes que unirse a alguna compañía de belleza. Tenía su cabeza en alto sin lucir arrepentida de sus acciones, _maldita bruja orgullosa_ , pensó lanzándole una mirada que rompía huesos y dientes. Rosalie por su parte le dio una mirada que se defendía de su agresor.

Ella era una justa competencia a la hora de matar con la mirada, sin embargo cuando Edward alzó una ceja que valía como un rompe cuellos Rosalie desvió la mirada a otra parte.

Alice era la más pequeña de las tres, era demasiado delgada pero aun así estaba seguro que si ella se lo proponía podría golpear hasta ganar a un hombre de peso completo, era demasiado activa para ese diminuto cuerpo e inteligente. Todas sus decisiones eran acertadas y daban justo donde ella quería. Así que no comprendía como esa chica de cabello corto y rojizo podría haber cometido una tontería como la que hizo. _Ella me odia._

Finalmente estaba Isabella, ni siquiera eran realmente amigos, ella era amiga de las otras dos y sí, asistían a salidas, sí, siempre iba a reuniones sociales en casa de Alice o de Rosalie pero no, jamás habían tenido una conversación profunda o a solas. Ella era una chica demasiado tímida. Era la chica del medio, no era alta como para convertirse en modelo como Rosalie ni lo suficiente pequeña para ser llamada enana o diminutivos derivados. Estaba en el medio. Pero Edward podía estar, casi un cien por ciento, seguro que ella no tenía nada que ver en aquella mierda.

Estaba acostumbrado a soportar a las otras dos pero solamente porque una era su amiga de la infancia y la otra era su vecina desde hacía al menos diez años pero la chica del medio era solo una simple amiga o conocida.

— Isabella no se mete en mis cosas, ¿Por qué no pueden seguir su ejemplo?

— Porque a ella no le importa una mierda tus cosas, pero a nosotras sí.

Era cierto, él no tenía una amistad confidente hacia Bella y por parte de ella sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Él casi podría jurar que ella no tenía idea de cuál era su apellido o si tenía un segundo nombre. Eran dos desconocidos a pesar de todo.

— Pues al menos así ella deja mis asuntos tranquilos.

— Puedes estar molesto pero eso no cambia el hecho de que más de cien personas sepan lo de tu chica de vestido azul.

— ¿Más de cien personas? – Rosalie era la peor alumna en matemáticas, dudaba que ella hubiese realizado un análisis de probabilidad como el suyo, además había cierta seguridad en su voz que lo hacían imaginar lo peor.

— Está en el periódico de la escuela.

— ¿Periódico de la escuela? ¿Tenemos uno?

— Sí y tu foto estaba en la primera plana. Según Erik ya se han vendido las cien copias del día. Eres famoso.

Podía imaginar su rostro en la primera plana de un periódico y solo sintió unas ganas de vomitar y romper cosas. Estaba muerto.

— ¿Han pensado que ella crea que estoy enamorado-obsesionado o lo que sea de ella?

— ¿No es la idea?

— ¡NO! – gritó haciendo que a varias mesas de distancias lo miraran – No – dijo un poco más bajo - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

— Mañana podemos poner otro boletín en la cafetería y poner un anuncio en el periódico en el que ya no busques a…

— ¿Todo tiene que ser con medios de comunicación? No, no y no. Tiene que haber otra manera.

— Talvez puedes aprovechar esto, Ed. Quizás algunas finjan ser esa chica pero con Suerte aparezca la verdadera.

— En alguna parte del instituto hay una chica burlándose con sus amigas de mí y no falta mucho tiempo hasta que lo dé a conocer. Y si eso pasa ustedes dos estarán muertas.

— Seguiremos vivas. Tú talvez no, si te suicidas.

— Esto es ridículo, ustedes lo han exagerado y yo no quiero seguir en esta mierda.

Isabella tomó la hoja que Edward aún tenía en su mano y la leyó. Sonrío imaginando todas las cosas que pasaban por la mente del chico frente a ella. Les dio una mirada a sus dos amigas y negó con su cabeza. Solo ellas podrían haber hecho una estupidez como esa.

— No volveré a confiar en ninguna. Desde hoy Isabella será a la persona a la que le cuente mis problemas – Bella levantó la mirada, _¿Qué? Él realmente está desesperado_ pensó la susodicha sin mostrar alguna expresión.

— Solo estas dramatizando –dijo Alice quitándole importancia– Ahora todos saben tu nombre, te hemos dado popularidad. Deberías estar agradecido – Edward frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido. La mirada de Edward lanzó una patada voladora a Alice quien en el último segundo le detuvo y lo alejo con un manotazo. Se quedaron mirando hasta que Edward miró a la chica del medio.

— ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

— No – sonaba sincera pero era difícil saber cuál era su opinión de todo aquello. ¿Él estaba exagerando o fueron ellas quien lo exageraron todo? Decidió que no importaba lo que Isabella tuviera que decir al respecto, para él ellas habían tenido la culpa de todo.

— Arreglen esto – dijo y dio media vuelta para alejarse pero no se movió de su lugar como si hubiese recordado algo.

Él conocía a esas dos chicas, una era su amiga de toda la vida y la otra era su vecina. Volvió a mirar a las tres mujeres de la banca.

— No. Sólo quiero que vayan y junten todos los papeles que regalaron a todo mundo. Quiero esas copias de regreso y no hagan otro escándalo con algún medio de comunicación.

Y se marchó aun enfurecido y con la espalda tiesa.

— En menos de un mes tendrá novia – dijo Rosaliea mirando a su amigo alejándose de ellas

— Te apuesto unos zapatos nuevos a que la tendrá en dos semanas – ambas se dieron un apretón de manos por detrás de Isabella, quien aún miraba el cabello desordenado de Edward alejarse.

— Yo creo que él no encontrara a la chica que busca – dijo Bella segura de sus palabras y volteando para mirar las manos de sus dos amigas aun unidas. Con su mano derecha apretó las manos de ellas.

— ¿No? Él está seguro de que va en esta escuela, tenemos una pista. El profesor de literatura y lo único que debemos hacer es encontrarla.

— ¿Unas zapatillas nuevas para quien gane? – las tres mujeres asintieron.

Solo una de ellas saldría con las manos llenas en las próximas semanas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, si desean leer más capitulos pueden encontrarlos en:**

 **www. wattpad story/58578923-la-chica-del-vestido-azul**


	4. 3 Cinco días después

Los primeros cinco días tras la fiesta en casa de Alice sólo mostraron que las cosas podrían, aunque en un principio no lo creyera, ser peores para él.

El acoso de parte de ciertas mujeres de la escuela resultaba asfixiante. Estaba seguro que él no tenía tantos encantos como para tener un club de admiradoras, por lo que podía apostar que todo se basaba en la recompensa.

Alice y Rosalie parecían felices de la larga lista de posibles novias. Todos los días preguntaban por la chica del vestido azul y él comenzaba a pensar que realmente todo había sido parte de su imaginación.

Ella no aparecía por ningún lado. Talvez se había cambiado de escuela tras el comunicado en los boletines del periódico escolar. Talvez lo consideraba un acosador. Talvez la había asustado y ella simplemente había huido de la ciudad. O talvez no estaba interesada.

Rosalie lo había entrevistado el martes, parecía de lo más interesada por saberlo todo de la chica del vestido azul. Ya se había cansado de repetir lo mismo:

Sus ojos podían haber sido marrones, oscuros o verdes. Su cabello era castaño o negro aunque talvez incluso pudo ser un poco rojizo. Su piel era blanca pero no sabía si la clase de blanco aceptable, el color que se obtiene tras años de encierro o si simplemente tenía piel albina. Su nariz era pequeña pero no como duendecillo. No recordaba sus orejas, ni su calzado, ni si tenía alguna cicatriz extraña y notable. Ella llevaba un vestido azul. ¿Eso era tan difícil de entender?

Alice, el miércoles, dio a conocer que realizaría una nueva fiesta el siguiente sábado si sus padres volvían a irse. Ellas esperaban que la chica del vestido azul asistiera, sin embargo, sus planes fueron cancelados cuando sus padres no dieron muestras de querer viajar.

El jueves Rosalie le había llevado bocetos de diferentes tipos de caras, estaba casi seguro de que el siguiente paso era llevar a un pintor para que la pintara según fuese describiéndola. No recordaba su tipo de cara, pudo ser cuadrada, rectangular e incluso triangular. ¿Acaso uno debe recordar todos los aspectos de una chica a la que se conoce en una fiesta de disfraces en medio de la oscuridad y el ruido de la música? No lo creía, aunque ellas parecían pensar lo contrario.

Isabella era la única que parecía abstenerse de preguntar sobre la chica del vestido azul. Aunque todo era por la falta de confianza y algo empezaba a hacer sentir a Edward que él no era del agrado de ella. Aunque aún no estaba seguro si creía que ella lo odiaba por las miradas que le lanzaba, porque lo ignoraba o porque se limitaba a marcharse en cuanto él comenzaba a hablar.

El viernes decidió que ella tampoco era de su total agrado. No entendía porque ella era una de las cinco chicas que usaban camisas polos con el escudo de la escuela y unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, no le gustaba que no usara maquillaje en absoluto o que siempre trajera todo su cabello agarrado en un diminuto molote detrás de su cabeza. Odiaba ese peinado, parecía un nido de pájaros y estaba decidido a comentárselo la próxima vez que saliera el tema del clima.

Lo único bueno de aquella semana eran las visitas que recibía tanto de Rosalie como de Alice todos los días, ellas parecían de lo más interesadas en platicar y él de alguna manera siempre agradecía su compañía a pesar de la situación.

Cierto día él pregunto a Rosalie por _El hombre araña._

—Aún no ha llamado pero debe ser porque sin mascara es un hombre horrible o algo así. Y es una lástima porque yo no saldría con alguien con tan poco confianza.

—¿Saldrías con él aunque fuera horrible? — ella meneo su cabeza como si no importara en absoluto el aspecto de su pareja.

—Una amiga sale con un chico muy poco atractivo y sólo consiguió que la gente se fijara más en la belleza de ella. Ahora ella resulta ser una joya poco materialista y mejor persona.

—¿Estamos hablando de Clara de tu clase de biología? —ella asintió— Su novio parece una mutación de humano y orangután —la chica de los ojos verdes comenzó a reírse sin parar— Es la verdad.

—Creí que era la única que lo comparaba con un orangután —fue la hora de reír de Edward— y ella es más parecida a un pequeño ratón.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, ¿No te importa el físico?

—No, aunque no digo que no me atraen más los hombres con un buen trasero, de esos que se te antojan dar una mordida —Edward arrugó la nariz y sonrió.

—Eso ha sido demasiado gráfico.

—¿Y a ti?

—No me atraen los hombres o sus grandes traseros comestibles.

—No, eres un tonto. Me refiero al físico, ¿Te importa?

—No lo creo.

—¿No lo crees?

—Siempre y cuando ella no tenga alguna mutación extraña, creo que está bien, lo importante es como besen. Por ejemplo, la chica del vestido azul besaba… - Rosalie a su lado saltó y le dio un golpe en su pecho, impidiéndole continuar.

—¿Se besaron?, ¿Por qué jamás dijiste nada de besar? Eso sirve de mucho.

—¿Qué?

Edward se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Estaban teniendo una buena conversación hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué la chica del vestido azul siempre estaba presente? Se arrepentía de haber hablado de ella con otra mujer. La próxima vez se guardaría todos sus romances de una noche para sí mismo.

—¿Podrías reconocerla si la besaras? —preguntó Rosalie ansiosa por una respuesta afirmativa, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea.

—La semana que viene habrá una recaudación de fondos, podríamos ponerte a vender besos y talvez con suerte ella…

—No.

—Pero no me has dejado que termine de contarte

—Sé lo que vas a decir y mi respuesta es no. No voy a besar a chicas para recaudar fondos y no voy a besar chicas para encontrar a la chica del vestido azul. No y esa es mi última palabra – ambos se miraron a los ojos, los verdes de ella golpeaban con puños y patadas, pero por primera vez los ojos oscuros de él se mantuvieron firmes.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Alice era tan solo un poco menos obstinada que Rosalie. Al menos a ella también le había parecido una locura lo del puesto de besos el día de recaudación de fondos.

Las chicas seguían apareciendo y él seguía evitando hablar con alguna de ellas. Alice seguía preguntando a quienes habían ido a la fiesta, para encontrar información sobre la chica del vestido azul, pero hasta el momento no había nada nuevo.

¿Y él? Él solo quería que aquella locura del día de la fiesta quedara en el pasado.

Isabella era la única que parecía mantenerse alejada de toda aquella tontería de búsqueda de chica perfecta. Aunque se alejaba tanto que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Simplemente parecía que él había dejado de ser de su agrado y ahora no permanecía en el mismo lugar que Edward si podía evitarlo.

—Está loca —dijo cierto día Edward cuando se sentó con sus dos amigas, viendo como Bella se alejaba de ellos para "Ir a comprar algo a la tienda fuera de la escuela"

—Creo que no le agradas. Seguramente es porque le pareces ridículo por eso de rechazar a tantas chicas buenas y guapas.

—No son guapas y no tienen nada parecido a _ella._

—No sabes cómo es ella – le recordó Alice.

—Recuerdo ciertas cosas.

—Eres demasiado exigente —lo reprendió Rosalie con un ligero golpe en su hombro.

—Por eso no le agradas – volvió a decir Alice segura de sus palabras.

—Ella tampoco me agrada —aseguró Edward.

—Ni siquiera la conoces.

—La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me agrada. La respeto solo porque ella ha respetado mi espacio a diferencia de ustedes.

—Volvemos al tema del espacio y el respeto. Tienes que superarlo.

Así que la primer semana paso sin ningún nuevo inconveniente, tendría que llegar la siguiente semana, el martes para poder obtener su segunda pista.


	5. 4 Jazmin

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **Jázmin**

* * *

La segunda semana sin embargo fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Habría que recordar que la apuesta seguía en píe y aquella era la última semana para que Alice comprobara tener razón respecto a encontrarle novia en un máximo de dos semanas.

Así que empezó a actuar en silencio y sin levantar sospechas de Edward. Todos sus planes eran perfectos y aquel no debía resultar diferente. Rosalie a pesar de ser parte de la competencia estaba más ansiosa en ver a dicha chica del vestido azul que a ganar la apuesta, pero para Alice resultaba primordial en primer lugar ser ella quien encontrara a la persona que había cautivado a su amigo y en segundo ganar una competencia contra Rosalie.

Pero para ser ambas sinceras, toda aquella tontería de apuestas, romances y búsqueda de novia, era bastante divertido. Habían sido ellas las encargadas de buscar posibles novias. Debía tener alguna clase de gusto por leer, debía ser blancas sin importar tonalidad, de ojos color oscuro hasta verde, y atractiva.

No resultaría nada difícil si tan solo la mitad de las mujeres de aquella escuela no cumpliera con alguno de esos requisitos.

Una cuarta parte fue descartada por llevar una relación con alguien y otras cuantas más por no haber asistido a la fiesta.

Lo que dejaba aquello en un total de cincuenta posibles novias para Edward, pero descartando el hecho de que la mayoría de ellas no llevaban la materia de Literatura quedo una reducida lista de trece posibilidades.

—Trece —leyó Rosalie el último número de la lista y el nombre de la posible futura novia— ¿Es larga? —Alice e Bella tenían diferentes expresiones en su rostro. La primera sonaba ansiosa y parecía estar cerca de encontrar a la chica del vestido azul además de ganar una apuesta. Mientras que Isabella parecía de muy mal humor, sus brazos cruzados frente a ella y su pie izquierdo repiqueteando contra el suelo eran un claro síntoma de aquello.

—Esto es ridículo, ya lo escucharon. Él no quiere una novia, solo quería saber quién era ella. ¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse en una noche? Es absurdo —dijo Bella sonando verdaderamente exasperada — Y ni siquiera sabe cómo es ella realmente.

—Suenas celosa —Bella negó con su cabeza mientras lanzaba golpes con su mirada a Rosalie.

—Solo no entiendo por qué siguen con todo esto.

—Tenemos tres buenas razones —dijo Alice levantando tres dedos frente a Isabella— Primero —bajo solo un dedo—Edward es posiblemente uno de los pocos hombres que no salen con mujeres y dicen ser heterosexual —bajo un segundo dedo— Está entrando en una etapa aburrida y necesitamos que vuelva a la diversión —por ultimo bajo el dedo anular hasta dejar un pequeño puño en el aire— Hay una apuesta que debe ser ganada.

—Consíguele una cita.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, ve y busca a una de esas chicas y cruza los dedos para que la cita funcione —Alice saltó de su lugar y abrazó a Bella.

—Eres una genio, eso es perfecto —salió disparada hacia su bolso y sacó el celular.

Media hora más tarde tenía una cita preparada para Edward. Jazmín era la posible chica que buscaba él y todo era gracias a ella. Alice salió corriendo de su casa y se dirigió hacia la de su vecino.

—Debe ser una broma —dijo Isabella sentándose en el suelo mientras que Rosalie veía hacia la ventana sin expresión en su rostro.

—¿Crees que sea ella?, ¿Crees que él lo tome bien?

Bella miró a la desconcertada chica rubia frente a ella. Los ojos de Rose se reflejaban en el vidrio de la ventana y parecían confundidos. Isabella recordaba que hubo un tiempo en que pensó en un enamoramiento por parte de Rose hacia Edward, pero rápido desechaba la idea cuando la escucha hablar de chicos, pero ahí estaba de nuevo la duda.

—No creo que exista esa chica —dijo Bella, intentando tranquilizarla— de haber existido ya habría aparecido.

—O talvez es alguien que él jamás habría considerado, ¿No lo has pensado?

—¿Cómo?

—Conozco a Jazmín, no es ella. Ed estará muerto cuando se entere lo que Alice trama.

—Es justo lo que pienso.

—Lo hará tener trece citas hasta que la encuentre. Vamos Bella, tienes que ayudarme. ¿Cómo consigo que Alice deje esa idea de lado?

—¿Por qué pareces tan preocupada por eso? - ¿Rose sentía algo por él? Bella la miró entrecerrando los ojos, todo podría complicarse si ese era el caso, aunque finalmente si ese fuera el asunto no tendría ningún sentido que Rosalie se mantuviera en esta búsqueda de novia para Edward.

—¿Acaso no conoces a Jazmín? ¿Qué pasaría si resulta ser ella? O si termina por simplemente gustarle a Ed. Esa chica es insoportable.

—Creo que él te quiere lo suficiente como para aceptar que no te guste su muy improbable futura novia.

—Supongo que es cierto… a propósito, no te lo he dicho antes porque no ha venido al punto pero hablando de insoportable, ¿Qué sucede contigo y Ed? Ni siquiera hablan, él no para de decir lo mucho que lo ignoras, hasta pareciera que te extraña.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta? —estaba sorprendida aunque viniendo de Rosalie, talvez solo estaba exagerando la información.

—¿Lo haces apropósito? Alice dijo algo pero no creí que fuera cierto.

—Bueno… él siempre ha sido amigo de ambas y siempre me ha ignorado, creo que es justo ser ignorado de vez en cuando.

—¿Estas intentando hacer que se fije en ti? —preguntó Rose con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa— ¿Te gusta? —esta vez fue Rosalie quien entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su amiga dudando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué hiciste el día de la fiesta Bella?

—¿De verdad? ¿A eso te ha llevado todo esto? ¿Crees que soy ella? Por favor, Rose… - Rosalie sin embargo mantuvo su rostro impasible y sin ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en aquella descabellada idea— Estuve en casa, pregúntale a mis padres.

—¿No habías estado estudiando?

—Sí, y luego volví a casa. ¿Qué sucede contigo? – la rubia iba a decir algo cuando Alice volvió de casa de su vecino gritando.

—¡LO CONSEGUÍ! Jazmín ha aceptado salir con Edward.

—¿Ha dicho que es ella? —preguntó Bella con un falso entusiasmo.

—Sí, dice que así es.

—Todo mundo dice eso —dijo Rosalie sin dejar de mirar a Isabella.

—Asombroso… y… ¿cuándo será la cita? —preguntó Bella sin permitir que el silencio se hiciera presente.

—Hoy.

—¿Hoy?

—Así es

—¿Y qué dijo Ed? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo? —preguntó Rosalie mirando a Alice por primera vez.

—Él irá a ayudar a Jazmín a estudiar matemáticas, no tiene que enterarse de nada, simplemente se dará. ¿Vemos una película?

Así que ellos tendrían una cita y si Jazmín era la chica del vestido azul, no había necesidad de buscar entre el resto de candidatas sobrantes. Aunque aquel par de semanas todo mundo parecía querer ser la chica del vestido azul, menos la verdadera.

— — — —

Dos horas más tarde Edward salía corriendo de la casa de una mujer, ¿quién lo creería? ¿Él escapando de una chica? Se subió al carro y no fue hasta que se encontró lejos de la casa de Jazmin que pudo pensar en lo ocurrido.

Alice le había rogado en la puerta de su casa que fuese a dar asesorías a casa de una amiga, que era un pequeño favor a cambio de una tarea complicada de Historia, él había aceptado, por supuesto. ¿Cómo negarse a esa pequeña cuando se ponía a gimotear y patalear frente a él? Y por supuesto que ella sabía de sus encantos, Edward estaba seguro que ella sabía que la había amado en secreto el primer año en que se mudó y parecía que aún causaba ciertos efectos sobre él, y ella lo sabía, por supuesto.

De haberlo considerado dos veces jamás habría salido en su ayuda. No se habría movido ni un centímetro de su habitación y ahora no se encontraría escapando como un pequeño marica de una sexi mujer. ¿Qué cojones le sucedía?

Pero fue, incluso ella le llamó a su celular para confirmar la hora de su llegada y darle su dirección, la casa estaba sola y ella le pidió que pasara a su habitación, era más cómoda, más silenciosa, aunque ya había un silencio reinante ahí y como ellos se encontraban ahí para estudiar resultaba lógico porque seguramente todos sus libros estaban en su recamara.

Apenas se había instalado en la cama con los apuntes de ella, cuando lo asaltó.

—Todo eso de la recompensa por encontrarme ha sido muy lindo de tu parte.

Dejó de escribir formulas en el cuaderno de ella para repetir en su cabeza lo que acababa de decir, levantó la mirada hacia ella: le sonreía con picardía.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿No me reconoces? La fiesta de la noche en casa de Alice, era yo.

Jazmín era una joven atractiva, de hecho había estado colado por ella durante el primer semestre de preparatoria, por lo menos la primera semana de aquel semestre hasta que demostró ser una de esas chicas atractivas pero poco inteligentes. Fue por esa segunda cualidad y no la primera que supo que ella no podía ser la chica del vestido azul.

—No tiene gracia.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser ella? —preguntó con tono demandante mientras alzaba una ceja.

—¿Lo eres?

—Por una pequeña cantidad de dinero puedo ser quien quieras.

Y diciendo eso se le lanzó encima, Edward esquivó su cuerpo y se detuvo parado al lado de la cama.

—¿Cuánto dinero hay en juego? —

—Han duplicado la recompensa.

Han. No había duda de quienes estaban detrás de tal conjugación. Jazmín volvió a intentarlo se levantó la blusa y la lanzó al suelo dejando ver un sexi sostén esmeralda con encaje. Edward pasó saliva y cuando vio las intenciones de ella de levantarse y volver a saltar sobre él no le quedó otra opción que salir corriendo de ahí.

Detuvo el vehículo al lado del camino mientras apretaba el volante. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo aquello? No podía culpar a Jazmín, en el instituto se corrían rumores respecto a su adicción por lo que no le sorprendió que por cualquier suma de dinero ella aceptara tener sexo con él o con quien fuera, quizás ni siquiera necesitaba de una recompensa duplicada, con que pagara los gramos suficientes de coca para mantenerse volando aquella noche.

En cualquier otra ocasión habría llamado a Emmet para contarle aquello, se habrían reído y habría vuelto a salir el tema de su evidente homosexualidad: él había rechazado a una de las chicas más guapas de la preparatoria. Pero no en aquel momento. No podía dejar de sentirse traicionado por Alice o Rosalie. O por ambas.

La verdad es que aquello era una basura, porque le habría gustado incluso que Jazmín fuera la chica del vestido azul, le habría gustado que fuera cualquiera, una semana atrás así habría sido. Aquella mañana del sábado se había levantado ansioso de encontrarse a la chica del vestido en casa de Alice, pero quizás la había perdido en el momento en que decidió dirigirse a casa de Alice y contarle todo. Quizás la había perdido antes, cuando se despidieron y él no pudo descubrir cuál era el nombre detrás de aquel bonito antifaz. Quizás incluso la había perdido desde el momento en que se encontraron como por casualidad en aquella fiesta.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Si les está gustando dejenmelo saber.**

 **Saludos y abrazos hasta donde sea que estén.**


	6. 5 Camisas mojadas

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **5\. Camisas mojadas**

* * *

La mañana siguiente había amanecido lluviosa, el transporte había decidido aparecer unos minutos antes e Isabella terminó caminando a la escuela en medio de la lluvia.

—Es asombroso —dijo molesta mientras volvía intentar llamar a Rosalie o a Alice sin recibir respuesta de parte de ninguna. Llamó de nuevo sin darse cuenta que había marcado al contacto encima del nombre de Alice—. Hasta que contestas, Al tienes que ayudarme, está lloviendo, estoy mojada y el transporte no ha pasado, creo que se me hizo tarde. ¿Ya llegaste a clases?, ¿crees que puedas volver por mí? Tengo que llegar, tengo examen, de química y debo presentarlo. Voy caminando sobre el boulevard, Al… ¿Estás ahí?

—¿Quién llama? —una voz masculina respondió.

—Oh… Lo siento creo que me equivoqué.

—¿Isabella?

Colgó el teléfono. De todas las personas del mundo a quien pudo haber llamado tuvo que ser él.

Siguió caminando intentando cubrir su mochila contra su pecho, le sorprendía tener el número de él guardado entre sus contactos aunque no del todo, Alice siempre estaba usando su teléfono y posiblemente ella tenía algo que ver. Faltaban unas diez cuadras para poder llegar al instituto, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza y no se encontraba del todo segura de que pudiera presentar el examen en ese estado, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de llegar a tiempo.

Escuchó las bocinas de un vehículo antes de verlo, estaba pasando a su lado, era de él. La puerta del lado de acompañante se abrió desde adentro y ella no lo pensó cuando ya se encontraba saltando en su interior.

—Gracias, estoy toda mojada, mojando tu carro, mis zapatos están sucios, asombroso, estoy ensuciando tu auto. Lo siento mucho, debería bajar… —se movió como si fuese a salir del auto pero regresó su mirada a él con una disculpa en toda su cara, como pidiendo perdón por no poder bajar del carro y seguir ensuciándolo con ella— Tengo examen.

Edward la observó durante un rato sin avanzar, ella estaba ahí, mojada, apestando a algo que no identificaba y con sus ojos rojos por haber estado llorando desde hace media cuadra.

—No te preocupes —dijo él y aceleró— ¿A quién intentabas llamar?

—Alice.

—Cierto… Así que… ¿Se te ha hecho tarde?

—Eso parece, ¿crees que podré presentar el examen así? Anoche me desvelé estudiando, sería ridículo que no pudiera presentarme.

—Bueno… tu pantalón no se ve mojado aunque seguramente lo está, pero tu blusa…

—¿Qué tiene mi blusa? —Bella miró hacia abajo para ver su sostén rojo trasluciéndose debajo de su blusa blanca— Asombroso —llevó sus manos a su pecho intentando cubrirse— Olvídalo, voy a reprobar pero mantendré los estragos de mi dignidad intactos. ¿Podrías bajarme?

—Estamos a una cuadra de la escuela —le recordó con un tono que molestó a Bella.

—Esto es cada vez más vergonzoso —sacó de su mochila un pequeño espejo y observó su cara y su cabello desarreglado, no había nada que hacer por él. Decidió soltar su cabello y cubrió su rojo sostén con él, le dio un par de jalones para que cubriera su pecho pero por más que jaló no cubrió nada.

—Tienes el cabello largo —comento él— creí que lo llevabas agarrado en un nido de pájaros porque era corto y feo pero es largo y…

—¿Nido de pájaros? —lo interrumpió haciendo una mueca con su nariz.

—¿Qué?... No quise decir eso, era un nudo de… ¿No hay manera de arreglarlo, cierto? Lamento haberte ofendido.

—¿Crees que parece un nido? – sonó tan escandalizada como se sentía.

—Bueno, he intentado pensar a qué se parece tu peinado y después de pensarlo un rato he decidido que parece un nido… – volvió a callar cuando se dio cuenta de haber repetido el mismo error.

—¿Es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Ponerle nombre a los peinados? – pregunto ella cuando estaban entrando al estacionamiento de la facultad.

—No, solo me preguntaba por qué me ignoras y ya que es lo último que veo de ti siempre que te alejas, no he podido evitar relacionar tu peinado con algo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, él esperando que ella aceptara sus disculpas y ella asombrada, realmente asombrada.

—Asombroso —dijo mostrando su sorpresa sin intenciones de maldecir.

—Entiendo que uses esa palabra como un insulto pero es confuso porque no es una ofensa, ¿lo sabes, cierto?... ¿Estoy perdonado?

—Sí, sí, acepto tus disculpas —No como que le quedara otra alternativa, finalmente él la había llevado a la escuela, y si no fuera por él posiblemente aún le faltarían siete cuadras por recorrer.

—Toma —él se quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta y se la dio a ella —huele a mi colonia pero creo que es mejor a pasar frío con tu blusa mojada.

—Gracias, Edward.

—De nada, Isabella.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo, ella olfateó la sudadera bajo la mirada de él y luego sonrió hacia el chico que parecía entre sorprendido y curioso.

—¿Usas colonia de perro? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Si yo llevo un nido en mi cabeza, tú hueles a perro.

—Lo acepto, supongo… ¿Te acompaño a tu siguiente clase? – Bella negó con su cabeza confundida.

—No, nos vemos más tarde.

—Nos vemos.

El "Nos vemos" apareció más pronto de lo que ambos hubiesen imaginado cuando las clases fueron canceladas a causa de un apagón. Todo mundo vitoreo afuera de clases aquel día libre y la suerte de un día lluvioso.

—¿Esa no es tu sudadera, Ed? – preguntó Rosalie acercándose al susodicho mientras Isabella se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Es una larga historia —respondió cortante.

—¿Podrías resumirla?

—No.

—Bien… Ali me dijo que fuiste a dar asesorías de matemáticas ayer.

—Sí… - respondió el chico haciendo un saludo con la cabeza hacia la nueva llegada – Hola, Isabella.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento

—Hola.

—¿Y qué tal? – insistió Rose intentando averiguar más sobre la cita

—Fueron unas asesorías de matemáticas, aburrido —dijo a modo de explicación, como si aquello resumiera todo— ¿Sigue oliendo a perro? —Bella ladeo su cabeza, juguetona.

—¿Aburrido? —apareció Alice desde atrás de ambos— ¿No saldrán? No puedo creer que me esmere en conseguirte citas y tú no hagas nada de tu parte

—¿Mi parte? —miró a ambas chicas sin creer lo que escuchaba— Tienen que dejarlo, de verdad. Ella no importa ya, la verdad estoy cansado de hablar sobre el mismo tema, si aparece lo único que podría pedirle es que me deje tranquilo.

—Solo tienes que aceptar unas cuantas citas Ed, Bella ha tenido una grandiosa idea – fue interrumpida por un ahora más molesto Edward.

—¿Isabella? —se giró a mirarla pero ella estaba en otra parte, entre sus recuerdos y las pesadillas— ¿Te has dejado convencer también?... Isabella.

—¿Qué?

—Alice dice que le has dado una "grandiosa idea" para encontrar a la chica del vestido.

—Yo no dije nada, fue un comentario sarcástico que se ha tomado literal… tengo que irme —y dio media vuelta dando grandes pasos.

—¿Ella se va? Yo soy quien debe irse —respiró un par de veces recuperando lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba en su ser— por favor, tienen que dejarlo atrás. Sería muy tierno encontrarla, pero en la vida real todo lo que hacen ustedes podría hacerme enfrentar una demanda por acoso.

Se alejó de ellas intentando encontrarse de nuevo con Isabella, para empezar quería su sudadera de vuelta, y después hablar seriamente sobre los límites permitidos a los que una extraña como ella tenía acceso.

Luego de quince minutos buscándola alrededor de la escuela se dirigió hacia su vehículo donde se encontró, para su sorpresa, a Isabella cruzada de brazos y con la sudadera de él en medio de ellos.

—Solo quería dártela.

—Gracias —ella se la dio dejando ver su aún mojada blusa y por lo tanto traslucida— Estoy seguro que preferirías quedarte con mi sudadera un tiempo más.

—Gracias, pero no – los brazos de ella jugueteaban con su cabello sobre su pecho intentando de alguna manera cubrir su colorida ropa interior.

Bien, tenía la sudadera ahora faltaba hablarle de los límites. No sabía si era su educación fomentada en casa que le impedía comportarse como un cretino o que ella luciera tan ridículamente tímida y a la vez segura que lo hacía mantener la boca cerrada y no hablarle de los derechos a los que no tenía permiso acceder por no tener una amistad directa con su persona.

—Tomalo, mañana me lo das, igual esto debe apestar a nido de pájaros —ello lo observó durante posiblemente el mayor tiempo de toda la historia desde que lo conocía.

—Con suerte he logrado quitar el olor a perro —dijo aceptando la sudadera y poniéndosela de nuevo.

—No lo creo.

—Gracias de nuevo, supongo.

Él se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y subió a su carro, él podía ser un idiota, cretino y despiadado, en su mente creía poder serlo al menos. Pero cuando encendió el automóvil y la lluvia azotó con fuerza a aquel pedazo del planeta, mientras Bella salía corriendo intentando encontrar cobijo debajo de algún techo, se dio cuenta que lo caballero lo llevaba grabado en la sangre. _Maldición, mamá,_ pensó.

—Ni siquiera somos amigos —encendió el automóvil y se detuvo al lado de ella, quien esperaba al camión debajo de un árbol, abrió la puerta desde adentro—. Sube, Isabella.

Ella se acercó al carro y agachó su cuerpo para verlo, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo de querer entrar.

—Sube.

—No te preocupes, tomaré el siguiente camión, pasa cada veinte minutos.

—Rosalie y Alice me matarían si se enteran que te he dejado ir sola.

—Ellas no van a enterarse.

—Solo sube —insistió sin pretenderlo o ser consciente que lo estaba haciendo, ella lo miró sin moverse, ¿Para qué? Ya se encontraba empapada y helada a pesar de la sudadera de él— Isabella.

Odiaba su nombre completo simplemente porque él lo decía de ese modo, ¿Qué tan difícil era llamarle Bella como el resto del mundo? No, siempre había sido Isabella a pesar de haber sido presentada como Bella, porque ella así lo prefería. Ella no era Bella para los amigos, era Bella para todos y nadie había objetado aquello hasta que apareció él.

—No gracias —volvió a negarse a subir a su vehículo —Mi camión está por pasar, no tengo problema en esperarlo.

—Estoy de pasada —era cierto, Alice vivía justo al lado de él, estaba a siete cuadras más arriba de la suya y era necesario que pasara frente a su calle para poder llegar a su casa.

—No voy a mi casa —intentó de nuevo negarse a subir o encontrarse en el mismo sitio que él, mucho menos en un pequeño automóvil.

Isabella dio los dos pasos hacia atrás justo para que Edward volviera a poner en marcha el vehículo y se alejara de ahí a una velocidad normal.

Ella lo observó marcharse con esas miradas que no lanzan patadas ni puñetazos, pero Edward no volvió la mirada ni una sola vez por el retrovisor para ser consciente de eso.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir por aquí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y saludos.**


	7. 6 Camisas mojadas

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **Camisas mojadas**

Edward hizo un esfuerzo en no enviar mensajes insultantes a sus dos mejores amigas, de hecho estuvo tentado a llamarles para mostrar la fuerza de su enojo y quizás lo habría hecho de no ser por su hermana que tomó prestado el cargador de su celular evitando que el conectara el suyo.

Duro dando vueltas con ese coraje hacia sus amigas durante diez minutos, llamó incluso a Emmet para quejarse un poco, pero solo terminó hablando de videojuegos como solía suceder la mayor parte del tiempo que lo llamaba.

Así que sin ningún mejor plan, se quitó los vaqueros y se puso ropa de ejercicio, salió a escondidas de casa para que su madre no lo detuviera por estar lloviendo, ella decía que hacer ejercicio bajo la lluvia era peligroso, también decía que el frío enfermaba y que debía untarse mostaza para aliviarse de algunas enfermedades, así que le resto total importancia y se escabulló para salir a correr un rato.

Llevaba ya dos cuadras de trote seguido cuando la vio caminando hacia su dirección. Se detuvo a pasos de ella, Isabella miraba a sus pies por lo que podía pasarla de largo y ella no lo notaría, ya estaba a punto de volver a comenzar a correr cuando ella levantó la mirada y lo miró.

Ella no lo saludó, recordaba más de una ocasión donde se lo había encontrado fuera de la escuela y él simplemente la había ignorado, además tenían algo así como una ley de hielo súper infantil que seguían al pie de la letra, excepto en esa ocasión.

—Hola, Isabella

—Hola, tú —se avergonzó al recordar que aún llevaba la sudadera de él puesta, pero no la misma blusa ni los mismos pantalones— iba camino a casa de Alice, iba a llevarte también tu olorosa sudadera.

—¿Y a que huele?

—Perro mojado.

—¿Qué le paso a tu nido de pájaros? – señaló su melena Suelta

—Volaron a un lugar menos lluvioso.

Ella avanzó y él tuvo que acompañarla, por cuestiones de mera cortesía y porque correr bajo la lluvia según palabras de su madre puede enfermar a la gente.

El camino fue silencioso y en ciertos puntos un tanto incomodo, terminaron corriendo la última cuadra porque la lluvia azotó la Tierra con más fuerza y a lo lejos sonaron truenos. Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de Alice, las sospechas de Edward se confirmaron cuando tocaron un par de veces y nadie abrió.

—Asombroso.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo mientras llega Alice —podría haberla llevado a su casa para ahorrarse la molestia, pero su hermana había salido a hacer una tarea y se había llevado el carro. Y caminar siete cuadras ida y otras siete de regreso no era de su agrado.

—No quiero ser pesada, puedo esperar aquí.

—No quiero problemas con Alice, ni otra charla de cortesía por parte de mi madre.

—¿Charla de cortesía?

Bella nunca había estado dentro de su casa, jamás, solo la conocía por las historias de Rosalie y de Alice, sentía curiosidad por la minuciosa cocina de la madre de Edward, o conocer el pasillo de recuerdos donde había según las anécdotas una foto de un bebé Edward regordete.

 _¿Esto significa que somos amigos?_ Se preguntó Bella mientras Edward le abría la puerta y ella pasaba en el interior de su hogar. _No, él solo me ha dado un empujón a la escuela y se muestra amable para no tener problemas._

—¿Qué te he dicho de salir a correr cuando está… —los gritos femeninos se detuvieron cuando apareció la mujer en el campo de visión de Isabella, la mujer era toda Edward, desde el color de ojos hasta el menor de los detalles de su rostro— No sabía que tenías visitas, lo siento, bienvenida querida —se mostraba amable y con las presentaciones formales, ya sabía de donde había sacado aquello Edward

—Mamá ella es… Isabella, una compañera de clase – _no, no somos amigos._

—Oh, ella es la famosa Bella – la mujer caminó hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, _¿Qué diablos le sucede a mi madre?_ Se preguntó Edward mientras veía el rostro confundido de Isabella— Alice no para de hablar de ti, aunque Edward por supuesto es más reservado. Y aun así, ya siento que te conozco de toda la vida por lo que he escuchado —Bella enrojeció.

—Es un gusto.

—Isabella y yo estaremos en la sala.

—Mejor, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?, ¿Esa es tu sudadera? Siempre le digo a mi hijo que sea amable, me alegra que seas un buen chico, ¿Puedo? —Bella se quitó la sudadera dejando ver la nueva blusa color rojo, aunque según los tirantes del sostén que llevaba puesto la ropa interior había sido cambiada. —Iré a secar esto, ustedes diviértanse.

—No tiene nada de ti —dijo Bella mirando a la mujer— excepto lo amable y todo lo físico, pero eso es todo, ¿No? Por supuesto que debes tener algunas cualidades más parecidas, ¿El resto de ti es por tu padre? Debe ser así, Alice dice que eso solo tienes los ojos de tu madre pero no su mirada, no había entendido de que hablaba hasta hoy.

Edward la observó en silencio, ¿Por qué no conocía esa faceta parlanchina de Isabella? Se respondió que para comenzar nunca habían estado solos como ese día y jamás habían tenido una conversación trivial como la mayoría de la gente.

Para él Isabella siempre fue la más aburrida entre Rosalie y Alice, cada vez que ella abría la boca era solo para hablar de algo escolar o afirmar lo que el resto ya había afirmado, pero ahí estaba ella, en su recibidor hablando de su genial madre y teniéndolo a él como lo contrario. ¿Había dicho acaso que Alice pensaba lo mismo?, ¿Podía defenderse? En realidad sí, pero no planeaba discutirlo con ella.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Edward, invítala a tomar asiento – su madre había vuelto para sorpresa de él, la mujer mayor tomó la mano de Isabella y la dirigió al sillón más grande, la más joven intento alegar estar mojada y rechazar la invitación a tomar asiento, pero su madre como siempre se salió con la suya y los dejo de nuevo aunque esta vez mejor instalados.

Isabella volvió a su monologo, esta vez hablando sobre el parentesco que tenía con su padre en una fotografía que había colgada en un marco grande en medio de la pared más grande de la sala. Él la observaba en silencio, sinceramente se había perdido en gran parte de la conversación pero seguía fascinado por todo lo que ella podía decir sin detenerse a respirar.

Intentó seguir un poco las ideas principales de lo que ella hablaba, lo captó luego de un par de minutos, hablaban de Alice y lo terrible que era hacer de equipo con ella porque todo era seguir ordenes. Fue bastante simple mantenerse en una conversación alejado de algo de ellos al principio, pero de repente se encontró preguntando cosas:

—¿Vives con tu mamá? —preguntó Edward arrepintiéndose de hacerlo al momento, pero Bella respondio sin ningún tapujo.

—Sí, solo con ella, papá ahora está en algún lugar a unas mil millas de distancia haciendo negocios, creo que están a punto de divorciarse, está vez de verdad.

—Mi madre tardó un par de meses en tomar las riendas de la situación. Pero papá vuelve de vez en cuando, tienen una de esas relaciones a distancia y por el momento se ve estable.

—¿Quién creería que eso es posible?

—¿Cosas de adultos?

—Eso quisieran ellos.

Edward descubrió cosas que no sabía de Isabella, por ejemplo el nombre de la madre de ella, que era hija única, al parecer tenía un pez llamado Plateado y era de color naranja, que era alérgica a las nueces y que de niña tuvo asma; cosas que parecían triviales y absurdas y que por alguna razón sentía que debió haberlo descubierto, pero tampoco preguntaba por ella. No le hablaba y no indagaba en su vida por medio de Alice o Rosalie. Y ahí estuvieron aquella tarde, hablando por un par de horas de la nada y del todo.

—¿Crees que Alice habrá llegado? —preguntó Bella cuando notó que la luz afuera se hacía más clara y que era hora de volver.

Edward se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba, al lado de Bella, y se asomó en la ventana, no había rastros de su vecina favorita.

—No, ¿ella sabía que vendrías?

—Eso creo, probablemente lo olvido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo.

—¿Ellas solo hablan de la chica del vestido azul, incluso cuando no estoy cerca o solo lo hacen para fastidiarme?

—Últimamente es el tema de conversación… - Edward mantuvo su mirada en la ventana viendo la lluvia aún caer.

—Ojala ella no asista a nuestra escuela, además no es que me importe. Me molesta que todo parezca girar alrededor del tema de ella.

—¿Qué harás cuando aparezca, si alguna vez lo hace?

—Disculparme y aclarar que no tuve nada que ver. Algo como "lamento el acoso pero no estoy interesado" no como lo han hecho parecer, al menos.

Bella lo miró, él le estaba dando la espalda mirando hacia la ventana, abrió la boca para hacer quizás la mayor confesión de su vida, pero él se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Ya llegó —anunció dando por terminada su estadía.

Él no la invitó a quedarse a cenar, ni siguieron conversando, como si supiesen que su relación se regía aún bajo ciertas condiciones de rigurosa amabilidad, Bella se levantó de su asiento, despidiéndose de la madre de él y de él para salir de su casa. Edward se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano y cerró la puerta en cuanto vio a Alice con intenciones de acercarse.

No lo había olvidado y tampoco había perdonado a sus dos amigas de la tetra que le hicieron la noche anterior. Y pasarían más días para que pudiera hacerlo.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios.**

 **En los comentarios agregare un adelanto, saludos.**


	8. 7 Corazones rotos

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **Corazones rotos**

* * *

Al día siguiente la encontró en el supermercado, ella iba merodeando fila tras fila con su carro de compras vacío, revisando estantes sin buscar nada en específico, en realidad sólo se paseaba por la tienda como si se encontrara en algún museo, tal vez no tenía ningún lugar mejor en el cual encontrarse en ese momento, o tal vez sólo disfrutaba de pasear por el supermercado.

Como fuera, ahí la encontró, la había visto en el pasillo de mascotas de espaldas y la había vuelto a ver pasando de un pasillo a otro, él se encontraba ahí para comprar una salsa de tomate y unos vasos desechables, pero de repente también se encontró buscándola entre los pasillos. No tenía idea de porqué, sencillamente pudo haber ido a la fila de la caja y pagar por sus dos productos como habría hecho cualquier otro día, pero quizás tenía la sensación que Isabella no podía seguir siendo considerada como una simple desconocida, es decir: había platicado en su sala durante dos horas, ahora la conocía, un poco, y ella lo conocía, un poco. Pero ese un poco bastaba para escapar de la categoría de desconocidos.

Y en base a lo anterior encontraba correcto saludarla. Así que con esa idea se puso a buscarla hasta que la encontró en el área de deportes. Ella estaba ahí parada frente a un estante sujetando una pesa de cinco libras con ambas manos con un poco de esfuerzo por lo que supuso que lo suyo no iba por aquel camino de fisicoculturismo.

—Hola, Isabella.

—Edward —dijo ella con evidente sorpresa, sorpresa por encontrarlo ahí y sorpresa porque fuese él quien la hubiese saludado y por encontrarlo ahí nuevamente, porque aquella mañana lo había evitado de nuevo durante los recesos y cambios de clases como si tuviese la lepra y ahora estaban ahí fuera del instituto, uno frente al otro— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya sabes, sólo vengo de compras. ¿Tú?

Bella se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder. _¿Qué hacía ahí?_ Su madre le había pedido que fuera a dar una vuelta mientras discutía acaloradamente con su padre, y considerando que afuera el clima estaba bochornoso decidió encerrarse en el supermercado, pero eso no podía contárselo a él. Él sólo buscaba una respuesta sencilla.

—Lo mismo.

—¿Y qué vas a comprar?

¿Qué iba a comprar? _Nada_. Su madre la había enviado ahí, en realidad no ahí pero la había corrido y alejado de casa. No llevaba ni un centavo consigo encima. ¿Qué se podía comprar ante tales situaciones?

—Ya sabes, algo… esto —levantó la pesa que aún estaba cargando con ambas manos. _¿Esto? ¿Una pesa?_ Se fijó entonces en lo que llevaba entre las manos y decidió que aquella era una terrible mentira— pero creo que no es del color que me hubiese gustado.

Dejó la pesa en su sitio, Edward la miró con curiosidad. ¿Color? ¿Acaso no era más importante el peso?, ¿la marca?, ¿la calidad del objeto? _Es sólo una chica_ , _por supuesto que quiere una pesa rosada para ejercitarse._

—Nos vemos después —se despidió Isabella de él sin hacer algún movimiento que insinuara que fuese a acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla o un apretón de manos.

—¿Quieres que te dé un aventón?

No quería, pero tampoco quería caminar bajo aquel clima. Además lo más probable era que aunque se negara él insistiera, por lo menos una vez, y a ella no le gustaba hacerse del rogar, así que asintió en silencio no muy convencida de que fuese momento de volver a casa pero sin pretextos para continuar ahí.

Caminaron hasta la caja, ambos productos fueron cobrados y entonces se encaminaron hacia el automóvil de Edward, él abrió su puerta de manera educada pero sin esperar a que subiera comenzó a caminar hasta su puerta. Una vez ambos adentro, la música fue encendida a un nivel suficiente para hablar en caso de que fuese requerido pero a un nivel suficiente para no hacerlo sino era necesario.

Isabella le indicó su dirección y él, como buen automovilista y conocedor de aquella pequeña ciudad condujo hacia donde se le había indicado sin necesidades de mayores referencias.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo.

—¿Sabes quién es Diana?

—¿Diana?

—Pelirroja, con penas en brazos y mejillas, usa lentes, dos coletas… Diana.

—Vamos juntas en el club de lectura.

—Me abordó en la mañana, también dice ser la persona con la que bailé en la fiesta de Alice, sólo quiero saber si es ella, o si Rose y Alice tuvieron algo que ver.

Isabella mordió su labio, en realidad no quería delatarlas a ellas, pero ninguna de las dos había hecho algo para esconder que había sido ella en parte la causante de su cita con Jazmín. Y recordar la mirada de odio que Edward le había dirigido la estremeció en su interior, no quería problemas con él. Mucho menos ahora que parecía ser de su tolerancia, lo suficiente para dejarla pasar la tarde en su casa o darle aventones.

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Tú siempre estás con ellas. Incluso si no estás interesada en el tema, parece que no temen hacer sus estúpidos planes frente a ti.

Por lo menos él no creía que ella tuviese algo que ver.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Diana algo que sólo tu sabrías? Eso podría servirte.

—Supongo que es una buena idea, no lo había pensado. ¿Cómo qué?

— No lo sé. Rose dice que conversaron durante toda la noche, ¿no? Podrías empezar por ahí.

—Gracias, no lo había pensado.

Era lo más inteligente sobre el tema que había escuchado desde que aquella barbarie había iniciado. Y entonces aparcó frente a la casa de ella, terminando de manera abrupta su conversación.

La casa de Bella era pequeña, a su madre jamás le había llamado la atención la jardinería por lo tanto lo primero que sobresalía era el patio de enfrente desierto, no había ni un solo árbol ahí. En cambio ambos vecinos de al lado tenían sus patios rebosantes de naturaleza. Para empeorar aquella fachada alguien, posiblemente su madre, había olvidado cerrar la llave del agua por lo que ahora su desértico patio se había convertido en un pantano.

Y aun así, quitando el hecho de la falta de vida silvestre en el patio, su casa se veía diferente a la de sus vecinos, su colonia era de clase media, por lo que una casa como aquella destacaba para mal. Desde que el matrimonio de sus padres se había venido abajo unos cuantos años atrás la casa comenzó a hacerlo también. Las losas del techo se habían caído y no habían sido repuestas, las lluvias habían acabado con la pintura dejando ahora un verde pálido espantoso, las ventanas estaban llenas de telarañas por afuera y no había ninguna decoración en el portón que le diese colorido.

Y Bella que había estado tan acostumbrada a aquella casa durante toda su vida, sólo hasta entonces que se encontró en el asiento de copiloto al lado de Edward fue consciente de todo aquello. Sintió un nudo extraño en su garganta y el estómago, nunca antes se había avergonzado de su situación, pero el problema no era su nivel económico: sino que su casa era el reflejo de su familia.

—Gracias por el aventón —dijo Isabella con la mano en la puerta. Edward asintió en silencio y como si aquel panorama no fuese ya malo para ella empeoró:

De la puerta de su casa salió su padre, caminando con paso veloz, detrás de él su madre, lanzándole prendas de ropa y una maleta que cayó con fuerza al lodo. Bella miró a sus padres discutiendo afuera de su casa. Reneé, la madre de Isabella, no paraba de maldecir a su marido mientras este no hacía más que pedir disculpas y seguir caminando hacia atrás.

Bella estaba ahí sólo observando sin ser notada por sus padres, entendió todo sin explicaciones: su padre había vuelto a serle infiel a su madre, ella lo había vuelto a descubrir y esta vez parecía que iba en serio la separación. Las anteriores ocasiones su madre no había hecho más que llorar y lamentarse, aceptando todas las disculpas de su padre y fingiendo que nada pasaba, pero quizás era aquella la primera vez que lo veía enfrentarse. Y Bella aunque lo intentó no pudo sentir orgullo por la mujer que le había dado la vida por enfrentar a aquel idiota que tenía como marido. No. El nudo en su garganta y su estómago se hacía más notorio. Aquel no era un idiota infiel, era papá. Y la desquiciada mujer que parecía no importarle los vecinos era mamá.

Después de pocos minutos todo había terminado, él logró tomar la maleta enlodada y subir a su vehículo, mientras su madre entraba a casa aun hecha una furia. Y entonces ella seguía ahí siendo espectadora de la desintegración de su familia. No. No sólo ella. También Edward que se mantenía a su lado en silencio.

—Nos vemos después —dijo ella bajando sin permitir que él dijera nada al respecto. Caminó hasta su casa con tranquilidad pero derramando lagrimas durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Edward se quedó quieto durante unos minutos procesando lo sucedido un par de veces en su cabeza y entonces encendió el automóvil y se fue a casa.

Dos horas más tarde Edward daba vueltas en su habitación como perro encerrado, aún pensaba en Isabella y sus padres. También pensaba en él y en sus propios padres, la situación había sido relativamente la misma pero tan diferente.

Se acostó en la cama cansado de pensar tanto sin llegar a nada y cuando cerró los ojos propuesto a dormir, encontró el rostro de Bella ahí, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus labios temblando, toda ella temblando en el asiento de su carro. _Se veía tan rota_.

Si ellos dos hubiesen sido amigos, amigos de verdad, amigos como lo era con Rose o Alice, él la habría abrazado e impedido que entrara de ese modo a su casa, no la habría dejado sola, posiblemente incluso a esas horas él seguiría con ella dándole alguna clase de apoyo. Pero no era Alice ni Rose y aun así no podía dejar de sentir cierta culpa por no hacer nada al respecto.

Tomó su teléfono entre las manos y buscó entre el registro de llamadas el número de Isabella del día anterior cuando le había llamado por accidente y había terminado por darle un pequeño aventón a la escuela. No lo pensó, porque sabía que si lo pensaba más de un minuto terminaría por no hacer nada, y él quería hacer algo, quería hacer lo que fuera para dejar de sentirse como lo hacía y poder dormir, entonces marcó el número de ella y esperó.

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo.

Hubo un silencio largo antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

—Hola.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo… —escucha un llanto del otro lado de la línea. Y la sensación de estarse metiendo donde no debe aparece, pero no cuelga el teléfono— él se ha ido.

Y él se queda ahí en su habitación, con el celular pegado a la oreja escuchando a Isabella llorar sin decir nada, y una parte de él se siente incómodo, como un intruso, porque está escuchando llorar a una chica a quien apenas conoce a pesar de los años de haber sido presentados. Y sabe que debería colgar y darle su espacio, piensa en sí mismo y cómo se sentía cuando sus padres se divorciaron: quería estar solo y piensa que tal vez debería dejarla tranquila y a solas.

Pero también piensa en la tranquilidad que le siguió al desahogo, cuando se quedó sentado en su habitación años atrás mientras que Rose lo abrazaba y él escondía su llanto en el cuello de ella.

Mientras el llanto de Bella inunda la bocina, él no puede dejar de pensar en su mejor amiga. Rose había sido su salvavidas en la separación de sus padres y aquel evento trágico en su vida los había vuelto inseparables, sin embargo su relación se volcó hacia el sentido equivocado. Él había llorado con ella unas cuantas veces por aquello y la confianza creada entre ambos fue tal que ella empezó a contarle sus problemas familiares y al revés.

En aquellos meses él estaba enamorado, loca y estúpidamente enamorado de Rosalie. Pero entonces, por alguna razón que aun no entendía, se convirtió en su espanta-amores. Rose comenzó a hablarle de otros chicos, de cómo ellos jugaban con ella, de lo estúpido que todos eran, de lo mucho que amaba, de verdad amaba, poder contarle todo a Edward. Pero parecía que sólo amaba contarle de amores y no lo amaba a él o jamás indicó lo contrario.

Y así fue como Rose le rompió el corazón, lo metió en una relación de cuenta chismes y cuestiones amorosas, y dejó de mirarla con amor, la seguía queriendo, incluso le seguía gustando, cuando Rosalie lo miraba a los ojos con ternura aún se ruborizaba y todas esas tonterías, pero había optado por dejar de quererla de ese otro modo y asumir el papel en el que sin saber cómo había terminado por quedarse.

Y en todas esas cosas pensaba mientras Bella seguía llorando al teléfono sin emitir ninguna palabra, y no podía dejar de pensar en Rose porque se preguntaba si acaso no estaba a punto de convertirse en el espanta-amores de Isabella. No quería escucharla llorar cada fin de semana que fuera dejada plantada, ni darle consejos para conquistar chicos, de verdad no quería, ya le bastaba con tener a Rose colgada de su brazo mientras moqueaba en sus camisetas.

Pero no podía solamente colgarle, porque había una imagen Bella con el corazón destrozado que seguía plasmado en su cabeza y la sensación de poder hacer algo por aquella joven que no era del todo su amiga ni desconocida lo mantenía ahí, sólo escuchando a Isabella llorar.

—Tal vez no lo parezca, Bella, pero todo va a estar bien.

Y mágicamente ella dejo de llorar, pero no por sentirse reconfortada con aquellas dulces palabras o por sorprenderse al saber que Edward del otro lado de la línea seguía ahí. Sino porque por primera vez no la había llamado Isabella.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas :)

Cuando lleguemos a los 10 comentarios con este capitulo, subire doble actualización. Besos y abrazos


	9. 8 Ya sabes

**La chica del karaoke**

 **Angielizz**

 **Ya sabes**

* * *

Isabella no se aparece al día siguiente en el instituto, ni al siguiente después de ese. Tanto Rosalie como Alice parecen ignorar el motivo, al parecer Bella les ha dicho que está enferma y él no ha querido meter la pata diciendo lo contrario.

Rosalie le ha presentado a una amiga a la hora del almuerzo, y en lugar de enfurecerse o salir corriendo de ahí actúa con tranquilidad aunque internamente está lanzando patadas voladoras a su rubia amiga.

La nueva chica del vestido azul es atractiva. Tiene el cabello oscuro y unos ojos verdes con un tono oscuro, _puede ser ella_ , rasca entre sus recuerdos para compararla pero no tiene idea de cómo descubrirla.

Se ha dado cuenta que con el paso de los días la chica del vestido azul parece difuminarse y transformarse en cualquiera. Recuerda el antifaz azul con plumas que llevaba a juego con el vestido, pero no recuerda más. En sus recuerdos e incluso en sus sueños ella se transforma, a veces la recuerda con el cabello suelto, agarrado, lacio, con bucles, unos ojos grandes y azules, o verdes, o marrones. Y aquella hermosa chica que conoció un viernes por la noche parece naufragar en sus memorias. Entonces la chica frente a él puede ser _ella._ O no. No lo sabe con certeza.

—¿Iras a la fiesta de Paolo? —pregunta Rebeca sentada a su lado.

—No sabía que hubiera una fiesta.

—Ha invitado a toda la escuela, sus padres se irán de viaje.

—¿En serio?

—Deberíamos ir juntos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Estás en clase de literatura, Rebeca? —pregunta queriendo descubrir si en realidad se trata de _ella_ antes de seguir planeando citas con una probable estafadora.

—Sí. Me parece que es la mejor clase entre todas. Sobre todo cuando el profesor comienza a comparar el contexto histórico con el de la obra. ¿A ti no te lo parece?

Edward asiente en silencio, Rosalie y Alice están dando brinquitos de emoción a lo lejos, se han levantado e ido para darles algún tipo de privacidad inexistente.

—Te sonara estúpido, pero ¿recuerdas esa canción que bailamos en la terraza aquella noche, recuerdas el nombre? —Rebeca se encoje de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

—No soy buena con los nombres. ¿Tú la recuerdas?

—Yo tampoco —se encoge de hombros Edward y se levanta— pero no bailamos en la terraza, ¿eso lo recuerdas?

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta de la chica se marcha. Se salta la clase de matemáticas y camina hacia el estacionamiento. Por supuesto que está molesto con Rosalie y Alice pero está cansado de intentar hacérselo entender a ambas, está cansado de gastar saliva y no ser escuchado.

Conduce un largo rato sin tener idea a dónde ir, su mamá va a molestarse si lo encuentra en casa más temprano de lo usual, por lo que necesita ir a donde sea, tampoco puede desperdiciar gasolina como si tuviera dinero para pagar esos gastos, su padre solo envía lo necesario y el dinero que va directo al combustible del automóvil está contado de acuerdo al uso del vehículo.

Y entonces se encuentra frente a la casa de Isabella. Podría bajarse, tocar la puerta y entrar, pero eso sería invadir su privacidad. Entonces la llama por segunda ocasión en su vida.

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo.

—Sé que eres tú —dice con un toque de ironía y humor, por supuesto, _el identificador de llamadas._

—¿Estás ocupada?

—No.

—Rosalie me ha pedido que te traiga los apuntes de clase. ¿Puedo pasar? —miente con aquella habilidad que ha adquirido con los años por ser hermano mayor.

—¿Estás aquí?

—Sí.

La línea se queda en silencio, y una de las cortinas de la ventana se mueve dejando ver el rostro desconcertado de Bella.

—Pasa.

No necesita explicar más ni permitir que el arrepentimiento se filtre por sus fosas nasales, por lo que baja del carro, pone la alarma al vehículo y se encamina hacia la puerta de la casa de Isabella. Ella abre la puerta al tiempo que él se encuentra frente a esta. Y él no sabe si ella lo dejara pasar, o si solo le pedirá sus apuntes, en realidad podría dejarlo afuera exigiendo unos apuntes que él no lleva consigo, pero aquello sería poco amable de su parte. Y aunque no la conoce ni sabe si tiene aversión con ser amable con las visitas tiene la fe en que no lo dejará afuera.

—Pasa —Bella se mueve a un lado y lo deja entrar. _¿Los amigos hacen esto, no?_ Quizás aún no sean amigos, ni confidentes ni exista una verdadera confianza entre ellos pero podrían empezar a estar encaminados hacia ese punto.

La casa de Isabella por dentro es por suerte mucho mejor que por fuera, se encuentra impecable y la decoración contrasta con el exterior porque adentro parece haber cierta armonía. El pasillo principal está repleto de cuadros de Bella, las mesas pequeñas de la sala tienen pequeños retratos de ella cuando ella era todavía una niña, y eso también habla del estado familiar: ella es lo único que mantiene a su familia con vida aunque justo en ese momento parezca lo contrario.

—¿Estás sola?

—Mamá está trabajando.

—¿Sigues enferma?, ¿estas tomando medicamentos? —Bella se encoge de hombros, no teniendo razones para mentir si él sabe la razón por la cual su madre le ha permitido ausentarse a clases. Y con aquella señal Edward comprende que sus teorías son ciertas: el divorcio de sus padres la tiene enferma o por lo menos fingiendo estarlo.

Entonces se permite observarla por primera vez desde que entró a su casa, ella va vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada, su cabello está agarrado en uno de esos nidos de pájaros que Bella frecuenta utilizar, pero lo que llama su atención no es su atuendo poco convencional sino su rostro. Debajo de sus ojos hay ojeras oscuras; sus ojos se ven pequeños, están hinchados; sus labios están caídos sin fingir alegría; pero lo peor es aquella mirada triste y perdida que tiene.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—¿Salir de aquí? —repite confundida.

—Un poco de distracción —ella alza una ceja en dirección al joven frente a ella, _¿qué se propone?_ Había esperado aquellos dos días que Edward cometiera alguna imprudencia y soltara la bomba del divorcio de sus padres a sus dos mejores amigas para que cualquiera de ellas fuese a consolarla, pero no esperaba encontrarlo a él en su casa intentando hacer lo mismo.

Mira a su alrededor buscando una excusa, pero la casa ha sido limpiada y no encuentra nada fuera de sitio, podría poner de pretexto alguna tarea pero teme que él quiera ayudarla y la verdad, la verdad, es que ella no quiere mantenerse un segundo más en esa casa vacía. Ha estado ahí encerrada las ultimas treinta y seis horas, no puede seguir ahí por más tiempo.

—De acuerdo.

Se dirigen hacia la entrada de la casa, Bella se agacha para esconder la llave debajo de una piedra al lado de la puerta y comienzan a caminar en silencio, la incomodidad por parte de ambos es evidente pero aun así siguen andando por la banqueta hasta encontrar la primera banca del parque más cercano.

Es Edward quien toma asiento sobre esta y Bella lo sigue sin decir nada. _Esto ha sido una mala, mala idea._ Y se quedan en silencio viendo las hojas de los arboles moverse. Incluso piensa que habría valido la pena el regaño de su madre por llegar a casa antes de tiempo, pero cuando mira hacia Isabella y ve su rostro vacío de expresión concentrada en contar las piedras bajo sus pies, decide que no puede estar en otro sitio, se lo debe.

 _¿Se lo debe?_ Se lo debe. De no ser por ella no sabría cómo descubrir quién es y quién no es la chica del vestido azul. Es lo menos que puede hacer a cambio. Se lo debe. Y con tal seguridad se gira hacia ella, su cuerpo necesita mostrar la intención de conversar y ella debería saberlo o está seguro que podrían mantenerse horas en silencio viendo hacia las ramas de los arboles contando hojas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No tienes que hacer esto. No es necesario. Podemos estar aquí, en silencio si lo prefieres.

Y vuelven a quedar en silencio. Una hoja cae del árbol frente a ellos y ambos enfocan su mirada en la hoja seca que baja lentamente por el aire. Edward recarga su espalda contra el respaldo de la banca. ¿Es incomodo intentar ser el apoyo de alguien cuando apenas hay comunicación? Ed mira a Bella un segundo y vuelve la vista al frente, ambos están ahí tensos e incomodos con la situación y ninguno tiene idea de cómo hacer que termine todo.

Isabella desea haber salido de su casa una hora antes como había venido pensando durante toda la mañana, de haber salido antes no estaría en aquella situación, pero igual parece preferible encontrarse en ese parque con alguien que no quiere estar en ese lugar a estar en su casa.

 _Si saco el celular y descargo una aplicación de juegos podría considerarse ofensivo. ¿No? Mierda._ Así que ambos se quedan ahí en un largo silencio hasta que el silencio deja de parecer incómodo.

—Cuando era niña me gustaba venir aquí.

—A mí también.

—¿En serio?

—Siempre he vivido aquí, en la misma calle, la misma casa, el mismo parque.

—Yo también.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. En primaria iba en la escuela que está dos calles más abajo.

—Yo también. Bueno, sólo los primeros tres años, luego construyeron una cerca de casa y cambié de escuela.

—Quizás nos conocimos entonces… sería una locura, ¿no crees? —Edward se encoge de hombros ante tal idea, Bella levanta la vista del suelo para mirarlo por primera vez desde que llegaron al parque y le da una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no te gusta tu nombre, Isabella?

—¿Así que lo sabes?

—Lo supuse.

—Creí que lo hacías apropósito.

—Cuando la gente te dice por tu nombre completo siempre arrugas la nariz. Isabella. —ella arruga la nariz justo como él había evidenciado— Ahí lo tienes.

—¿Y quiénes me dicen así?

—Bueno… —realmente lo pensó un rato hasta dar con la respuesta y sonriendo dijo—supongo que sólo yo, ¿no?

—Supones bien, Sherlock.

—¿Y por qué nunca dices nada?

—Creí que lo hacías apropósito. —Edward alza una ceja confundido pero ella no hace mayor aclaración al respecto— Rosalie y Alice siempre me dicen Bella.

—Isabella es un bonito nombre.

Bella negó con su cabeza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas enrojecidas. _Le gusta mi nombre._

—Tengo un segundo nombre ¿Quieres saberlo? —Bella niega con su cabeza.

—Guarda tu secreto porque en cuanto lo sepa, jamás dejare de usarlo en tu contra.

—Suena a una amenaza, infantil… pero una amenaza.

—Advertencia.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Y se quedan en silencio mirando a un perro que olfatea entre los arbustos antes de orinar sobre estos.

—Papá no ha llamado… creí que me buscaría, pero él no lo ha hecho.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —ella niega con su cabeza.

—Pero sé con quién está.

—¿Tu mamá lo sabía? Que él la engañaba —asiente— antes de que mis padres se separaran mamá creía que mi padre estaba engañándola, yo también lo creía, al final resultó que sólo era un adicto al trabajo pero todas esas semanas en que lo pensé tenía muchas emociones encontradas. Por un lado no podía dejar de pensar que ese idiota estuviera engañando a la mejor mujer del mundo, pero luego pensaba que él no dejaba de ser mi padre.

—El problema es que ese idiota es mi padre. Mamá lo ha perdonado tantas veces, yo lo he hecho… y al final ha decidido irse con ella y me ha dejado atrás.

—Él volverá.

—Tal vez, pero no quiero que lo haga y siento un peso en mi conciencia por tener esos pensamientos sobre mi padre, pero no quiero que vuelva y eso debe convertirme en una mala persona.

—No es así, sólo estás cansada de todo eso.

—¿Crees que debería apoyar a mamá?

—No tomes bandos. Es el único consejo que podría darte como hijo de dos padres separados. Deja que se saquen los ojos entre ellos si deben hacerlo. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—No ocultes lo que opinas al respecto de ellos. Si te molesta que él haya desaparecido sin más, deberías hacérselo saber en cuanto puedas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Es lo mejor que podrías hacer. De otro modo nunca sabrá qué es lo que te molesta y seguirá haciéndolo.

—Tiene sentido.

—Así es.

Se quedan en otro largo silencio, ya no hay tensiones ni incomodidades entre ellos pero parece haber una necesidad en el aire de seguir hablando.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Rose o Ali?

—Ellas son…

—¿Entrometidas, molestas, absorbentes, chillonas?

—No lo he dicho yo. Pero… sí. Y sé que lo harán más grande de lo que es.

—Bueno, es una de esas cosas que sí son grandes.

—Lo sé… pero no quiero volverlo real. ¿Sabes? Tú no debiste estar ahí y estoy tan avergonzada de eso.

—No digas eso. No estoy juzgando a tu familia, ni nada.

—No lo digo por eso… pero es como si fuese más real. Como uno de esos secretos que guardas y que cuando se revelan todo cambia.

—Si tus padres se divorcian, será más real.

—Lo harán. Mamá dice que consiguió abogado y todo eso.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Él es abogado. Y sabe que la ha cagado de verdad. Mamá dice que va a perderlo todo.

—Deja que se saquen los ojos, Bella. Pero no dejes que te metan en esas peleas.

—Esta es la segunda vez que me llamas Bella. —la primera vez había sido un par de noches antes mientras la llamaba por teléfono.

—¿De verdad odias tu nombre completo?

—Tenía una abuela, mi abuela paterna. Hacía unas deliciosas galletas de nuez, pero yo era su nieta menos preferida, entonces esta era una de las frases que usaba: "Deja esas galletas Isabella o voy a comerme tus dedos"

—¿Tus dedos? No suena escalofriante.

—Una vez me mordió las manos. Y no fue gracioso, así que… para de reír.

—Eso no es escalofriante. Definitivamente no lo es.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

—Jamás lo sabrás.

—Pero ibas a decírmelo.

—Pero no lo quisiste escuchar. Has perdido tu oportunidad.

—Rosalie y Alice me lo dirán.

—No lo saben. Es un secreto.

Isabella mira hacia el cielo que ha comenzado a nublarse.

—Hoy conocí a una chica, bueno tus leales compañeras me presentaron a una chica que presumía ser la chica del vestido azul.

—¿En serio?

—Recordé lo que dijiste. Le hice una pregunta con trampa y cayó. Gracias por el consejo.

—Para eso estamos los… ya sabes. —se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia a no poder terminar la frase, pero Edward tampoco la completa. _¿Amigos?_

—Pues ha sido de gran ayuda. Deberíamos volver, creo que va a llover.

—Así es. Gracias por la distracción —dice Bella levantándose de la banca y caminando al lado de Edward.

—De nada.

Caminan de regreso a la casa de ella, por el reloj en el celular de él han vuelto justo a la hora en que se suponía su última clase debía terminar, pero por otro lado el regreso es tan similar y diferente al principio. Caminan uno al lado del otro sin que sus brazos se rocen siquiera y van en silencio. Pero ambos tienen la certeza que aquel paseo al parque más cercano ha estado bien, él no desea haber vuelto a casa temprano y ella no piensa en que habría sido mejor salir de casa antes de que él llegara, al final del día todo ha estado bien.

Y entre ellos comienza a crearse algo que apenas pueden permitirse pensar. Ya sabes. Amistad. Pura, real y sincera amistad.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es bueno saber que esta historia está siendo de su agrado.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mi propuesta sigue en pie: si esta capitulo llega a los diez comentarios subiré doble capítulo.**

 **Saludos desde México.**


	10. 9 Amigos

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **Ya sabes**

* * *

Viernes por la noche.

Emmet quiere ir a una fiesta en casa de Paolo, pero Edward sólo quiere dormir, entonces como ha venido sucediendo desde hace algunas semanas se ve arrastrado a hacer algo que no quiere y termina en una fiesta a la que desearía haberse ausentado.

La casa de Paolo es una de esas mansiones que permiten el lujo de albergar por una noche a todos los estudiantes del instituto y también a conocidos o amigos de dichos estudiantes, por lo tanto la casa está rebozando de jóvenes menores de edad y también de algunos mayores de edad que se han colado.

Edward ni siquiera tiene idea de porqué ha sido llevado a la fuerza por Emmet hasta ese lugar: cinco minutos después de llegar juntos se han separado y perdido entre la multitud. Lo mismo habría sido su presencia que su ausencia, pero a nadie le importa más que a él. Busca entre los rostros alguno conocido, pero aunque reconoce a gente que va en su misma escuela, incluso en alguna de sus clases no está interesado en acercarse y charlar. No está interesado en nada. No quiere seguir ahí.

En el patio trasero, la gente ha pasado a convertir una simple fiesta en una _pool party_ los hombres se han quedado en bóxer mientras algunas chicas se han lanzado al agua con todo y pantalones de mezclilla mientras que las más atrevidas se han quedado en ropa interior mientras nadan y bailan dentro y también fuera del agua.

En el interior de la casa hay un verdadero caos. Ya se han roto algunas reliquias familiares y también han vomitado el suelo, sobre todo el de los baños, la gente baila, bebe y conversa donde sea. En un mismo escalón hay dos parejas besuqueándose y en un pequeño sillón para dos personas hay seis, sentadas una sobre otra. La cocina está llena de barriles de cerveza y sólo algunas sodas.

Las habitaciones de la casa han sido cerradas con llave para evitar cualquier aventura, a Paolo le desagrada dar explicaciones a sus padres sobre cómo las sabanas tuvieron que ser abandonadas en el basurero, además las habitaciones guardan objetos de valor monetario y sentimental que es mejor seguir manteniendo bajo llave.

Y entonces las ve: dos rostros familiares, camina dando algunos empujones y saltando al son de la música para avanzar con más rapidez, no tanto porque quiera llegar a ellas antes, sino porque sabe que una vez las pierda de vista difícilmente volverá a encontrarlas. Al acercarse a ellas se da cuenta que se trata de tres rostros y no dos como creía.

Rosalie, Alice y Isabella. Las primeras dos saltan, bailan y dan palmadas con sus brazos extendidos al aire al tiempo que mueven sus cabezas de un lado a otro al son de la canción, pero Bella, la aburrida Bella, se mantiene quieta sin moverse ni un milímetro, parece estar paralizada en su lugar mientras finge una sonrisa para sus dos amigas y mientras camina hacia ellas, Edward sabe que no es el único en aquel lugar que desearía estar en cualquier otro sitio.

—Chicas —tiene que gritar para hacerse oír, Rose se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo mientras lo besa en la mejilla, y ahí está de nuevo el rubor apareciendo en las mejillas de él, pero Rosalie ni siquiera es consciente de su efecto sobre él. Alice lo saluda animadamente desde su lugar y Bella solo levanta una mano a modo de saludo.

—Emmet dijo que no vendrías, me alegra que te haya convencido —Emmet y él eran amigos desde el primer semestre, pero al contrario de lo que podría esperarse Emmet no era amigo de Rosalie ni de Alice. Por lo que le sorprendió escuchar a Rosalie teniendo alguna clase de conversación con su amigo. _Mierda._ Él sabe lo que eso significa.

—Voy de salida —dijo Ed encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Bromeas? —Rosalie se acercó a su oído y entonces dijo— quédate, Ali quiere que esta sea la primera borrachera de Bella y quizás necesitemos un aventón para dejarla en su casa.

—¿Y ella lo sabe? —preguntó Edward mirando a Isabella sabiendo que lo más probable es que fuera ignorante de lo que estaban hablando en ese momento y de lo que sucedería más tarde.

—Necesita relajarse.

Y con esas palabras, sin que él pudiera replicar, las tres chicas se fueron, una manada de jóvenes con testosterona pasó frente a él actuando como barrera y se quedó ahí gritando el nombre de su rubia amiga pero sin ser jamás escuchado.

Cuando la fila de estudiantes de sexto dejo de estorbarle, ellas ya no estaban ahí.

 _¿Bella borracha?_ Admitía que aquello debería ser divertido, por supuesto, sacar a la gente de su zona de confort siempre lo era, pero no era el mejor momento, no después de lo que Isabella estaba pasando. Ni siquiera entendía qué estaba haciendo en esa fiesta o por qué había aceptado asistir. Pero la respuesta a eso podía resumirse a dos nombres: Rosalie y Alice haciendo de las suyas.

Las buscó por toda la casa. No creía que las intenciones de Alice o Rosalie fueran malas. La primera borrachera de todos los que conocía había iniciado como un plan oculto de algún amigo, pero lo más probable es que Isabella aun no confesara sus problemas familiares, porque de lo contrario las tres estarían en la habitación de alguna con un bote de nieve o alguna tontería parecida.

—Hola, Eddie —una hermosa pelirroja se paró frente a él deteniéndolo de los hombros y acercándose a él peligrosamente. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Barbs?

Barbs o Bárbara como fuese que el mundo la conocía era una chica promedio, no era muy guapa pero no era fea, ni delgada ni gorda, ni risueña ni seria, ni rebelde ni tranquila, era una mezcla de ternura y corrupción.

—La misma.

—Que sorpresa.

Y sin decir nada más se lanzó a sus labios, los brazos de ella se aferraron al cuello de él impidiendo que escapara, Edward se mantuvo quieto mientras miraba a la pelirroja con los ojos bien abiertos. Sentía la lengua de ella invadiendo su garganta y sólo se separaba lo suficiente para tomar aire y volver a besarlo. Ella olía a cerveza, a cigarros y al chicle que tenía en ese momento en su boca.

El olor a tabaco fue lo que lo hizo comprender que no se trataba de _ella_. Ella había preferido salir al patio antes de seguir en una fiesta que apestaba a tabaco, y usualmente, pensó Edward enlazando conjeturas, las personas fumadoras soportan muy bien el olor a cigarrillo.

— — — — — —

Había un joven frente a ella, Isabella se estaba encorvado y retrocediendo, pero sin espacio suficiente para escapar. Él parecía un experto cazador frente a una caza sencilla.

—Estoy con mis amigas.

—¿Y dónde están?

Alice había ido al baño diez minutos antes, dejándola a solas con Rosalie pero en ese momento apareció un atractivo chico con rizos, la última conquista de su amiga. Y así con un vaso de cerveza en la mano se alejó de la pareja. Le dio un trago a la amarga bebida hasta terminarla, decidió que igual y podría beber un poco de agua y se había separado hasta perderse de ambas. Y ahora estaba ahí, en la cocina con un apuesto pero completo desconocido.

—No lo sé.

Estaba mareada, le dolía la cabeza, y sentía sus pensamientos yendo más lentos de lo que deberían. En cualquier otra ocasión ella ya se encontraría lejos de aquel cretino que se creía con el derecho de sujetarle el mentón mientras se acercaba. ¡ _Va a besarme!_ El pensamiento apareció al tiempo que se alejaba lo suficiente para evitar el beso.

—Ven bonita, conozco un lugar donde vas a estar tranquila.

Un lugar tranquilo. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo. Sin problemas, sin divorcio, sin una madre que odiara a su padre, sin problemas, sin un hogar destruido, sin una futura madrastra, sin… un lugar tranquilo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta con ojos iluminados de esperanza.

—Sí.

Y sin decir más él la tomó de la mano mientras la encaminaba con suavidad pero determinación hacia el segundo piso. _¿Qué lugar tranquilo puede haber en esta casa? Hay demasiado ruido._ Pero siguió caminando tras aquel desconocido hacia el lugar tranquilo prometido, se tropezó varias veces con sus propios pies y se dio cuenta que se le dificultaba mantenerse caminando en línea recta. Su acompañante parecía exasperado por ella.

—Vamos, bonita —decía mientras jalaba de ella para apresurarle el paso.

Y ella siguió andando tras él. El desconocido intentó abrir las puertas de las habitaciones pero estas se encontraban cerradas con llave. Él saludó en el camino a un par de amigos recibiendo en respuesta guiños picaros y levantamiento de pulgares después de examinar a su ebria compañera.

 _¿Dónde está Rosalie? ¿Y Alice?_ Observó al joven que la empujaba con prisa por los pasillos sin perder la esperanza de encontrar alguna puerta abierta. _¿Quién es él?_

—Tengo que… que… vol… volver.

—Bonita, estamos a punto de divertirnos.

Y entonces sus alertas se activaron demasiado tarde, por supuesto, a causa del alcohol. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con aquel desconocido?, ¿por qué estaba sola? Y ¿a dónde se suponía que la estaba guiando?

—Quiero, quiero volver.

El pasillo se quedó vacío en aquel momento. Había un alboroto en el patio trasero y la gente salía para encontrar asiento en la primera fila de lo que parecía una pelea entre mujeres.

—Al carajo.

Y sin aviso, volvió a tomarla del mentón acercándose a ella.

—Suéltame.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. Miró hacia ambos lados del corredor sin encontrar a nadie.

—Ven, bonita. —el joven a su lado se acercó a ella de nuevo sin perder la paciencia ni la dulzura en su voz, pero sus acciones eran firmes y su fuerza evidente cuando la sujetó de la cintura impidiendo que escapara de nuevo.

Bella puso sus brazos frente a su rostro evitando que la besara, pero no pareció importarle a él cuando sus manos empezaron un lento recorrido por su cintura hacia sus pechos. Y ella estaba a punto de gritar cuando el desconocido fue separado con brusquedad de ella.

—Aléjate de ella.

Edward se paró frente a ella dándole la espalda y mirando a su contrincante con una mirada firme y severa. Sus miradas lanzaban dagas, y fuego y patadas y todo lo que habían aprendido a hacer para asesinar con ella.

—¿A ti qué te pasa, amigo? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

—Aléjate de ella —repitió la advertencia con la quijada apretada y los puños cerrados. El joven frente a él debía ir un año más avanzado, le sacaba una cabeza y su cuerpo eran puros músculos. No tenía oportunidad en ninguna otra ocasión, pero la ventaja de aquel momento era para Edward porque su contrincante llevaba varías cervezas encima.

El desconocido se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese sucedido nada y se marchó. Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta ella lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces: tal vez se debía a su estado de embriaguez que le impedía pensar y actuar con normalidad, o su alteración por lo sucedido que la había hecho sentir tan vulnerable. Pero se aferró a él como si de ese modo volviese a la seguridad. _Si Ed no hubiese aparecido…_ despejó de su cabeza esos pensamientos y se concentró en el presente.

Rosalie y Alice habían aparecido aquel viernes en su casa después de que las clases se dieron por terminadas. Estuvieron en su habitación como cualquier otro día y cuando ella estaba a punto de contarles sus problemas familiares, salió a colación la razón por la cual ambas se encontraban ahí. Una fiesta. No hubo replicas, enfados o pretextos que pudieran contra los deseos de Rosalie y Alice para que asistiera al evento.

Fiesta en casa de Paolo Orduño. ¿Quién era Paolo Orduño? Isabella estaba segura que era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre del individuo. Estaba incluso segura que ni Rosalie ni Alice tenían idea de quién era él.

Sólo hasta que la tuvo así frente a él, fue consciente de la estatura de ella, la barbilla de él llegaba exactamente a su frente haciéndola parecer más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Cuestión de perspectiva, suponía. Se quedaron quietos, Bella no estaba llorando, pero podía sentir el corazón de ella latiendo con fuerza contra su propio pecho.

—Gracias.

Él pasó sus brazos detrás de ella, devolviéndole el abrazo. Isabella apestaba a cerveza y un ligero olor a rosas que debía ser su perfume o acondicionador, pero por lo menos no olía a cigarrillo ni estaba intentado meterle su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta. Se preguntó qué habría sucedido si hubiese pasado de largo, creyendo que se trataba de una pareja más intentado buscar privacidad entre los pasillos. De no ser porque había reconocido su cabello y su vestuario… alejó esas ideas de su cabeza y se concentró en ella.

Tenía que sacarla de ese lugar. Tenía que encontrar a una de sus dos amigas y buscar explicaciones. Tenía también que agradecerle a Paolo por ser tan inteligente y cerrar todas las puertas de su casa. Y tenía que conseguir descubrir porqué Emmet y Rosalie se conocían. Pero tenía que sacarla de ese lugar primero, y ya después hacer el resto.

Se alejó unos centímetros de Isabella para mirarla a la cara, no estaba llorando pero aún se veía asustada y borracha, demasiado borracha. Y resultó que no era divertido verla en ese estado como creía, Bella no estaba haciendo ninguna tontería ni parecía ser más graciosa, sólo parecía más asustada y sin control.

—Podrías… podrías… —y tenía problemas para terminar o iniciar alguna frase coherente. ¿Cómo es que la habían dejado a su suerte en aquella fiesta?

—Te llevaré a casa.

Comenzó a caminar al lado de ella, pero Isabella caminaba en zigzag y se tambaleaba de una manera graciosa aunque peligrosa para su estado. No lo pensó cuando ya la tenía sujeta de los hombros y caminaba con ella así entre los pasillos.

Bajar las escaleras con Isabella resultó más complicado de lo que debía, la gente había parecido encontrar un buen sitio para pista de baile en los escalones, por lo que tuvo que cuidar que Bella no bajara rondando las escaleras y que ninguno de los dos terminara golpeado por los bailarines excéntricos.

Deseó encontrarse a alguna de sus amigas para sacar un poco de la ira que iniciaba a crearse en su pecho, pero aunque las buscó con la mirada no dio con el rastro de ellas. ¿A dónde debía llevar a Isabella?

La miró caminar a su lado en silencio mientras pasaban por el patio del frente. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que dieron con el vehículo de él.

—Si tienes que vomitar, que sea ahora. —le dijo con seriedad, pero Bella negó con su cabeza. Le abrió la puerta del frente y una vez acomodada y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, llamó a Rosalie, también llamó a Alice pero ninguna de las dos contestó, por lo que optó por dejarles un mensaje escrito avisándoles sobre el estado de Isabella y que la llevaría a su casa.

Subió al asiento del piloto, Bella miraba en su dirección con una boba sonrisa. _Así que esa era la faceta de Isabella divertida y ebria_. Pero seguía enojado como para tomarle el pelo o bromear sobre su estado.

—¿Conoces al imbécil que estaba contigo? —en realidad no había pensado en aquello, Bella no se veía cómoda con el hecho de tener a un tipo a punto de meter sus manos debajo de su camisa pero quizás era un amigo de ella que se había dejado llevar.

—¿Quién?

—El pelirrojo que estaba molestándote en la fiesta.

—Nunca lo había visto, ¿tú sabes quién es? —Edward negó su cabeza mientras encendía el auto y se dirigía a casa de ella.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, Isabella.

—De nuevo con lo de Isabella, ya te dije que no me gusta —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez por el tono infantil en la voz de ella.

—Pero a mí sí, Isabella.

—Suena al nombre de una anciana.

—Está bien para mí.

—¿Crees que soy como una anciana?

—Por lo menos te comportas como una anciana que no logró dejar atrás el rock de los ochenta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vienes a una fiesta, y pudiendo traer un bonito vestido, optas por unos jeans y una camiseta de una banda de los ochentas.

—¿Qué tienes contra Soda Stereo?

—Nada, un buen grupo, pero no vendría a una fiesta con una camisa de ellos.

—Un vestido bonito es el peor estereotipo de una chica en una fiesta.

—Hoy vi peores atuendos, no diría peores… poco convencionales, quizás.

—Las chicas en ropa interior de la piscina. También las vi.

Cuando se encontraron frente a un semáforo en rojo, Edward se giró a ver a Bella que seguía sentada en dirección a él. Ojala no dejara de hablar, porque entonces la seguridad y limpieza de su automóvil podría encontrarse en peligro. Isabella tenía una sonrisa enorme, una estúpida sonrisa de borracha, tenía los ojos cerrados pero seguía conversando con él.

—Eres graciosa cuando estás borracha, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio?

—Así es. Supongo que mañana tendré que recordártelo.

— Oye Ed, hay algo que tienes que saber de la chica del vestido azul.

—Oh no. Sólo detente y cambia de sintonía. Me gusta platicar contigo porque a ti de verdad no te importa ese tema. Así que hazme el favor de no hablar de ella.

—Pero… —Edward tapó su boca con su mano derecha mientras conducía con la izquierda, y sin mirarla siguió hablando.

—No hablemos de eso. ¿Sí?

—Pero…—dijo ella aún con la boca tapada.

—Bella. No hoy. No nunca, pero de preferencia no hoy.

—Está bien.

Y se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio hasta que el semáforo cambió de luz.

—No dejes de hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que vomites el auto.

—No lo haré.

—No, no lo harás. Así que sigue hablando.

—Reprobé el examen de química.

—¿Qué examen?

—El examen al que iba tarde, el día del sostén rojo.

—¿Sostén rojo?

—Cuando te llame por accidente, me diste un aventón a la escuela, estaba lloviendo.

—Ah, ese día… ¿el día del sostén rojo?

—Así lo he llamado en mi diario.

—¿Tienes un diario?

—Sí.

—¿Y este día tendrá un nombre?

—El día del idiota abusivo.

—¿El idiota abusivo?

—El tipo que intento tocar mi ombligo.

—Estoy seguro que no quería tocar sólo tu ombligo… pero podrías llamar a este día así, si eso quieres.

—¿Tú cómo le pondrías?

—El día en que nos hicimos amigos.

Bella sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez abrió los ojos, no sorprendida, simplemente abiertos curiosos.

—Sabía que éramos amigos.

Edward detuvo el automóvil cuando se encontraron frente a la casa de ella. Bella miró hacia todos lados hasta reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Gracias por el aventón.

—Cuando quieras.

Isabella abrió la puerta y bajó, Edward esperó con la intención de marcharse hasta que ella entrara a su casa, pero al quinto paso ella terminó en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Edward cuando se acercó a ella.

—Sí. Sólo compruebo una teoría. —la ayudó a levantarse y caminó al lado de ella, sujetándola por los hombros, hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

—¿Qué teoría? —preguntó buscando la llave en la piedra en la que el día anterior la había visto esconder la llave de la casa.

—La de la gravedad —él no pudo evitar reír ante aquello, y siguió buscando las llaves de la casa— ¿Sabes cómo entrar a tu casa?

—Sí —Edward había esperado que ella sacara la llave de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, no es que llevara una cuenta de las veces en las que él había llegado a su casa borracho pero no recordaba ninguna en la que hubiese sido descubierto, así que unas llaves en su pantalón había sido lo más lógico que se le ocurrió hasta que ella comenzó a gritar— ¡MAMÁ!, ¡MAMÁ! ¡YA LLEGUÉ! —y acompañado de los gritos, los golpes fuertes contra la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? Vas a meterte en problemas —detuvo los golpes en la puerta sujetándole los brazos con una mano y con la otra tapándole la boca— ¿dónde están las llaves?

—Aquí —dijo sacando la llave del bolsillo del pantalón, por segunda ocasión consecutiva Edward soltó una carcajada al tiempo que una luz iluminaba el interior de la casa.

—Maldición.

La madre de Isabella era una mujer encantadora, al menos en aquello coincidían Rosalie y Alice, ambas creían que de las tres madres de ellas, la de Bella era la más tierna y comprensiva. Pero la madre de Isabella a la una de la mañana, con una bata de dormir, unas visibles ojeras y una sorpresiva y molesta mirada ante su única hija, borracha, podía parecer un monstruo.

—Sólo vine a dejar a Bella —dijo Edward antes de que la mujer dijera algo— se pasó con las bebidas, creo que ni siquiera sabía qué estaba tomando, y cuando la encontré decidí acompañarla a casa, no decidí, ella me lo pidió, yo me ofrecí… aquí está ella.

—¿Estás borracha? —la mujer se dirigió a su hija.

—Mamá solo fueron unos vasos, Ed me ha dado un aventón. Y estoy a salvo.

—Estás borracha y muy castigada. ¿Quién es él?

—Es Ed, vamos en la escuela juntos.

Si esa mujer fuera su madre, pensó Edward, él ya se encontraría tomando una ducha fría, un largo sermón, un castigo de un mes, una llamada entre hombres con su padre, un castigo, sin celular o automóvil, y la amenaza de no volver a pasar o sino…

—Bien, Edward, muchas gracias por traer a mi hija —Isabella entró a la casa sin despedirse y caminó directo a su habitación— pero preferiría que la próxima vez que nos encontremos la devuelvas sin aliento a alcohol.

—Claro, señora.

—Conduce con cuidado.

Y con esas breves palabras la puerta de la casa de Isabella fue cerrada en sus narices. Caminó de regreso al carro. Esperó unos minutos afuera de la casa de ella hasta que las luces de la casa se apagaron. Tomó su celular, quería ser el primero en enterarse de su castigo y asegurarse que no hubiera tenido mayores problemas con su madre, pero la canción de AC DC inundoó el auto un momento antes de encontrar el pequeño celular de Bella debajo del asiento.

Ya se enteraría más tarde, dejó el teléfono de ella en el asiento del copiloto y condujo de vuelta a casa sin que su curiosidad se asomara al celular de ella, porque si tan sólo él hubiese revisado imágenes habría descubierto las fotos de que tres semanas antes Isabella había tomado a un antifaz azul con plumas comprado en una tienda de antigüedades, y habría descubierto dónde la chica del vestido azul había comprado la máscara que iba a juego con su atuendo, pero su curiosidad no fue tentada ni un segundo por aquel aparato que parecía tan personal y que para él, creía, no podía guardar ningún secreto de su interés.

* * *

 **Y una posible pista, falsa o no estará por verse...**

 **Estaré esperando sus comentarios, y recuerden. Si llegamos a diez comentarios por capitulo, actualización doble.**

 **Saludos, desde México.**


	11. 10 Bebida para la resaca

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **Bebida para la resaca**

* * *

Aquel sábado estaba lloviendo, su padre habría dicho algo como que el cielo estaba llorando o que el agua de lluvia era buena para borrar las heridas, todo dependiendo de su sentido del humor de aquel día, pero papá no estaba ahí aquella mañana cuando salió de su habitación en su busca sin encontrarlo como venía sucediendo por una semana.

Recorrió la casa vacía, su madre estaba en la oficina incluso aquella mañana de sábado, lo que fuera con tal de mantenerse alejada de aquella casa que le recordaba a su infiel esposo entraba en sus posibilidades. A Isabella le dolía su cabeza, sentía como si la hubiesen amartillado una y otra y otra vez más durante toda la noche. Intentó pensar en lo sucedido pero todo eran imágenes borrosas carentes de sentido.

Caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, al abrir el refrigerador lo encontró vacío, la alacena estaba en el mismo estado, posiblemente su economía se vería afectada por el abandono de su padre, pero aquellos estantes vacíos no eran por falta de dinero, simplemente a su madre se le había olvidado, se había olvidado de comprar comida, pagar el internet, y que tenía una adolescente en casa que había perdido a su padre y que necesitaba de ella.

Respiró hondo. No la culpaba, si ella pudiera también se iría a donde fuera para distraerse, pero ahí estaba. Atrapada entre todas aquellas habitaciones vacías, las paredes, las fotografías colgadas en los muros y los estantes sin latas de comida.

Con el estómago rugiendo dio los diez pasos necesarios para salir de la cocina y sentarse en el salón, se acostó en el sillón grande, subiendo los pies sobre el colchón sin importar lo que podría decir su madre si aparecía en aquel momento. Pero como su madre no daría la cara aquel día sino hasta después de la hora de comida, no le importó manchar el asiento con la tierra de sus pies descalzos.

De no ser por el dolor en su cabeza habría encendido el televisor para matar al tiempo más rápido, pero como la migraña resultaba intolerante optó por limitarse a mirar el techo e intentar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Después de unos minutos cuando creía que iba a quedarse dormida unos toques fuertes en la puerta la hicieron recobrar total conciencia. Se levantó del sillón con prisa, consiguiendo aumentar el dolor de cabeza y marearse, pero aun así se encaminó hacia el recibidor. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Rosalie y Alice, ambas vestían unos vestidos floreados y llevaban su peinado en una elegante coleta, parecían gemelas de vestuario, Isabella nunca había entendido bien cómo es que ambas sincronizaban a la hora de arreglarse, pero usualmente así era lo que sólo terminaba por hacer que fuese ella quien desentonara y resultase más notorio su atuendo desaliñado.

—Lo siento tanto —y con esas breves palabras Rose se lanzó a sus brazos, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. Alice se unió a ellas un segundo más tarde.

—Te juro que no fue nuestra intención.

Isabella las miró confundida, ¿qué hacían un sábado tan temprano en la puerta de su casa después de una fiesta? Y ¿por qué lucían tan arrepentidas?

—Ed está tan molesto. No tienes una idea.

—¿Edward?

—Dios, le debes una grande... le debemos una grande, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, Bella, lo siento tanto —volvió a repetir aquellas tres palabras Rosalie consiguiendo desconcertarla aún más.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sólo sé que tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable. ¿Podemos subir a mi habitación?

Una vez las tres instaladas y desparramadas en la pequeña cama individual de Isabella comenzaron a narrar lo sucedido.

—Ed aporreó a mi puerta desde las ocho de la mañana, y entonces se ha soltado a insultarme. Estaba tan enojado. Y yo pensaba que él era un ridículo, exagerado e idiota. Porque ¿Quién aparece a las ocho de la mañana solo para regañarme como si fuera mi padre? Pero... Bella, lo siento tanto. —mientras explicaba todo aquello Alice volvió a saltar sobre sus brazos. Bella se alejó de Alice confundida, curiosa pero también temerosa.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ed me ha llamado antes de ir a fastidiar a Alice en persona... él fue quien te dejo en tu casa anoche —Rosalie se mordió el labio antes de soltar la bomba— te emborrachaste, te perdimos de vista, en realidad creíamos que te habías ido porque ya habías amenazado con hacerlo, entonces no te buscamos y no parecías borracha cuando nos separamos... Ed dice que te rescató de un idiota abusivo.

Bella se quedó quieta durante un minuto aproximadamente, sin mostrar emociones en su rostro, simplemente repitiendo aquellas palabras en su cabeza hasta que tomaron sentido.

—¿Un idiota abusivo?

Podía entender que se tratara de un idiota, los chicos de su edad usualmente iban acompañados de aquel adjetivo. ¿Pero abusivo? ¿Alguien la había estado molestando la noche anterior? ¿Molestado con insultos o bromas pesadas? ¿Molestado con toqueteos? ¿Alguien había abusado de ella? Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Intentó recordar pero su cabeza parecía no cooperar.

—Eso es todo lo que ha dicho.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ambas se encogieron de hombros pero sin atreverse a mirarla. _¿Un idiota abusivo?_

Isabella corrió al baño, estaba segura de estar a punto de vomitar pero cuando se inclinó en la taza de baño nada salió de su boca excepto su propio llanto. Se levantó del suelo y se quitó la blusa enfrente del espejo, revisó su cuerpo intentando encontrar alguna marca, un moretón, un chupete, lo que fuera que indicara que alguien había hecho algo con ella. Alice se acercó a Bella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Deberíamos llevarte al hospital

—¿Qué?

—Por si acaso... ¿tú no recuerdas nada? —Bella negó con su cabeza aún alterada con la idea de terminar con un extraño en bata revisándola para cerciorarse de que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido.

—No quiero ir al hospital, no sé qué podría decir. "No lo recuerdo pero alguien podría haberme... —se quedó callada incapaz de terminar la frase. _Violación. Esto no puede estarme pasando a mí._

—Deberías hablar con Ed primero. Él podría ser testigo, y ayudarte en caso de que tengas que hacer alguna denuncia.

—¿Una denuncia?, ¿te refieres a hacer esto público?

—Alguien debe hacerse responsable —coincidió Rosalie con la idea de Alice— no puede quedar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Deberíamos decírselo a tu mamá antes. O tu papá, él es abogado, sabrá qué hacer.

¿Decírselo a sus padres, abogados, doctores? ¿Alguien más podía escuchar a su corazón taladrándole el pecho y la cabeza?

—Mi mamá también podría ayudar —dijo Rosalie— y tengo algunos tíos que saben sobre el tema.

¿Decírselo a más gente? ¿Acaso no podían esperar a que ella lo procesara primero? Bella aún estaba llorando y las dos chicas frente a ella parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero concentradas en alguna clase de justicia contra el abusivo idiota que ella ni siquiera podía recordar. Podía verlo en el rostro de ambas, aparte de las emociones encontradas por lo que sea que le hubiese pasado a ella la noche anterior, había una chispa en ellas: un plan creándose en su mente.

Y como si aquello pudiera empeorar alguien tocaba a la puerta. Las tres miraron hacia el recibidor.

—¿Quieres que yo abra? —preguntó Alice mirando a Isabella y sus evidentes lágrimas.

—Yo puedo. —Bella volvió a ponerse la blusa que estaba en el suelo.

Y con esas dos breves palabras sacó de algún lugar en su interior la fuerza necesaria para caminar los siete pasos hacia la puerta. Se limpió con las mangas de su camisa las lágrimas que rondaban en su puerta y abrió apenas la puerta para ser sólo ella quien pudiera ver hacia afuera y no sus amigas.

—Puede ser un poco inconveniente y temprano pero...

Edward estaba ahí, luciendo como si no fueran las nueve de la mañana y como si todo anduviera bien. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Miró hacia el suelo al pensar que quizás él sabía todo lo sucedido, lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido él lo sabía. Era lo único por lo que él se presentaría de ese modo a su casa.

—Te traje esto.

Señaló un vaso de vidrio con tapadera, podía verse una bebida de un tono y textura poco antójale. ¿Para qué era aquello? _Algún método anticonceptivo de emergencia..._ la simple idea le provocó nauseas.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos brillaban y ardían, pero no iba a romperse frente a él, aquella era una pequeña prueba ante todo lo que podría venir más adelante.

—¿Qué paso?, ¿tienes alguna clase de amnesia? —Isabella asintió en silencio sin poder hacer salir las palabras de sus labios y sin despegar la vista del suelo.

 _Menos mal_ , pensó Edward mientras la observaba. Bella llevaba aquella mañana el cabello en uno de esos nidos de pájaros, una camisa de manga larga de una banda de rock en español y unos pantalones sueltos de lino, pero no era su atuendo lo que llamaba su atención, de nuevo era su rostro. Se mostraba seria, pálida y _tan rota._ No entendía su estado de ánimo, quizás de haber recordado su desagradable encuentro con el idiota de ultimo año tendría sentido, pero sino lo recordaba no tenía razones. _Tal vez su mamá la ha castigado para siempre._

—Te traje una bebida para la resaca.

—¿Resaca?

—¿No te duele la cabeza?

—Sí... ¿sólo es para la resaca?

—¿Para qué más sería?

Isabella su ruborizó negando con su cabeza pero sin levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, aquella actitud comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo y anoche olvidaste tu celular en mi auto —y diciendo eso le extendió el celular frente a ella. Bella lo tomó levantando por primera vez la cabeza y dejando ver sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Isabella guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras que con la otra mano se limpiaba la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo... cómo podría?

—¿Cómo podrías? —repitió confundido.

—Sólo dime qué pasó anoche.

—Veras... —Edward tomó una bocanada de aire para decírselo de una vez sin rodeos pero Bella tapó su boca con su mano y negó con su cabeza.

—Entra.

No quería que ningún vecino escuchara lo que había sucedido, tampoco habría querido que Alice o Rosalie lo escucharan pero daba lo mismo. Una vez adentro lo primero que los ojos de Edward hicieron luego de dejar de mirar las lágrimas de Isabella fue a las dos jóvenes paradas nerviosas en el pasillo. Se miraron los tres confundidos, sin que ninguno se explicara qué hacía el otro ahí.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí. Bella ya lo sabe, pero no recuerda nada y necesita que la ayudes, necesita que le expliques lo que ha sucedido con el idiota que abusó de ella en la fiesta —y mientras Alice decía todo aquello acercándose hacia Edward, él por su parte intentaba analizar sus palabras. Miró a Isabella que parecía incomoda y desviando su vista de él.

—¿El idiota que...

—Alice llamará a su mamá que es abogada y si tú sabes quién es el cretino entonces podríamos tener algún caso de violación firme para que...

—Espera ¿qué?

—No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya, Bella tendrá que enfrentarlo para que se haga justicia.

—¿Qué? —repitió Edward, Bella se recargo contra la pared, como si se estuviera sujetando de esa manera

—Su padre es abogado, obviamente apoyara nuestra idea. Incluso deberíamos denunciarlo en la escuela si es que estudiamos en el mismo lugar.

—Eso no ha pasado —se dirigió a ella, pero Bella ya no estaba escuchando. Estaba gritando en su cabeza mientras intentaba salvar algún recuerdo de la noche anterior—¿Bella? Isabella —Y entonces para sorpresa de las dos jóvenes que los veían expectantes, él tomó la cara de ella y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus dedos intentando llamar su atención—Isabella eso no ha pasado.

—¿No? —él negó con su cabeza con rapidez.

—No ha pasado nada

—¿De verdad?

—Lo juro.

—Me han dado el susto de mi vida —dijo mirando acusadoramente a Rosalie y a Alice.

Edward siguió limpiando sus lágrimas y mientras lo hacía Rosalie los observaba en silencio, _¿desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?_ Y ¿qué hacia él en casa de ella? Él no había dicho nada sobre Isabella aquellos días, pero creía que si de la noche a la mañana habían optado por ser amigos, él o ella se lo habrían comentado. ¿Era alguna clase de amistad secreta?

Rosalie caminó hacia ellos y abrazó con fuerza a Isabella para darle apoyo y alejarla al mismo tiempo de Edward. Los cuatro tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala de la casa de Isabella y cuando ella dejó de llorar comenzó la pelea de miradas.

—¿Cómo es que ambas han terminado por distorsionar lo que dije hasta convertirlo en alguna clase de testimonio de violación?

—Tú lo has dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que habías rescatado a Bella de un idiota abusivo.

—Dije que había alejado a Isabella de un idiota abusivo. No que alguien había abusado de ella.

—Es lo mismo.

—Claro que no.

—Pero has sido tú quien lo catalogo como un idiota abusivo.

—En teoría ha sido ella —dijo apuntando con su mentón hacia Isabella, quien estaba sentada en medio de Rosalie y Alice, mientras sostenía con fuerza el recipiente con la bebida que Edward había llevado para quitar la resaca sin sacar los animos para darle un trago.

—¿Yo?

—¿Bella llamando a alguien idiota? Debió ser interesante verte borracha —bromea Alice, tanto Ed como Rosalie le lanzan una mirada envenenada, mientras Isabella se ruboriza en silencio.

Edward mira a la castaña, no ignora que ha evitado mirarlo desde que se sentaron en la sala o desde que entró a su casa. Es incomodo, por supuesto, y se da cuenta que es ahora más complicado ser ignorado por ella que antes.

Antes podrían encontrarse los dos en el mismo sitio sin tener motivos para hablarse, en cuanto eso sucedía cada uno tomaba su camino sin despedirse siquiera, él ni siquiera podía recordar una vez que hubiese saludado a Isabella directamente cuando estaba con las otras dos jóvenes, mucho menos alguna vez en que la hubiese saludado cuando se encontraba sola. Pero ahí, en aquella sala, ser ignorado de tal modo parecía incomodarle.

Sin embargo, y sólo como excusando a la aludida, ella no lo ignoraba apropósito, evitaba mirarlo, era cierto, aun se sentía avergonzada sobre todo porque no lograba ordenar sus recuerdos, pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que incluso un tornado frente a ella habría sido ignorado.

—Tengo que irme —anuncia Edward levantándose del sillón individual en el que se había encontrado— sólo vine a devolverte el celular —excusa incluso su presencia en ese sitio. Ahora la idea de ir a ver cómo se encuentra le parece del todo estúpida.

Estuvo en su habitación desde las siete de la mañana despierto decidiendo ir a casa de ella o no hacerlo, y luego de dos horas se había decidido por ello, sobre todo después de pelear con Alice y Rosalie y no haber encontrado ninguna clase de consuelo en eso. Pero ahí estaba y todo le parecía una tontería de su parte en ese momento.

—¿Y el resto de la historia? —pregunta Alice mostrando los deseos que tiene por llenar los espacios vacios de la noche anterior, Bella también quiere que cuente el resto y es por eso que lo mira con sus ojos aún brillosos y rojos.

Y el odia a su propia madre en ese instante, porque si ella no le hubiese metido la idea tan en serio de la caballerosidad y en que debía ser el hombre que ella quería que fuera, uno que de preferencia no se pareciera a su padre, él se habría ido, pero ahí estaba: viendo a tres chicas con ojos ansiosos de escuchar el resto.

Edward se sienta y cuenta el resto.

Y mientras lo hace los recuerdos borrosos de Bella van tomando cierto contorno y sentido, recuerda el alcohol; a Rosalie y Alice bailando; la cocina llena de bebidas; un pelirrojo que jala su mano y la lleva al segundo piso; los pasillos llenos de parejas; el par de besos frustrados; a Edward.

La cara del pelirrojo se ve difusa, pero el rostro de Edward está más presente. Su mirada furiosa contra el pelirrojo, el abrazo, y el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros. Y el retortijón en su estómago aparece como lo ha venido haciendo desde varias semanas atrás.

Ellas tienen razón: le debe una grande a Edward. Y se siente agradecida por su aparición y por haberla llevado a casa.

La historia que cuenta Edward finaliza con el aventón a media noche, pero no narra la conversación entre ellos ni sus estúpidos comentarios, o su caída, la noche termina en cuanto ella sube al auto y se pregunta si algo del resto realmente ocurrió o no.

—¿Dudas aclaradas?

Alice y Isabella asienten, la segunda con una sonrisa pequeña de agradecimiento que no puede ser correspondida porque el campo visual de él se ve invadido por el cuerpo de Rosalie que se lanza a sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias, por salvarla de ese imbécil.

Bella piensa que quizás ella debería ser quien agradezca con tal efusividad, comprende que no porque no son esa clase de amigos ni tan cercanos, pero debería ser ella. Sin embargo es Rosalie a quien le devuelven el abrazo, le obsequian una sonrisa de _no fue nada,_ y es Rose la que ocasiona como respuesta un rubor en la mejilla de Edward.

—¿Podrías bajarte? —pregunta Edward señalando el cuerpo de ella sobre él— tengo que ir a casa —se levanta y le da una última mirada a Isabella— tomate esa bebida, te quitara el dolor de cabeza.

Bella le da un sorbo a la bebida, el sabor es una mezcla de amargo y agrio combinado con jugo de arandanos, no quiere saber qué es lo que está tomando. Alice se levanta para despedirse de Edward y llevarlo a la puerta. Bella no lo piensa y comienza a dar sorbos fuertes y seguidos al vaso hasta terminarlo, traga ignorando la necesidad de vomitar el líquido. Rosalie ha encendido el televisor cuando Isabella se levanta de su asiento con el recipiente vacío en su mano y camina hacia la puerta, Alice y ella se encuentran en el pasillo.

—Le devolveré su vaso—se excusa Bella caminando hacia el automóvil de él.

Edward está por encender su vehículo cuando ve a Bella caminando hacia él. Le abre la puerta del copiloto desde adentro, y ella no tiene que pensarlo cuando toma asiento a su lado.

—Gracias —dice mostrando el vaso sin la bebida.

—¿Te gustó? —ella niega con su cabeza— uno de cada cinco casos es efectivo.

—¿Es alguna clase de receta secreta tuya?

—Supongo que algo así, la encontré en internet hace unos años.

—Yo sólo quería agradecerte por lo de anoche.

—No fue nada del otro mundo, Isabella.

Y de nuevo con su afán de llamarla por su nombre completo. Quizás algún día podría hacerle comprender que de verdad no le gusta nada.

—¿Algún día me dirás tu segundo nombre? —él niega con su cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad, Isabella —esta vez repite su nombre con la única intención de molestarla y ella lo sabe.

—Gracias por la bebida, y lo de anoche y por devolverme mi celular.

—No te preocupes —él se ve tranquilo de nuevo, relajado a diferencia de su comportamiento anterior dentro de su casa; y entonces ella supone que él no revisó su celular ni nada, ¿por qué lo haría? Ni que ella fuese la clase de persona que pudiese ocultar un secreto importante, por lo menos no lo aparenta.

—Nos vemos el lunes —dice abriendo la puerta.

—Hasta entonces.

 **Hola a todos, gracias por seguir por ahí y sus mensajes privados.**

 **Siento mucho la demora, estos días han sido llenos de presión y no había tenido tiempo de sentarme ni siquiera para subirlo a internet aunque ya lo tenía completo.**

 **El miercoles subiré nuevo capitulo, a excepción claro, que ustedes lleguen a los 10 comentarios.**

 **Hasta entonces.**

 **Besos y abrazos desde México.**


	12. 11 Lunes

Capítulo 11

La tercera semana daba inicio con aquel lunes por la mañana. El día se mostraba agradable para todos los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad. Había unas nubes ligeras en el cielo que cubrían los rayos del sol pero que no se mostraban amenazantes con alguna clase de lluvia repentina. Era un día tranquilo, agradable. Pero era un lunes y también era el inicio de la tercera semana. El tiempo corría esta vez en contra de Rosalie.

Alice se había dado por derrotada la noche anterior. Era imposible encontrar a la chica del vestido azul. Pero no dejaba de desear que apareciera y convirtiera la vida de su vecino en un poco más amena de lo que era. Incluso si eso implicaba perder una apuesta y unas zapatillas nuevas.

Los buenos días son relativos. Un buen día podía ser un día nublado o soleado dependiendo del gusto del individuo, un buen día podía ser un día con un mal clima pero lleno de buenos acontecimientos, un buen día podía convertirse en un mal día por culpa del estado de ánimo, y un mal día podía ser en todos los aspectos un mal día con o sin justificaciones. Pero aquel lunes incluso con aquel clima agradable y que se disfrazaba de un buen día desde las primeras horas, terminó por ser sólo un mal día.

Alice fue la primera en despertar, envió mensajes a Rosalie y Isabella. Era la primera en despertar pero no por sus hábitos de puntualidad, ni porque estuviese ansiosa por comenzar el día. Estaba despierta desde las cuatro de la mañana. Enferma y atrapada en cama y despierta únicamente porque su cuerpo estaba decidido a mantenerla corriendo del baño a la cama cuantas veces creyera necesario. Después de enviarle mensajes a ambas, Alice se ocultó bajo las sabanas: aquel día ella no pegaría el ojo sino hasta después de las ocho de la noche, por lo que el día fue aprovechado para investigar a las candidatas para ser la chica del vestido azul con su celular en la mano y un solo ojo abierto como detective.

Rosalie salió animada de su casa, un mensaje cariñoso había sido enviado, entregado y correspondido por parte de Emmet. El día anterior, antes de reunirse en casa de Alice con Bella para hablar sobre detalles de la apuesta, en la que Isabella decidió ignorar y mantenerse en silencio, había salido con Emmet.

Emmet era la clase de joven ridículamente infantil y a la vez encantador, aunque quizás eso sólo se debía a que era parte del carisma de él. Era un joven medianamente atractivo, con aquel cabello oscuro y rizado, unos lentes graciosos y grandes que cubrían sus ojos oscuros y pequeños, en realidad a simple vista parecía uno de esos fanáticos a las tiras comicas, y posiblemente lo era considerando que había optado por disfrazarse de Spiderman, y no cualquiera, sino del Asombroso Hombre Araña. En su primera cita Rosalie había descubierto incluso su postura respecto a la descontinuación de la saga en la pantalla grande, lo que le había parecido encantador aunque extraño para ser un tema que durase tanto tiempo: veinte minutos posiblemente.

Para su sorpresa Edward y Emmet eran algo así como mejores amigos desde que iniciaron la preparatoria. Ella quería contarle a Ed sobre Emmet, por supuesto, pero no estaba segura de cuándo era el mejor momento: si debía decírselo cuando formalizaran, si después de la quinta cita, o cuando todo fracasara y necesitara el consuelo de su mejor amigo. Usualmente le contaba todo a Edward hasta que sus relaciones terminaban.

Pero en aquel momento Rosalie sólo podía enfocar sus pensamientos en el atractivo y nerd joven que había conocido por fin en persona y que no paraba de enviarle mensajes de texto. Aunque una mayor parte de ella estaba enfocada en Edward. No por la apuesta, aunque las últimas dos semanas sólo había podido relacionarlo con aquella infinita búsqueda de chica del vestido azul, sino por Isabella. Debía hablar con él antes de que el tiempo pasara y las cosas con Bella terminaran por complicarse.

Dos horas más tarde, Isabella caminaba distraída por los pasillos con la intención de dirigirse a su tercera clase mientras repasaba en su cabeza los apuntes de las semanas anteriores para poder pasar un examen de cálculo que no había estudiado.

—Bonita, que sorpresa encontrarnos.

Bella tardó unos segundos en comprender que el atractivo y alto chico que se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso se dirigía a ella.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿recuerdas? —y mientras decía aquello se despeinó su cabello pelirrojo para hacer la propuesta de lo más casual y racional, incluso con un toque de coquetería añadido por la mirada que la envolvió a ella de pies a cabeza. _Repulsivo._

—¿Te conozco?

—¿Qué si me conoces? —él lanzó una estridente carcajada haciendo que algunos alumnos se giraran a verlos— Hieres mis sentimientos, bonita.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Mi nombre es Bella.

—Me gustas incluso con ese mal genio, bonita. — _Es él. Es él. Es el chico de la fiesta. El idiota abusivo._

El desconocido acortó la distancia entre ellos, sujetando su mentón y labio inferior con una de sus manos impidiendo que se moviera, a excepción que quisiera hacer alguna escena. Intentó retroceder un paso pero él apretó sus dedos sobre su piel y labio impidiendo alejarse.

Algunos alumnos salían de sus clases, el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse y nadie parecía notar que había un hombre sujetándole la cara contra sus deseos.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, bonita.

Y con esa simple frase él desapareció entre el resto de jóvenes. Ella se quedó parada estática en medio del pasillo, respirando entrecortadamente y con su pulso acelerado. _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Nunca antes se había encontrado con aquel pelirrojo amenazador pero descubrió aquel mismo día que los extraños pueden volverse rostros frecuentes cuando no son del agrado de uno. Lo encontró en la cafetería, saliendo del baño, en el pasillo un par de ocasiones e incluso en el gimnasio. Fue en este último lugar donde descubrió que se trataba de un jugador del equipo de basquetbol, un atleta de último grado. Sin embargo Tomás Ecco no parecía interesado en volver a acercarse a ella, no aquel día por lo menos. Por lo que todo pasaría como un mal trago arruinándole un buen día y más tarde el resto de su semana.

Edward se dirigía a su automóvil cuando divisó a Rosalie recargada contra la puerta del piloto de este. Ella iba vestida con un vestido azul y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, llevaba su rubio cabello suelto y ondulado, se veía atractiva y entendió en ese momento porqué había tardado tantos años en sacarse de su corazón a Rose.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Seguro. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ed parándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Podemos hablar de camino a mi casa?

Ed asintió en silencio al tiempo que caminaba a la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta, esperó hasta que ella hubiera entrado al auto para cerrar la puerta y caminar a su lugar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó a la vez que encendía el automóvil y salía a baja velocidad del estacionamiento.

—Necesito que prometas que no vas a molestarte.

Su corazón dio un brinco de anticipación, esperando la confirmación de su relación con Emmet, pero lo que siguió a su asentimiento de cabeza que prometía a su vez no molestarse con ella, lo dejó confundido.

—No me gusta tu nueva relación con Bella.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó frunciendo las cejas y mirando de reojo a su compañera.

—Si lo que intentas es hacernos creer que la chica del vestido azul no te importa, y ahora tienes un repentino interés con Bella. No va a funcionar.

—No estoy haciendo eso.

—Ed, no tienes porqué mentirme. Ali y yo sabemos lo poco que te agrada Isabella, todos estos años ha sido muy evidente. Y ha estado bien por nosotras porque a Bella tampoco le agradabas y no le importaban tus desplantes… pero no puedo dejar que juegues a costas de los sentimientos de Bella.

—Rose…

—Quizás no lo haces a propósito, talvez te hemos orillado a eso, pero me gustaría que tomaras distancia de Bella, sólo para evitar confusiones.

—¿Confusiones?

—Tú sabes que Bella es un poco… inocente. Y si tú apareces y te pones de cariñoso, actuando como su héroe y todo eso, podrías terminar haciendo que se confundiera.

—No entiendo nada de lo que intentas decirme.

—Ed eres el mejor chico que conozco, ¿sabes? Y Bella nunca ha salido con nadie. Lo que quiero decir es que intentes no ser tan agradable, y dulce y todo eso.

—¿Intentas decir que no puedo ser amigo de Isabella?

—Ella ni siquiera te agrada.

Edward condujo en silencio el resto del camino intentando procesar la información.

—Ed, sólo piénsalo. Quizás te sientes unido a ella por lo de la fiesta, pero… es decir, fue muy lindo de tu parte ir a su casa y llevarle la receta familiar contra la resaca, y es algo que tú harías por quien fuera, pero no me gustaría que Bella comenzara a confundir sus sentimientos contigo, y luego darse cuenta que a ti ella te agrada menos que poco.

Ya habían llegado a su destino, Rosalie se acercó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Edward.

—No te enojes, por favor. Te quiero y sólo intento ahorrarte un momento incomodo con una de mis mejores amigas, y, por supuesto, cuidar los sentimientos de ella.

Rose bajó del automóvil sin esperar respuesta. Edward condujo en dirección a su casa.

Todo lo que decía Rosalie sonaba coherente. En realidad no estaba seguro de cuanto de aquello podía o no ser verdad. Desde el principio Bella le había desagradado por una infinidad de diversos motivos: su atuendo, su comportamiento, su aspecto, sus comentarios, su timidez, sus temas de conversación, su ropa, su cabello, su modo de jugar con sus manos, su vestimenta. Quizas era todo muy superficial porque no la había conocido hasta hace una semana en realidad, pero así había sido.

Sin embargo, Rosalie no sabía de todas las conversaciones entre ellos, el primer y segundo aventón, las dos horas en la sala de su casa, la llamada telefónica, la salida al parque, la fiesta, la conversación en su carro. Y Rosalie no necesitaba enterarse de nada de eso.

Pero había algo de cierto en aquello que lo incomodaba un poco. ¿Acaso inconscientemente estaba utilizando a Isabella como escudo para alejar a la chica del vestido azul como tema predominante? Le gustaba conversar con ella, porque a ella le importaba una mierda lo de la chica del vestido azul… pero no había supuesto que estaba utilizándola.

 _Ella te agrada poco que menos._ Había dicho Rosalie y no estaba seguro de cuan cierto era aquello, pero había algo cierto en todo eso: Debía tomar distancia por el momento, él podía ser amigo de Bella, podía incluso prestarle su hombro si resultaba necesario, pero no necesitaba de unos sentimientos externos a los suyos, ya tenía con mucho que lidiar para sí.


	13. 12 Martes

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Angielizz**

 **Martes**

* * *

Martes. Odiaba los martes. Los lunes eran largos, tediosos y aburridos. Los martes eran incluso peor. Los odiaba sobre todo cuando no había nada al final de la semana que la mantuviera expectante. Su agenda estaba vacía, tan vacía como la lata de refresco que llevaba de un lado a otro en la cafetería.

Alice seguía enferma y Rosalie había mencionado alguna clase de cita con el nuevo chico del que no paraba de hablar. Emmet. ¿De dónde había salido Emmet? ¿Por qué no conocía a nadie de aquella escuela? En realidad era bastante patético, de haber tenido más amigas no tendría una agenda vacía. Si tan sólo contara con un par de amigas extra no se encontraría desahuciada sin tener idea de qué hacer.

Pero ahí estaba, ese martes en la cafetería de la escuela y sola. Tan sola y abandonada como su agenda y como la lata de refresco vacía que ahora se encontraba en el bote de basura. Vaya analogía más sin chiste. Rosalie estaba en clases, o en clases de volibol, o quizás con su nuevo novio y Alice enferma y ella sola a la hora del almuerzo.

Y era martes, y ella odiaba los martes.

Revisó la hora en el celular, pero era demasiado temprano para ir a clases, y en realidad no quería estar sentada y sola en un aula vacía, por lo que optó por tomar asiento en una de las mesas al fondo. Podría estudiar para el examen de la semana siguiente o sólo fingir estudiar, quizás una siesta de dos minutos para acelerar el tiempo que parecía transcurrir más lento de lo usual. Al sentarse toma la decisión de no estudiar, no estaba de humor para los estudios en ese momento. Recargó su cabeza contra la mesa, tentada a cerrar los ojos por un momento pero cuando lo hizo sintió a alguien tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Hola, bonita. Luces cansada.

Isabella levantó la cabeza de golpe y enfocó sus ojos en el chico pelirrojo frente a ella. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel pánico en todo su cuerpo que la inmovilizaba.

—¿Quieres ir a algún otro sitio?

—No, gracias.

—Vamos, bonita. Estoy seguro que vas a divertirte.

—No —aunque estaba repitiendo la misma frase había su voz era apenas audible y muy delgada— gracias.

Se levantó con piernas temblorosas y sin esperar alguna respuesta de James Ecco se dirigió a su próxima clase sin importarle la posibilidad de encontrarse sola en un aula vacía.

Ed estaba caminando hacia su tercera clase cuando encontró a Isabella caminando entre los pasillos. Corriendo entre los pasillos para ser más específicos.

—Isabella —ella se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Bella llevaba el cabello agarrado en una coleta, unos jeans y su camisa de polo con el escudo de la escuela. Pero por tercera vez desde que la conocía nada de eso era lo que atrapaba su atención, sino su rostro. Se veían más pálida.

—Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Recuerdas al… el… ya sabes… el

—¿El quién? —decidió que era una tontería contárselo a él. ¿Para qué se lo contaría? No era como que Edward fuese a ir y amenazar a ese imbécil para que la dejara tranquila.

—Olvidalo. Tengo que ir a clases.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

¿De verdad? No. Era sólo un modo de despedirse de ella. Pero le habría gustado encontrarse con ella más tarde, de una de esas maneras en las que se habían encontrado casual y esporádicamente en la última semana. Edward caminó hacia el lado contrario.

El día anterior después de llegar a casa había optado por ir a visitar a Alice a su casa, ella se veía tan fatal como debía sentirse, por primera vez en los años que llevaba conociéndola parecía importarle muy poco su apariencia por lo que lo recibió con unas ojeras visibles y su pijama puesta.

La había buscado no sólo para darle alguna clase de consuelo en su breve enfermedad, sino para hablar con ella sobre Isabella y lo que Rosalie le había dicho. Necesitaba una segunda opinión antes de tomar alguna clase de decisión y cuando se había armado de valor para tocar el tema, fue Alice quien habló con él de un tema que también había sido de su interés en los últimos días.

Alice le había dicho que Rosalie y Emmet estaban a punto de ser pareja oficialmente, aun no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Rose primer gran amor y Emmet, su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso alguien más podía ver la clase de cliché en la que estaba atrapado o sólo él lo notaba?

Emmet no le había contado nada de ella, por supuesto que no, pero sólo porque sabía que aquello era una puñalada en la espalda por su parte. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado de él bromas sobre sus sentimientos por Rose? y ¿cuántas veces más no lo había animado a confersarle lo que sentía? El maldito hombre araña, su mejor amigo y el nuevo novio de Rosalie. _Bastardo infeliz._

Pero seguía sin saber cuáles eran sus emociones al respecto. ¿Estaba enfadado? Sólo con Emmet por habérselo ocultado. ¿Herido? No. ¿Celoso? Había una ligera punzada pero no del mismo grado en que se había sentido los últimos años cada que Rose tenía una nueva pareja. ¿Arrepentido?

No era arrepentimiento, quizás sí un poco de sentido irónico que no podía dejar escapar. Si la historia era tal y cual Alice lo había dicho entonces aquel viernes en la fiesta en casa de Alice, pudo haber estado con Rosalie de no haberse encontrado con la chica del vestido azul.

Rosalie lo había estado buscando por algo así como una hora y se había encontrado en el camino al hombre araña en persona, por supuesto que Rose no pudo saber de quién se trataba por culpa de la máscara, pero Emmet sabía exactamente quién era la chica disfraza de duendecillo. Y mientras tanto él estaba con una desconocida teniendo lo que parecía la mejor noche de su vida que se transformaría en lo contrario, o por lo menos que le traería un sinfín de consecuencias poco agradables.

Si _ella_ no hubiese aparecido él habría estado con Rose, evitando que conociera a Emmet, evitando a su vez conocer a la chica del vestido azul, y quizás la mejor fiesta del año habría sido acompañado de su mejor amiga.

Y talvez nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, habían ido a otras fiestas los últimos años y habían ido juntos y jamás había sucedido nada. Pero pudo haber sido todo tan diferente y sencillo, mientras que todo se había complicado, aunque _ella_ no tuvo nada que ver con dichas complicaciones, todo era culpa de Rosalie y Alice.

¿Pero qué era lo que sentía? Siempre sabía que era lo que sentía con respecto a Rose, siempre lo había sabido por lo menos. Tenía perfecta idea cuando se trataban de celos, de cariño, de amistad y de amor, pero en aquel momento no sentía más que una ligera mezcla de engaño por Emmet, e ironía por toda la situación.

¿Acaso Rosalie estaba saliendo de su corazón? _Ojala así fuera_. Ojala. Porque entonces por fin podía cerrar un capítulo en su vida con ella, y seguir en lo que era una larga amistad y podría seguir siendo su espanta-amores sin una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Pero ahí venía otra ironía:

Posiblemente estaba a punto de renunciar a su puesto de hombro para llorar de Rosalie y se estaba convirtiendo en lo mismo para Isabella. ¿Acaso algún día dejaría de ser ese idiota que las chicas usan para moquear en sus camisetas?

 _Ojala._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, para compensar y animarlas les dejó el adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

 **Saludos y abrazos desde México.**

 _—Nos encontraremos más tarde, bonita._

 _—No lo harás —Edward bajó dos escalones para posicionarse frente a James._

 _—Cuando te deshagas de tu novio, llámame._

 _James bajó las escaleras y se alejó por el pasillo. Sólo cuando quedo claro que eran los únicos estudiantes fuera de clase, él se giró para hablar con Bella por primera vez._

 _—¿Estas bien? —ella asintió— ¿te ha hecho algo?_

 _—Sólo ha sido el susto._

 _Ella estaba ahí ahora, con toda su cara sonrojada y los ojos humedecidos, la coleta de su cabello se había soltado por el jaloneo anterior y su mano se veía roja._


	14. 13 Miercoles

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Miércoles**

 **Angielizz**

* * *

Isabella había salido de la clase de química, aunque no era aficionada a saltarse clases estaba de acuerdo en salir a mitad de ellas para despejar su mente cuando la clase simple y sencillamente se volvía imposible de continuar. Entonces salió a mitad de clases con un pretexto falso, por lo que los pasillos del instituto estaban vacíos. Camino primero sin tener idea de a dónde dirigirse con aquellos pocos minutos libres que tenía, usualmente iba a los baños para mojarse la cara y despejar sus ideas, pero aquel día sentía las piernas agarrotadas y necesitaba poner a circular su sangre.

Por lo que se limitó a caminar en silencio entre los pasillos, con el pulso saltado en su pecho al ser consciente del problema en el que podría encontrarse si algún profesor decidía dar una vuelta entre los pasillos a aquella hora.

Luego de recorrer los pasillos del primer y segundo piso había decidido que era suficiente para ella y que podía retornar a sus clases. Aquella mañana Isabella lucía como cualquier otro día, una camiseta esmeralda con el escudo de la escuela, unos pantalones flojos de mezclilla y su cabello sujeto en una coleta, no había nada particular en ella ni en el día, el clima era cualquier otro día soleado en la ciudad, pero aquel no sería otro día normal.

Miércoles. Los miércoles son quizás el día menos relevantes del resto, ni aburridos, ni interesantes, son sencillos y sin complicaciones, pero aquel jueves cuando Bella optó por salir a mitad de clases como cualquier otro día hizo que un día cualquiera se convirtiera en el primero de la larga lista de días extraordinarios.

Isabella estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras para ir al primer piso cuando lo vio. Su cuerpo fue consciente del encuentro incluso antes de que ella misma lo fuera:

Primero, la aceleración de su pulso cardiaco, después, la falta de respuesta por parte de su cuerpo que la hizo quedarse estática en medio del escalón, y finalmente el escalofrió. No es que antes fuese consciente del miedo que él le provocaba, pero había creado una aversión hacia él que era difícil ocultar.

Lo reconoció en cuanto observó aquel cabello pelirrojo, pero lo confirmó con esa mirada dulce y la sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa que había en el rostro de él. James era alguna clase de chico atractivo pero peligroso, verdaderamente peligroso. Era la clase de chico malo del instituto, el deportista que podía tener a cualquier chica por el simple hecho de su popularidad, pero que parecía tener como pasatiempo conseguir a la chica que no quería tenerlo. Un reto. Y Isabella era el reto de la semana.

Bella cruzó sus dedos esperando que él sólo la pasara de largo y continuara con su camino. Pero James se detuvo con la intención de hacer todo lo contrario y Bella sólo pudo quedarse quieta sin reaccionar o pensar en regresar los pocos escalones bajados y correr hacia los baños de mujeres.

—Hola, bonita.

—Bella.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿saltándote clases?

—Voy hacia clases.

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato conmigo? Conozco un lugar que te va a gustar…—y dicho comentario fue seguido de un movimiento de cejas sugestivo. Bella ignoró la indirecta.

—No, gracias. Tengo que ir a clases. —Bajó la escalera, dispuesta a afrontarlo y considerando como estúpido su temor irracional.

—Espera. —la tomó de la mano, ahí estaba de nuevo: ternura sumada con control— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí.

—¿No tienes más ropa? Algo como lo del viernes, por ejemplo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sólo quiero saber por qué usas esta ridícula camisa. —dijo al tiempo que señalaba el escudo de la escuela impreso en ella.

—Eso… es… —Bella balbuceo ofendida mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta para defenderse, _porque es práctico._ Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería darle explicaciones y sin embargo estaba ahí haciendo de tonta frente a ese imbécil. Edward tampoco parecía aprobar su vestimenta, pero aunque él era directo había cierto encanto en sus comentarios. James por el contrario solo parecía agresivo y ofensivo.

—Yo podría comprarte ropa sino tienes. —se ofreció de manera amable como si antes no la hubiese insultado. _¿Acaso tiene algún caso de bipolaridad?_

—Estoy bien con esto —Isabella nuevamente intentó caminar y alejarse de él, pero esta vez James la tomó del brazo y la empujó contra la pared, cuando intentó reaccionar estaba acorralada entre los brazos de él puestos a cada lado de su cabeza y la pared.

—El viernes dejamos algo inconcluso, y me gustaría concluirlo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de él para alejarlo, pero él no se movió ni un milímetro.

—No te pongas así, bonita.

—Bella. Mi nombre es Bella. Y suéltame.

—Eres tan linda cuando te pones de mal humor, bonita. —y al tiempo que decía eso puso una de sus manos en la cara de ella. Era tan atractivo como aterrador descubrió en ese momento, y también supo que sus temores no eran una tontería sin fundamento, había fundamentos de sobra y ese momento era uno con gran peso sobre su teoría sobre él.

—Tengo clases —dijo manoteando la mano de él, pero eso solo hizo que la sujetara con fuerza de la barbilla— estas lastimándome.

—No te pongas difícil, bonita. Sólo estamos platicando.

James comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de ella, acostumbrado a ser correspondido con sus encantos y toda esa fachada de chico rudo. Y Bella nunca en su vida había abofeteado a nadie, encontraba innecesario recurrir a la violencia, pero sabía lo necesario para dar una cachetada y entendió que había momentos en la vida en los que la diplomacia daba paso a la violencia para hacer entender a la gente sobre ciertos aspectos.

Después de estampar la palma de su mano en la mejilla de él esperaba encontrarse con una marca rosada en la piel de James, como había visto en las películas, pero sólo encontró una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de él cuando volteo el rostro de nuevo a ella. Pero sus ojos ya no mostraban una falsa ternura.

—No me gusta que me peguen, bonita.

James sujetó la mano de Bella que aún seguía en el aire, pero esta vez no con delicadeza y control, sino con fuerza, sus dedos se pusieron rojos entre la mano de él y comenzaron a dolerle los huesos de su mano en el agarre.

—Suéltame.

—A mí también me dolió esa cachetada —lo confirmaba: sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, intentaba provocarle dolor.

—Suéltame. Me estas lastimando. —todo el autocontrol que había puesto hasta entonces se fue al caño en ese momento, sus ojos enrojecieron al igual que su nariz, sentía un leve calor en sus mejillas y supo que estaba a punto de llorar— James, suéltame —rogó nuevamente pero a cambio recibió una sonrisa agresiva y el apretón se hizo más fuerte. _Va a romperme la mano._ No dudaba que aquello fuera posible, James tenía músculos suficientes que hacían posible aquello.

Y entonces cuando James volvió a intentar besarla y ella sabía que no quedaba de otra más que sentir los labios de él sobre ella, fue separada bruscamente de él, James casi tropezó con los escalones y de no ser por los barandales habría rodado escaleras abajo, mientras, un brazo la agarró a ella fuertemente desde atrás evitándole un destino parecido.

—Te he dicho antes que te alejes de ella.

Ed apareció en su campo de visión entonces, se paró frente a ella actuando de barrera humana contra el idiota abusivo.

—Tú, de nuevo. Carajo, hombre, tienes que aprender a meterte en tus asuntos.

—Este es mi asunto. Ahora aléjate de ella.

—¿No eres el idiota de la recompensa por la zorra de la fiesta de disfraces?

Por lo menos tenía una nueva razón para golpear a James, no sólo por fastidiar a Bella o haber intentado sobrepasarse con ella en más de una ocasión, sino por burlarse de él.

—¿Tú no eres el idiota?

—¿Cuál?

—Ese. El idiota.

Bella sonrió desde atrás de Ed, pero seguía preocupada por una posible pelea entre ellos, no sólo por las consecuencias de una pelea dentro del instituto sino porque se encontraban en las escaleras y eso podría resultar peligroso.

—Nos encontraremos más tarde, bonita.

—No lo harás —Edward bajó dos escalones para posicionarse frente a James.

—Cuando te deshagas de tu novio, llámame.

James bajó las escaleras y se alejó por el pasillo. Sólo cuando quedo claro que eran los únicos estudiantes fuera de clase, él se giró para hablar con Bella por primera vez.

—¿Estas bien? —ella asintió— ¿te ha hecho algo?

—Sólo ha sido el susto.

Ella estaba ahí ahora, con toda su cara sonrojada y los ojos humedecidos, la coleta de su cabello se había soltado por el jaloneo anterior y su mano se veía roja.

—¿Hace cuánto que sabes de él?

Bella se encogió de hombros sin querer responder.

—¿Qué le paso a tu mano?

—Se enojó porque lo abofetee —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa al tiempo que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Edward se acercó a ella y tomó con cuidado su mano, no parecía rota pero había un par de marcas de uñas clavadas en ella.

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco.

—Vamos a enfermería.

No era una pregunta, y ella sólo aceptó ir porque no quería volver a clases, diez minutos más tarde, una vez asegurada que no tenía ningún hueso roto pero con un justificante para ausentarse las siguientes clases porque la mano lastimada era la derecha, salió del instituto. Podía volver a casa pero no quería hacerlo. Aquella semana había estado en casa todas las tardes y casi prefería quedarse en clases antes que ir a casa temprano.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Edward con su mochila en el hombro, él se había mantenido a su lado desde las escaleras, a enfermería e incluso esperándola afuera de su clase de química mientras ella sacaba su mochila y entregaba el justificante.

—¿No tienes clases?

—Sí —dijo señalando su mochila mientras sonreía —no seas santurrona, Bella, o debo recordarte que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo —ella se encogió de hombros con una apenas leve sonrisa.

—No quiero ir a casa aun —aceptó.

Edward pensó en invitarla a su casa, pero entonces recordó que su padre estaba en casa y su madre, casualmente, se sentía muy enferma aquella mañana por lo que no había ido a trabajar. No, él tampoco quería estar en casa.

.-.

Media hora más tarde ambos se encontraban en una cafetería, cada uno con una malteada de fresa y chocolate. Habían llegado diez minutos atrás y habían estado conversando con cosas sumamente triviales alejados de lo que debía ser el tema principal desde que subieron al carro, pero parecían estarlo aplazando.

—¿Cómo supiste que era él, sino recordabas nada?

—Lo supe en cuanto lo vi, había estado teniendo estos flachazos sobre lo sucedido el fin de semana y todo había sido muy borroso, pero él me encontró el lunes en los pasillos, y dijo ese horrendo apodo y lo supe.

—¿Qué apodo?

—Bonita.

—No es un horrendo apodo, pero es horrible que sea él quien te lo diga —aceptó Edward dando un sorbo a su malteada de fresa.

—Y toda la semana me ha encontrado a donde sea que vaya y ha sido molesto pero nunca había sido así.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes: si él vuelve a molestarte puedes contar conmigo para que lo aleje o lo que sea.

—No quiero que te metas en ninguna pelea.

—Será divertido —no lo fue, aunque en aquel momento ambos solo sonrieron ante la idea de James golpeado por él, aunque no paso así más tarde.

—¿Sabías que Rosalie tiene novio? —preguntó creyendo que aquel era un buen tema de conversación con el cual dejar atrás lo sucedido con el idiota abusivo, Edward sonrio aunque con un rostro carente de emociones.

—Alice me lo dijo.

—Parece agradable —dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa, Edward asintió.

—Lo sé, somos amigos.

—¿En serio?, ¿tú se lo has presentado?

—Se han conocido en la fiesta de disfraces, creo.

—¿Crees que sea bueno para ella? Tú la conoces, usualmente gusta de chicos como…

—¿Cómo James? Supongo que tienes razón, esa es Rose… Emmet es un buen tipo.

Se quedaron en silencio, dando sorbos cortos a sus malteadas.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? —preguntó de pronto él sin tener idea de qué otra cosa hacer para pasar el tiempo

—¿Juntos?

—Supongo que por estoy invitándote a ir, aunque podríamos llegar por separado y sentarnos con varios asientos entre nosotros. —Bella arrugó la frente mientras miraba su malteada de chocolate aun sin terminar.

—No traje dinero. Sólo tenía un billete para pagar la bebida.

—Eso no es problema.

—¿Son boletos a mitad de precio?

—Digamos que será gratis para ti por hoy —no era tan ingenua para no saber que él pagaría por ella, y le habría gustado negarse y quedarse en aquella cafetería con él solo conversando, pero si él quería ir al cine, y con ella… ¿por qué hacerse la difícil?

—Vamos.

El cine al que fueron quedaba a dos cuadras de la cafetería por lo que no hubo necesidad de ir en auto, las función empezaría media hora más tarde pero la joven de la taquilla los dejo entrar con anticipación al tratarse de la primer función del día. Aquel era uno de esos cinemas que pasan películas clásicas. _Psicosis_ fue la película elegida por el horario.

Isabella había visto aquel filme un par de veces anteriormente, eso no la convertía en ninguna clase de aficionada a la película, de hecho la había visto repetida porque en una pijamada en casa de Alice decidieron ponerla y en una clase del semestre pasado la habían vuelto a reproducir como parte del programa. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en realidad no estaba ahí tanto por el filme como por la compañía de Edward, quien en ese momento abría la puerta de la sala para ella mientras con una mano sujetaba un bote de palomitas y con la otra un refresco grande.

Caminaron hasta encontrar los asientos del medio en la fila más alejada a la pantalla.

Edward fue el primero en comenzar la conversación, el cine. Habló sobre la primer película en blanco y negro que había visto en su vida, _The kid_ , y más tarde su afición al cine clásico. Ella no era gran aficionada al cine o los conocimientos sobre este, de hecho no tenía conocimientos aunque le habría gustado saber algo para tener algún comentario inteligente para responder, aunque le gustó ser introducida al cine con Edward como guía.

—¿Tienes una película favorita? —preguntó Edward al darse cuenta que no había parado de hablar mientras ella sólo asentía o daba un corto comentario.

—No —dijo al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

—¿Cuál es?

—No tengo ninguna.

—¿Por qué te has puesto como un tomate entonces?

— _Lost in the traslation_

—Es una buena película—aceptó Edward— pero esa no es tu favorita.

—Lo es —se quedaron en silencio pero con la mirada de Edward aun puesta sobre ella— bien, _Titanic._ ¿Feliz?

—Todo mundo ha visto _Titanic_ , pero no conozco a nadie que la señale como película favorita.

—Pues es mi favorita. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? —pero no hubo tiempo para responder.

La película inició en ese momento y los dos se quedaron en silencio, luego de un rato Bella comenzó a picar palomitas y tomar refresco sin sentir alguna clase de pena por no haber pagado nada de todo eso.

Justo cuando la protagonista muere a mitad de la película dentro de la ducha, Bella buscó en el bote de palomitas un poco de estas, descubriendo primero que ambos había terminado con el bote de palomitas pero después encontró la mano de Edward dentro de la cesta. Sacó la mano con torpeza, pero Edward ni siquiera prestaba atención a ella. Y ese fue el mayor contacto físico entre ellos mientras duró la película.

Edward no dio indicios de querer tomarle de la mano, ni siquiera dejó su brazo izquierdo en el descansa brazos para que pudieran tener algún pretexto de tocarse, no pasó su brazo tras ella o le dirigió alguna mirada. Ella tampoco lo hizo ni lo esperó. Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de aquella película en silencio. Bella pensaba entonces que Edward era un acompañante ideal para ver películas, con Rosalie y Alice siempre había comentarios y risas ajenas a lo que sucedía en el filme, pero él dedicaba toda su atención a la película.

Una hora más tarde ambos salieron de la sala retomando su conversación justo donde la habían dejado antes de que iniciara la película.

—Esa es mi película favorita— dijo Edward al tirar el bote de refresco y palomitas a la basura, como si lo que acababa de decir era un detalle sin significado cuando en realidad la había llevado a ella a ver su película favorita— la serie es sumamente mala en comparación, aunque supongo que aplaudo el intento.

—Sólo he visto los comerciales de _Bates motel_.

—Sólo velos. ¿y habías visto antes _Psicosis?_

—Sólo un par de veces, en casa y en clases. ¿Por qué es tu favorita?

—Supongo que por todo, los efectos, las focalizaciones, las actuaciones, el trama, el uso del buen y sano suspenso, la música incluso.

—La escena de la ducha —ennumeró Bella aunque con un tono burlesco.

—Esa escena es buena, pero me gusta porque aun puedes ver la censura ante la muerte del cine, no hay sangre, no ves el cuerpo de ella.

—Supongo que es cierto… —dijo ella sin haber considerado aquel aspecto anteriormente— aunque podría no ser solo censura sino sensibilidad a la muerte.

El regreso a casa estuvo lleno de aquel tema que parecía causante de que Edward optara por ser el que mayor hablaba en la conversación, aprendió bastante sobre el tema y en algún punto reconocerse ignorante del séptimo arte fue lo que menos importaba, sobre todo porque él parecía alegre de encontrar con quien hablar del tema sin ser callado, como había confesado sucedía con Rose y Ali todo el tiempo.

—Fue divertido saltarme clases contigo, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido —Bella enrojeció pero optó por mirar hacia la ventana que daba justo a su casa para evitar que él notara el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Ya te dije que no me estaba saltando clases.

—En algunos lugares, salirte a mitad de una equivale a lo mismo.

—Supongo entonces que deberíamos repetirlo.

Isabella sujetó su mano derecha para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que quitara el rubor de sus mejillas, su mano ya no estaba roja por culpa del agarre del idiota abusivo, pero había marcas de uñas como Ed antes había reconocido y un rasguñon en su palma.

Edward tomó su mano con cuidado para revisarla, había tenido ganas de echarle un vistazo de cerca básicamente desde que había notado las marcas, pero no había podido sujetarla para descubrir el verdadero daño en ella, la enfermera tenía razón, pensó pasando sus dedos sobre los dedos de ella, creyendo que así podría encontrar algún hueso roto, pero no había nada fuera de lugar o por lo menos no que él pudiese evaluar.

—Intenta mantenerte alejada de él.

Bella se quedo en silencio viendo la detenida mirada de Edward sobre su mano, le avergonzó que el esmalte rojo de uñas estuviese mordisqueado y mal puesto, pero no intentó alejarse. Ed tenía el ceño fruncido mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

—Me pregunto qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de ese cabrón cuando te hizo esto.

—Esto no fue nada en comparación con las miradas de odio que me lanzaba.

—Ten cuidado —repitió esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento un vehículo plateado se estacionó frente a ellos, Bella alejó su mano con rapidez de Ed por lo que cuando Rosalie y Alice bajaron del platinado vehículo, ninguna fue testigo de que anteriormente habían estado tomados (aunque por razones clínicas) de la mano.

Rosalie y Alice bajaron con unas sonrisas gigantes en su rostro, sólo Rose alzó por una milésima de segundo una de sus cejas en confusión por encontrar a Ed ahí y con ella, pero fue sustituido al tiempo que pensaba en la gran noticia que tenía para él.

Edward y Isabella bajaron al mismo tiempo y entonces sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir algo. Alice saltó a los brazos de Ed soltando una risa de emoción.

—Esta vez sí que la encontramos.

Bella rodó los ojos, realmente estaba cansada del tema, quizás incluso un poco más cansada que su acompañante. Edward se separó de Alice.

—Vamos Ali, tienes que dejarlo atrás.

—Pero esta vez es ella, tenemos evidencia.

—¿Evidencia?

—Así es. Ella nos ha dado esto y nos ha pedido que te lo mostremos para que confirmes si es ella o no.

Rosalie abrió una de las puertas traseras y salió de ahí sacando un vestido.

El vestido frente a Rosalie llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, tenía unos apenas visibles tirantes, tenía hondas, había encaje en la parte inferior permitiendo que el estilo de princesa fuese más evidente a pesar de la altura, la parte de arriba era un corsé con listones azul oscuro en la parte de la espalda.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Edward, por lo menos no estaba loco. Y estaba seguro que aquel era el vestido de _ella_ , ahora sólo faltaba encontrarla.

—¿Cómo lo han conseguido? —preguntó Isabella evidenciando cierta angustia que quiso ocultar con una ceja alzada de incredulidad.

—Su nombre es Cindy, ¿no va contigo en el club de lectura? —Bella asintió frunciendo el ceño y dando una mirada de reojo a Edward que seguía estático en su sitio.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son muy lindos y me gusta saber que la historia está tomando el rumbo que debe gracias a ellos.**

 **No había podido subir capitulo porque hubo una tormenta y quedé sin internet durante algunos días, pero aquí está.**

 **Los siguientes capitulos se encuentran terminados, por lo que espero lleguemos a la meta. 10x2**

 **Saludos desde México**


	15. 14 Jueves

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Jueves**

 **Angielizz**

* * *

Cindy como _Cinderella_ , Alice estaba encantada con ella incluso por el nombre. Rosalie no paraba de hablar de lo hermosa que era, y Edward el día anterior aunque se había quedado por poco tiempo, excusándose al rato de asuntos familiares con su padre, no había dicho nada al respecto.

Bella había dormido mal, tenía unas ojeras visibles debajo de sus ojos y sentía su cuerpo agarrotado, no había tenido apetito. Lo último que había comido fueron las palomitas y la soda. Aquella mañana había despertado sin hambre al igual que toda el día anterior después de llegar a casa.

 _¿Cómo es que Cindy había pasado a ser la chica del vestido azul?_

Isabella había decidido pasar del transporte público y caminar las diez cuadras hasta la escuela. _Asombroso._ ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir? De haber tenido esos treinta y dos dólares… pero no tenía ni un centavo encima y no podía darse el lujo de comprar un vestido, entonces había optado por rentarlo.

Cindy. Si tan sólo fuera alguien más… pero Cindy era una inteligente zorra. Era inteligente, era hermosa y popular, en realidad no entendía porqué estaba haciendo aquello, aunque empezaba a temer que la razón fuesen los doscientos dólares de recompensa. Invertir treinta y dos dólares por doscientos dólares, sonaba a una de esas cosas crueles pero inteligentes que ella haría.

Cindy no era como _Cinderella._ Para empezar tenía un guardarropas enorme, cada día del mes llevaba un atuendo diferente; estaba segura que en casa no era ella quien limpiaba, sino que tenía a tres empleadas domésticas; además de un chofer que se encargaba de llevarla a clases todos los días; no era la animadora de porristas aunque estaba en el club de gimnastas, que venía a ser algo muy parecido; y era hermosa e inteligente pero no por ello bondadosa. Y a Isabella le desagraba, no por algo que Cindy hubiese hecho contra ella, ni por su comportamiento anterior, o por ser una zorra inteligente y presumida. Le desagraba por el simple hecho de haber robado su vestido.

Comprado. _Lo debió haber comprado. Aunque si fue el doble de inteligente, sólo lo rentó por una semana por diez dólares. Esa era una verdadera gran inversión._

—Pip pip. Sube, bonita.

A su lado, en una ruidosa motocicleta que antes no había notado estaba James, se había quitado el casco dejando ver su desordenado y sudado cabello rojizo, y también esa sonrisa arrogante. Isabella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera fue consciente del tiempo que él llevaba tras ella en su motocicleta.

—Caminaré.

—Perdón por lo de ayer, me has sacado de mis casillas y no supe reaccionar bien, ¿amigos?

 _¿Amigos? Casi me rompe la mano y él quiere que sólo seamos amigos, como si nada hubiese pasado._

—Preferiría que no — Bella volvió a caminar. Ella realmente había creído entonces que encontrarse sobre la acera era una barrera suficiente para él y su motocicleta, pero el aceleró lo necesario para frenar su moto sobre la banqueta, quedando frente a ella e impidiéndole el paso.

—Sube, bonita. Hace mucho calor el día de hoy.

—No.

Sus puños estaban de tal manera apretados que podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos.

—Sube, Bellis.

Odiaba Bellis incluso más que Isabella, aunque solo un poco menos que Bonita definitivamente. James realmente sabía hacerse odiar por una chica cuando se lo proponía.

—Bella —lo corrigió con irritación.

—Bella. Vas a llegar tarde y yo sólo intento ser amable contigo.

Y entonces Isabella lo observó de verdad quizás por primera vez desde que lo conocía, estaba su desordenado cabello pelirrojo; unas pecas sobre sus mejillas y nariz dándole un toque de ternura; una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes; sólo en su mejilla izquierda se le marcaba un hoyuelo y aquello le daba cierto toque de belleza inexplicable, por supuesto que era atractivo; nariz alargada aunque no aguileña; mentón cuadrado; grandes ojos verdes y largas pestañas. Bella quiso creer que era un simpático chico atractivo bajo una fachada de chico malo, pero su mirada lo delataba y también su sonrisa desdeñosa cubierta de falsa simpatía.

—Muchas gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

Y con esas breves palabras Isabella rodeó la moto para seguir su camino, no tenía esperanzas altas sobre llegar muy lejos antes de que James volviese a intentar algún truco con ella, pero no esperaba que él se bajara de la motocicleta y la jaloneara del brazo para intentarla subir a su motocicleta.

—Suéltame —gritó Bella jalando su brazo y empujando con su cuerpo hacia atrás intentando crear algún tipo de fuerza que evitara el cometido de él. Para James aquello era solo gracioso aunque molesto, no entendía porque ella se hacía la difícil cuando todo era tan simple como subir a su motocicleta, entonces ella lo sujetaría desde atrás con fuerza y podría llevarla a donde ella quisiera, había pensado en aquel plan durante toda la semana, pero no esperaba encontrarse con la negativa de ella, lo que solo había vuelto a sacarlo de sus casillas y él era un tipo voluble.

—Sólo vamos a dar una vuelta, bonita.

Siguió jaloneando, no iba a subir a esa motocicleta porque entonces realmente podría encontrarse en problemas con ese absurdo cretino que pasaba de la risa al coraje en un segundo.

—James, basta —dijo Bella cuando vio que él le ponía las manos en su cintura para que subiera a la motocicleta.

—Isabella, realmente me estás molestando. Sólo sube a la jodida motocicleta.

—No.

Intentó separarlo de ella en vano, su vista comenzaba a nublarse. A su alrededor sólo había casas vacías y ni un alma sobre la acera. Estaba sola con aquel demente que parecía haberse obsesionado con ella.

—Por favor. Caminaré.

Escuchó el chirrido de llantas frenando y una puerta siendo azotada, pero ella no despegó su vista de los ojos verdes enfurecidos de él, no fuera a ser que en un descuido terminaba trepada en la motocicleta.

Y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido, primero James se separó de ella con un rostro burlesco y después se encontró con Edward separándola de él, de manera un tanto brusca pero por lo menos separada de su agresor.

—Creo que fui bastante claro contigo ayer.

—Ya te lo dije, debes meterte en tus mierdas.

—Sube al auto, Bella —ordenó Edward sin mirarla. James la miro desdeñosamente con una ceja alzada, como si la retara a intentarlo— ve.

—Amigo, ella va a ir conmigo, ¿comprendes?

—Te dije que te alejaras de ella.

—Lo haré, pero primero tengo grandes planes para nosotros y para eso necesito que estés fuera del plan.

—Sólo inténtalo.

—¿Estás amenazándome?

—No.

Y con eso, tomando desprevenido al pelirrojo se lanzó sobre él. Bella ni siquiera había esperado aquello, el día anterior había creído que estaban a punto de irse a los golpes, y había deseado que no pasara nada por el peligro a ser descubiertos, pero en ese momento se encontraban muy lejos de la escuela y no había escalera alguna que pudiera volverse un desafío.

Edward estampó su puño contra la nariz de James, y logró darle un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire, pero eso fue todo lo que logró hacer. James el basquetbolista que perdía su tiempo ejercitándose y haciendo pesas en su tiempo libre encontró un rival simple de vencer en Edward. Los golpes sólo lo enfurecieron. Después del puñetazo en la boca de su estómago y recuperarse, tiro un puñetazo a la quijada de Edward haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo. James no jugaba limpio entonces no le importo ganar con ventaja. Pateó a Edward en el suelo tres veces, cada patada directa a su estómago.

Fue en ese momento que Bella, quien había estado paralizada en su sitio, reaccionó. Se quitó su mochila de los hombros, encontrándola como única arma útil, y sujetándola con ambas manos golpeó con ella un par de veces la espalda de James.

—Eso no se hace, bonita.

Y con esa frase se giró hacia ella, la mirada de ella fue a sus puños que se abrían y cerraban, la mirada de él era frenética. _Va a pegarme._

Y entonces un chirrido de llantas, aquel iba a convertirse en su sonido favorito a este paso.

James miró hacia el conductor, un señor de cuarenta años aproximadamente que bajó de un deportivo, se veía más alto que James y también más fuerte. No había nada que pensar. James subió a su motocicleta sin decir nada y se fue.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el desconocido a ella. Bella asintió caminando hacia Edward quien acababa de levantarse con dificultad.

—Gracias —dijo Edward— todo está bien.

El conductor del deportivo volvió a su auto y se marchó no sin antes darles un último vistazo para asegurarse que estaban bien.

—Lo siento mucho.

Dijo Isabella mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Edward se veía todo menos bien, tenía un morete en proceso en su mentón y había sangre en sus labios, pero lo peor era la mueca de dolor en su rostro que no podía ocultar aunque lo intentaba.

—No es tu culpa, Bella.

—Sí lo es. Si yo hubiera aceptado un aventón a la escuela, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—¿Bromeas? —Bella negó con fuerza mientras más lagrimas bajaban— Ven —Edward abrió sus brazos y ella no lo dudó cuando ya se encontraba ahí, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él y llorando con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Perdón —repitió por segunda vez.

Dejó que ella llorara mientras sus brazos se quedaban a cada lado de su cabeza, por temor a lastimarlo donde había recibido las patadas, sólo hasta que ella se vio más tranquila él habló de nuevo.

—Supongo que ahora necesito un favor.

…-…-…

Diez minutos más tarde estaban en el sillón de la sala de él. No había nadie en casa, no quería ir al hospital pero tampoco a la escuela. Bella había tenido que conducir hasta ahí, no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado sin chocar, ella sólo había tenido un par de prácticas tras el volante, y ninguna de estas del todo buenas, pero ahí estaban.

—Encontré esto —dijo saliendo de la cocina con unos guisantes congelados. Se los puso en la mejilla de él justo donde estaba el golpe.

—Quema un poco —se quejó Edward quitándole los guisantes de la mano y poniéndoselo con más cuidado en su propia mejilla— esto no ha salido como pensé que sería, ¿sabes?

—¿Tu día?

—No, la pelea.

—Él tiene graves problemas con su control.

—Creí que iba a golpearte y ni siquiera podía levantarme del suelo.

—Yo también lo creí —aceptó ella mirando hacia el suelo.

—Por favor, aléjate de ese imbécil y no andes por ahí caminando sola.

—Muchas gracias por aparecer —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, recibió entonces una sonrisa en respuesta por parte de él.

—Cuando quieras. De preferencia contra algún debilucho que pueda vencer, pero… cuando quieras. —Bella no pudo más que reír entonces— ¿una larga noche? —pregunta Edward señalando las bolsas bajo sus ojos, Bella asiente sabiendo que él no preguntara la causa— cuando tenía quince años tomaba medicamentos contra el insomnio, mamá debe tener el nombre de esos.

—Mi madre se opone a la automedicación, o a los medicamentos por completo, sólo es un poco de todo —le quita importancia al asunto con ese último comentario.

—Te entiendo, anoche apenas pude dormir, no por gusto sólo Rosalie enviándome mensajes hasta que se quedó dormida. No va a gustarle nada que no me aparezca en el instituto.

Casi había olvidado a Cindy.

—¿Crees que sea ella?

—¿Te refieres a Cindy como _Cinderella?_ —preguntó con tono burlón por el apodo— Es muy guapa y todo eso, pero la mayoría de las chicas de estas semanas lo eran… hasta que demostraban estar locas o con problemas de drogas, alcohol, o unas intensas ganas por convertirse cincuenta dólares más ricas.

Bella pensó entonces que a él no le gustaría nada enterarse que la recompensa pasó de duplicarse una vez a dos, en cuestión de días, por lo que prefirió no decir nada aunque tenía muchas ganas de decir tanto. Se quedaron en silencio, ella sentada en el sillón al lado de él mientras Edward seguía presionando con cuidado la bolsa de guisantes fríos.

—¿Y no sientes alguna clase de emoción al respecto?

—No sé si sea ella, y no es que quiera que lo sea, ¿sabes?

—¿La conoces? ¿A Cindy?

—Supongo que la he visto antes, y eso, ya sabes, no es como si ella pudiera pasar desapercibida.

¿Cindy pasando desapercibida? Ella tampoco lo creía.

—Ojala no sea ella.

Bella sentada a su lado solo pudo sonreír aunque mirando hacia otro lado para no ser descubierta.

—Es bueno que el vestido sea real, significa que no estoy loco… pero ya no quiero que la chica del vestido azul sea alguien.

—Pero ella es alguien, posiblemente sea Cindy y aunque no lo sea… tú sabes que Rosalie jamás te dejara pasar de ella hasta que lo confirmes.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio procesando aquella idea. Isabella se cuestionaba y reprendía mentalmente sobre las palabras que acababa de decir en voz alta. Edward por su parte solo podía meditar al respecto: si había algo que podía detener a Rose una vez que una idea se le había metido en la cabeza, él no la conocía. Por lo tanto aquella sugerencia no era del todo descabellada si se le consideraba dos veces o tres o una o mil, debía convencerse hasta estar seguro de lo siguiente a realizar.

—Supongo que podría ser peor —sentenció finalmente Edward.

Bella miró detenidamente hacia la pared y las fotografías familiares de su acompañante como si ahí estuviera oculto el secreto de la vida, pero en realidad ella sólo no quería verlo a él. _Incluso cuando descubra que Cindy no es ella, habrá conocido a Cindy._ Y ella sabía bien el efecto que Cindy solía tener en los hombres. ¿Qué acababa de hacer exactamente?

Edward había pedido consejo por primera vez en su breve amistad sobre la chica del vestido azul, y ella lo había aconsejado. Pero si hubiese estado preparada habría tenido una respuesta ingeniosa que no implicara conocer a Cindy, o creer en sus mentiras. Sin embargo aquello la había tomado desprevenida y había actuado y hablado sin pensar.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Edward levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la cocina— sé preparar emparedados y esas cosas.

—¿Tienes queso fresco?

—A la orden.

Isabella se quedó en la sala de estar, pensando que aquel día podría haber sido peor, pudo haber terminado subida en la motocicleta de un loco pelirrojo, pero ni siquiera eso lograba darle la convicción de que no había cometido el peor error de su breve vida. Y ninguna charlatanería interna podía quitarle la opresión en el pecho o la sensación dentro de su estómago que parecía quemarle por dentro.

Tenía que alejarse de aquel encantador chico que sabía hacer emparedados y esas cosas o terminaría herida, aunque quizás de cualquier modo así sería.

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, desde donde me encuentro todo bien, veamos que locuras más nos depara la madre naturaleza esta temporada.**

 **Les dejo un breve adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

 ** _—¿Disculpa?_**

 ** _—¿Has pensado que yo intenté ser ese chico para ti? ¿Alguna vez te lo planteaste? Lo intenté mucho tiempo hasta que se terminó, por fin. Ahora no puedes venir aquí preocupada por mí y tu supuesta amiga Katherine, cuando lo único que haces es preocuparte por recibir atención extra y tener garantizado el juego en que se ha convertido toda esta tontería de la chica del vestido azul._**

 **Pd. #YotambienodioaCindy**


	16. 15 JuevesII

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Jueves II**

 **Angielizz**

 **Dedicado a:** dory-25 **, P** atymdn **, T** erewee **,** Andrealice **,** Youmyhisteriamyhisteria **,** LicetSalvatore

* * *

Por suerte cuando apareció Rosalie dando golpes fuertes contra la puerta de la casa de Edward, Bella ya no estaba ahí. Edward caminó hacia la entrada de su hogar sabiendo que había algo peor a un monstruo: una chica enfurecida.

Ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra cuando él ya se encontraba dando media vuelta y caminando directo a su habitación, Esme, la madre de Edward, se encontraba en la cocina y miraba hacia el recibidor con una ceja alzada y labios apretados, ella conocía a Rosalie, la encantadora amiga de su hijo mayor pero también conocía aquella faceta poco encantadora de la misma.

Rose saludó con un leve grito agudo a Esme y corrió tras los pasos de Edward. Por supuesto que no iba a dejarla así como si nada, mucho menos si tenía piernas, brazos y voz para evitarlo.

—No puedo creer que me dejaras plantada —le recrimina en cuanto se encuentran adentro de la habitación con la puerta cerrada. Edward seguía dándole la espalda mientras soltaba e inhalaba aire para contenerse.

—No te dejé plantada, Rosalie.

—Conseguí a la chica y no apareciste nunca.

—Planteé a la chica. Pero tú no tienes nada que ver.

—¿Qué fue más importante que conocerla? Te das cuenta que esa pudo ser tu mejor oportunidad con ella y tú sólo la has lanzado por la borda.

—Rose sólo déjalo por un minuto, ¿puedes? —giró de nuevo sobre sus talones pero no para escapar de ella sino para encararla. _Algún día tendría que ser._

Los ojos de Rosalie pasaron de lanzar manotazos y pellizcos a mirarlo con ojos preocupados. Se quedó observando cuidadosamente el moretón de Edward sobre su rostro antes de poder reaccionar y acercarse a él. Levantó la mano y la alejó repetidas veces hasta que se atrevió a dejar con cuidado su dedo índice un par de centímetros debajo de donde comenzaba el morete.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—No fue nada.

—¿Tú padre te pegó?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Solo fue una tontería, déjalo.

Rosalie se acercó para abrazarlo pero al hacerlo él dio un brinco hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

—Tengo un par de… —Rosalie lo interrumpió levantándole la camiseta y revelando su abdomen y los moretones que comenzaban a formarse a causa de las patadas recibidas.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—James.

—¿Quién es James? —Edward soltó el aire de sus pulmones anticipando la respuesta de Rose.

—El idiota de la fiesta. El que intentó propasarse con Bella.

—¿Bella?

—Sí, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Cómo es que ahora es Bella y no Isabella?

—¿En serio? Eso es lo que ahora te preocupa, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Golpeaste al imbécil de la fiesta?, ¿Bella lo sabe?, ¿ella te lo pidió?

—Lo hice, lo sabe, no me pidió nada, sólo era algo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Quién es James?

Edward le explicó quién era: un basquetbolista pelirrojo de último grado. Y después sabiendo que igual preguntaría Rosalie más adelante, partió a contarle lo sucedido en el instituto y su casi pelea en las escaleras, para terminar con los hechos de aquel mismo día en la mañana camino al instituto.

—Te dije que te alejaras de Bella para no darle falsas esperanzas, o que se ilusionara contigo con esa tontería del héroe… y tú vas y te conviertes en uno con todo y moretones. ¿Acaso no ves en lo incomodo que sería para ti si ella comienza a sentir algo por ti?

Edward la miró con una línea recta en los labios y el ceño fruncido mientras su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza.

—¿En serio? Todo lo que te interesa es que mi camino hacia Cindy este limpio, ¿no es así? Te has puesto a pensar que quizás ella y yo nos hemos hecho amigos durante estas semanas. Tienes razón ella no me ha agradado nunca, pero quizás no la conocía lo suficiente.

—Eso es una tontería, todo el tiempo lo dices. Ella te desagrada en todos los aspectos y ella es en realidad así, no me malinterpretes: es mi amiga y la adoro, me agrada, pero tú no y ella…

—Pues me agrada, así que vive con ello. Porque quizás para variar estar cerca de alguien que aprecie lo que hago y que sepa callarse cuando debe no es tan mala idea.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Has pensado que yo intenté ser ese chico para ti? ¿Alguna vez te lo planteaste? Lo intenté mucho tiempo hasta que se terminó, por fin. Ahora no puedes venir aquí preocupada por mí y tu supuesta amiga Isabella, cuando lo único que haces es preocuparte por recibir atención extra y tener garantizado el juego en que se ha convertido toda esta tontería de la chica del vestido azul.

Rosalie se quedó por primera vez desde su llegada totalmente callada. Asombrada, disgustada, tan asombrada y tan disgustada que no sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar.

¿Acaso aquello era alguna clase de declaración? Por lo menos una declaración de unos sentimientos del pasado. Edward se quedó en silencio al igual que ella sólo mirándola. Una parte de él estaba consciente de lo muy incómodo que sus palabras podrían hacerlo sentir más adelante, una parte de él temía incluso cierto distanciamiento con Rose por haber sido tan grosero, pero la mayor parte parecía encontrarse por fin en paz con todo aquel tema de Rosalie que lo había fastidiado por tantos años.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Edward sólo pudo asentir en respuesta. Vio las lágrimas tan familiares en los ojos de su amiga y mientras la mayor parte de él quería acercarse, disculparse y tranquilizarla para que no llorara, su autocontrol (aquel pequeño fragmento de sí) tomó las riendas del asunto deteniéndolo en su sitio.

—¿Crees que sólo quiero joderte la vida? O ¿tener atención, atención extra?

Edward no asintió esta vez aunque de hecho pensaba justo aquello para ser sincero consigo mismo. Tampoco negó con su cabeza ni añadió algún comentario para contradecirla.

—¿Sabes qué? Nunca en la vida volveré a preocuparme por tus asuntos, finalmente no son de mi incumbencia. Sólo he querido ayudarte a encontrarla, y si la aburrida de Isabella que ahora te resulta una estupenda amiga termina colada por ti, más vale que tengas la decencia de considerar sus sentimientos antes de rechazarla, porque si sufre por ti, yo en persona iré tras de ti.

Rosalie dio media vuelta, azotó la puerta al salir de su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, el pasillo y así hasta llegar a su automóvil.

Edward se dejó caer en la cama, le había confesado a medias sus sentimientos por ella, y ella sólo había podido pensar en lo que él había dicho de ella, sin olvidar aquel tema innecesario de Bella, y amenazándolo con anticipación en el proceso.

Una parte de él intentaba auto-confortarse, dándose alguna clase de masoquista consuelo al considerar que aquel circulo vicioso con Rose por fin había concluido.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sé que es un poco breve pero espera ser revelador.**

 **Saludos desde México.**


	17. 16

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Viernes**

 **Angielizz**

* * *

Alice le había llamado una noche anterior cuando se enteró por labios de Rosalie del altercado entre Edward y James. Había intentado contarle todo con detalle pero intentando no preocuparla por ella o Edward, por lo que le había ocultado bastante de la situación. Le sorprendió que Rosalie no le llamara directamente o que no intentara buscar información desde otra fuente como Alice, por lo menos habría esperado que le llamara en cuanto se había enterado de la pelea, pero Alice posiblemente funcionaría de nexo con Rosalie para que esta última se enterase de la segunda versión.

El camión se detuvo en la esquina y ella subió pagando la cuota antes de buscar asiento.

Y entonces lo vio, él estaba sentado mirando hacia afuera con cara de aburrimiento, el camión iba vacío en comparación al horario que usualmente ella solía tomar para ir a la escuela, descubrió entonces que madrugar tenía ciertas recompensas.

Caminó hacia él y entonces se detuvo un par de asientos frente a Edward. Primero porque no sabía que tan buena idea era sentarse a su lado, o si él quería que ella lo hiciera. No se le escapaba que ella y él habían tenido varios encuentros y en cada uno de estos habían estado a solas o no habían sido comentados a nadie más. Los días anteriores en la escuela apenas le dirigía la palabra aunque se había topado con él en los pasillos en más de una ocasión y sólo en una él la había saludado. La segunda ocasión fue para quitarle de encima a Tomás, pero eso bien podría haber sido por sentido común y no una amistad pública.

El camión avanzó, Edward seguía mirando hacia la ventana sin ser consciente de la lucha interna de Isabella. Entonces ella tomó lugar en el asiento frente a él, esperando que él no la reconociera. Sólo eran diez cuadras hasta la escuela, si ella se mantenía quieta, sin mirar atrás y escapaba corriendo en cuanto llegaran a su destino podría actuar como si no se hubieran encontrado nunca.

Y entonces mientras meditaba sobre como escapar sin ser vista y alejarse de Edward, vio una cabellera larga y castaña antes de ver su rostro. Cindy.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido con los automóviles? Edward conducía, razón por la cual jamás se habían topado en el camión, lo que explicaba su nerviosismo y raro comportamiento; Cindy tenía un chofer, un carro del año que la llevaba a donde ella quisiera, y un par de dedos que podían ser chasqueados y aparecer donde ella deseara.

Cindy llevaba unos guantes de cuero como si fuese invierno, seguramente para no terminar con alguna epidemia o infección por los asientos sucios del camión. Fue en ese momento que Cindy inspeccionó el autobús y sus ojos se detuvieron en Edward. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió su rostro y caminó decidida hacia él.

Bella no sabía que decir o hacer, no podía creer la clase de suerte que la haría testigo de aquello. Sin embargo, aquello estaba por ocurrir y nada podía evitarlo.

Edward miraba a la ventana distraído, sólo pensando en los eventos del día anterior pero sobre todo: recordaba lo sucedido con Rose. Ahora gran parte de él estaba invadido por el arrepentimiento y la culpa, _no debí decir nada, maldita sea._

Sabía que más tarde o al día siguiente debía hablar con Rosalie e intentar arreglarlo, quizás su enamoramiento de larga duración por fin había concluido, pero eso no significaba que no le siguiera importando o que le diera lo mismo estar molesto con ella.

Había varias llamadas en su celular que habían sido ignoradas, todas pertenecían a Emmet, aquel bastardo que lo había apuñalado por la espalda para después robarse a su chica. Probablemente por fin quería contarle sobre su relación con Rose, tal vez ya estaba preparado para una paliza.

Pero Edward no tenía intenciones de hablar con él, y la pelea del día anterior lo tenía agotado físicamente como para ir tras una segunda ronda de golpes. Llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros para cubrir gran parte del morete, su abdomen y espalda estaba llena de estos, su madre había estado tan molesta con él hasta que le explicó lo sucedido, entonces a ella se le habían iluminado los ojos con orgullo por que su hijo hubiese defendido a una mujer.

—¿Edward? —miró a su derecha encontrándose a una joven castaña, llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa transparente que permitía ver el sostén blanco y el comienzo de sus pechos.

—Hola.

No podía creer su suerte. Aquella mañana su vehículo había dejado de funcionar sin explicaciones, él ignoraba todo lo referente a mecánica y no le había quedado de otra que tomar el camión, por suerte acostumbraba llegar a tiempo a clases o estar listo antes de tiempo cada mañana por aquello de las dudas. Llevaba meses, quizás un año, sin tomar el autobús escolar, y tanto tiempo después sin tomarlo, se encontraba con Cindy, a quien se había prometido ignorar a toda costa durante los siguientes días.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—La nueva chica del vestido azul.

—¿La nueva? la única querrás decir.

Edward la miró de nuevo, iba maquillada como si fuese a una reunión de negocios y no al instituto aquella mañana, llevaba ropa como si fuese a una fiesta y no a clases, pero sobre todo estaba aquella confianza y capacidad de hablar a desconocidos que lo desconcertaba.

La chica alzó una ceja y lo miró a él, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el vestido? —preguntó Edward intentando mantener un volumen bajo y una voz neutra. Cindy enredó un mechón de cabello en uno de sus dedos y miró a los ojos de Edward de manera sincera.

—Es mío.

Los ojos marrones de ella parecían decir la verdad, pero Edward no podía creerlo. Ella no podía ser _ella_.

Cindy era todo lo que _ella_ no era, no era tímida, no era antisocial, recordaba verla bailar en varias fiestas y haberla visto fumar en alguna ocasión tiempo atrás; si aquello no era suficiente bastaba haber tenido tiempo estudiando en la misma escuela con ella para dar un paso atrás.

Cindy era una entusiasta en todo lo que hacía: gimnasia, marchas, su papel como presidenta en la sociedad de alumnos, siendo líder en el club de lectura… aún podía recordar lo fastidiosa que había sido Isabella las primeras semanas después de su ingreso al mentado club de lectura, ella comenzó a reducir su emoción o el aumentó su capacidad para ignorarla entonces y en algún punto ella dejó ese tema en el pasado. Pero Cindy… Cindy sólo iba hacerlo escuchar de aquello y de todas las otras magnificas actividades que realizaba.

—Puede que así sea, o que no, la verdad es que no estoy interesado en ninguna clase de relación por el momento.

—¿Quién dijo algo de una relación? Edward, he estado esperando la oportunidad para acercarme a ti durante todo este tiempo… yo esperaba que para este punto, hubieses bajado la guardia y quisieras conocerme.

—¿Cómo?

—No creerás que no sé de tu club de acosadoras, esas chicas que han estado tras de ti solo por esa estúpida recompensa, yo esperaba que ellas se hubieran detenido y todo ese tema hubiera quedado atrás. Por eso quise buscarte.

—Mi carro se descompuso esta mañana, ¿tú tienes algo que ver con eso?

—Sólo conecta tu batería la próxima vez que quieras usarlo.

Edward debió haberlo imaginado, una parte de él se reprendió a sí mismo por no haber revisado su automóvil por lo menos una vez para intentar arreglarlo. La otra parte no sabía si debía correr de Cindy o sentirse halagado porque ella se hubiese tomado tales molestias… quizas debía correr.

—Sólo quería conocerte, entiendo que ha sido una terrible idea, pero ahora tengo la satisfacción de haberte contado la verdad —ella se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a bajarse del camión y llamar a su chofer para que fuera por ella.

—Cindy. ¿Cómo se llamaba la canción que bailamos en la azotea aquella vez?

—No bailamos, tontito. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Y así caminó hasta llegar a la puerta mientras el camión se detenía al tiempo que todos los alumnos llegaban a su destino.

Edward se quedó sentado en su sitio unos segundos más antes de poder reaccionar, tomó su mochila y bajó corriendo tras Cindy. Necesitaba respuestas. Las quería ahora.

Isabella seguía en su lugar, Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ella había escuchado toda la conversación de la pareja y seguía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

Había creído que Edward se daría cuenta de que Cindy no era la chica del vestido azul, y se había aliviado, pero entonces Cindy lo había convencido o por lo menos hecho dudar con aquella última frase.

Pero ¿cómo es que Cindy lo sabía?, ¿cómo? Necesitaba encontrarla. Necesitaba hacer algo antes de que aquella entusiasta falsa cenicienta se saliera con la suya.

Bella sólo bajó del camión cuando el chofer quejumbroso le pidió de manera poco educada que bajara o la llevaría de regreso a su casa.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos el viernes.**

 **Saludos desde México.**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes en relación a la historia, pero sobre todo gracias por sus mensajes solidarios en relación a lo que sucede en el país, un fuerte abrazo y muchos buenos deseos a todos.**

 **Todo bien desde donde yo me encuentro, sólo las malas noticias que se escuchan por todos los medios y lados, sólo queda dar el grano de arena para una causa mayor.**

 **Besos.**


	18. 17 Viernes II

**La chica del vestido azul**

 **Viernes II**

 **Angielizz**

* * *

Isabella estaba pensando aún en desenmascarar a Cindy y su plan; en alertar a Edward de un modo u otro de aquella trampa; e incluso de recurrir a Rosalie para que ella actuara de intermediaria. Ella iba pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que no se había detenido a pensar en lo que la había aterrorizado desde la tarde anterior cuando se encontró a solas en su casa: James.

Ella iba distraída caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor, dirigiéndose de manera mecánica hacia su casillero que apenas fue consciente del pelirrojo hasta que lo tuvo a un par de centímetros de distancia.

—Hola, bonita.

Se detuvo en golpe a tiempo para quedar a diez centímetro de distancia de él. Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos antes de que ella tuviera de regreso el control de su voz.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Puede que le atemorizara: que le pusiera los pelos de puntas y le dieran escalofríos incontrolables a causa de él; puede que la noche anterior él fuese el protagonista de sus pesadillas; también era posible que cierto odio comenzara a surgir de ella por todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos desde la noche de la fiesta; pero lo cierto era que él no era de su agrado y ella no tenía intenciones de fingir lo contrario ni siquiera para ahorrarse la molestia, aunque eso pudiera desencadenar en problemas.

—He sido muy amable y paciente contigo: la cachetada, el golpe con tu mochila. Pero si tú vuelves a hacer algo como eso, va a costarte mucho más caro conseguir una disculpa de mi parte.

—No busco tu perdón.

James sonrió con cinismo mientras elevaba los ojos al techo y regresaba la vista a la pequeña y delgada joven frente a él.

—Me gustan las chicas difíciles, pero en verdad estoy cansándome de este juego.

Él no había usado ninguna palabra ni la había mirado de manera indecente pero no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida mientras esas palabras eran procesadas por su cerebro.

—¿Qué juego?

—Tú sabes cual, bonita —y entonces le regaló una sonrisa coqueta y picara que le revolvió el estómago.

Se había creado alguna clase de burbuja mientras ellos conversaban en medio del pasillo, Isabella apenas era consciente que se encontraban en la escuela, en medio de un pasillo transitado por molestos adolescentes o que cualquiera que pasara cerca de ellos podría escuchar lo que hablaban. James parecía estar enfocado en la joven frente a él y en sacar provecho de sus cualidades de casanova que creía tener. Era una burbuja. Aunque no una burbuja romántica y de la cual uno desea no salir; era una burbuja contaminada y espesa que no permitía que Bella escapara.

—Nos veremos más tarde, bonita —caminó al lado de ella rozando apropósito su mano con la de ella. Bella salió corriendo hacia su primera clase, deseando ahora jamás haber salido de casa aquella mañana.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las mesas del patio del instituto, resguardado de los rayos del sol gracias al techo de lámina sobre él, cuando apareció Alice caminando con un emparedado y una lata de refresco en su dirección. Se sentó frente a él sin saludar ni decir nada. Le dio un par de mordidas en absoluto silencio a su desayuno mirando fijamente a Edward hasta que él no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Le dijiste a Rosalie que te gustaba?

Edward se quedó en silencio, no sentía vergüenza por lo que mantener los ojos lanzando puñetazos en dirección a Alice era sencillo. Pero se sintió molesto y engañado al descubrir que Rosalie iba por ahí soltando todo lo que ellos hablaban.

—Le dije que lo hizo, algún tiempo. Antes.

—Edward —en la voz de ella no había una reprimenda o alguna queja, tampoco parecía burlarse de su incómoda situación, pero había un gramo de lástima y comprensión cuando dijo su nombre de ese modo: bajo y lento, alargando la primera vocal que casi lo hacía desear un tono de regaño al que estaba acostumbrado.

—No digas nada. Es estúpido.

Alice cerró la boca y lo que estuviera a punto de decir fue callado, se levantó de su silla y se sentó en una más cercana a él, rozando sus rodillas.

—¿Ya no te gusta?

—No fue una declaración, sólo me hizo molestar y se lo solté sin pensarlo —aclaró cuestionándose que tanto había exagerado Rosalie todo.

—¿Ya no te gusta?

—No.

Ya no le gustaba Rosalie. No esperaba que su respuesta sonara real, pero lo hizo y comprendió que quizás todo se debía a que realmente ya no le gustaba. Había superado aquel largo enamoramiento por su mejor amiga, por la chica más guapa que había conocido hasta la fiesta de disfraces.

—También me dijo que te peleaste con James Ecco, por Bella.

—El idiota quería subirla a su motocicleta a la fuerza, ¿acaso sólo debía permitirlo?

—Por supuesto que no —Alice sonó escandalizada ante la propuesta. Justo como se debía esperar que lo hiciera cualquiera.

—Rosalie parece pensar diferente.

—Ella está confundida.

—¿Confundida? —desde que Alice había tomado lugar a su lado, sentía verdadero interés en el rumbo de la conversación.

—No entiende tu amistad con Bella. Ella cree que sólo la estás usando para que te dejemos tranquilo o algo así —Edward apretó los puños mientras rodaba los ojos— también está celosa porque se siente desplazada, ustedes eran muy unidos y ahora tú estás más distante.

—¿Has pensado que cierta distancia surgió a partir de una obsesión que adquirieron por una desconocida?

—No te estoy culpando, y no opino igual que Rose, sólo intento hacer que lo comprendas un poco.

—De acuerdo, te creo. Ahora, ¿podrías creerme si te digo que tu Cenicienta, no puede ser la chica con la que bailé?

—Santo cielo, menos mal. Odio a Cindy como no tienes una idea.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Alice y la acercó hacia sí.

—¿Acaso no extrañas tener conversaciones normales?

—También extraño esto, Edward.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo más va a durar toda esta estupidez? —preguntó alzando una ceja, sabiendo que sin importar cuanto énfasis pusiera en el tema y cuánto hiciera notorio que le desagradaba todo aquello de la chica del vestido azul, ellas jamás dejarían pasar el tema.

—Un par de semanas más —respondió Alice con certeza.

—¿Acaso hicieron un acuerdo o planeas hacer alguna fiesta en caso de encontrarla?

—No te lo puedo contar… pero hablando de fiestas. ¿Qué tan amigo eres de Bella?

Edward tardó un momento en comprender cómo es que la palabra fiesta e Isabella podían estar sintonizadas. Por supuesto que ahora era de su agrado, ya no sólo porque ella eludía el tema de la chica del vestido azul tanto como él sino que realmente había logrado agradarle, pero no podía ignorar que Bella era la misma y que ella y las fiestas… bueno, Bella en realidad sí era una aguafiestas tal y como había dicho Rosalie el día anterior, pero eso ya no parecía importarle.

—Supongo que somos amigos.

—Bella cumple años mañana. Haré una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa, será algo muy pequeño. Tú, Rosalie, algunos amigos de ella, yo… será divertido.

—¿Ella sabe de eso?

—Fiesta sorpresa. Cree que haremos una pijamada, y esas cosas.

Una pequeña parte de él quiso negarse, no creía que fuera a ser cómodo estar con Isabella y Rosalie en la misma habitación luego del día anterior, pero Bella era Bella y tal vez tratándose de ella sería algo pequeño, cómodo. Quizás ni siquiera habría música o alcohol, al final era muy probable que terminara siendo una pijamada con películas y juegos de mesa.

Además sabía que toda la situación familiar de Isabella haría difícil que aquel cumpleaños fuera normal y feliz, él estaba casi seguro que era el único en saber acerca del divorcio de sus padres, entonces quizás podía ser fiel a la tradición y ser el hombro para llorar de ella en caso de ser necesario.

—¿Debería llevar un regalo? —Alice le alzó una ceja en su dirección, pero Edward optó por ignorar aquella reacción.

—Le gustan las pulseras.

Cuando Edward caminó horas más tarde a su casillero para sacar un par de libros y dejar ahí los cuadernos que sabía no serían necesarios para hacer sus deberes escolares, se encontró con una pequeña hoja azul.

 _Otra carta._

Tomó la hoja sin prestarle mayor atención y la metió a la fuerza en uno de los bolsillos pequeños de la mochila. Camino en dirección a la biblioteca, usualmente haría la tarea en la comodidad de su habitación o en casa de Alice, o donde fuera, pero su padre había hecho otra extraña visita a sólo un par de días de su marcha y algo le decía, pensó con un escalofrío, que estaría muy ocupado en aquellos momentos con su madre poniéndose al día.

Por lo tanto la biblioteca era un buen sitio para hacer los deberes, quería aquel fin de semana libre y dado que su fin de semana estaba apretado de fiestas, comidas y desayunos familiares e incluso una excursión con su padre, lo mejor era terminar con sus deberes lo más pronto posible.

Su tranquila visita a la biblioteca se vio interrumpida por una cabellera rizada y oscura. Edward caminó con intenciones de sentarse en la mesa más alejada a él, pero al pasar a unos metros de la mesa de Emmet, este le prestó por primera vez atención.

—¡Edward!, aquí.

El grito de Emmet fue acompañado de varias murmuraciones en desacuerdo con su comportamiento y miradas fulminantes por parte de la anciana bibliotecaria.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tarea.

—Lo mismo. Ven, toma asiento.

Edward se dio cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar, parado a un par de metros de distancia de su mejor amigo. Caminó hasta sentarse frente a él.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —comenzó Emmet titubeante.

—No tenemos que hablar de Rosalie. Pero podrías recordarme porqué somos amigos.

—Sé que debí contártelo, pero yo no sabía cómo… Además, Edward, seamos sinceros, tú jamás ibas a declararle tus sentimientos… lo siento. Ella es estupenda, y graciosa y tan diferente a…

—Lo sé, ¿recuerdas?, también estuve enamorado de ella.

—Touché.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Si te invito una pizza con orilla de queso estamos a mano?

¿Rosalie a cambio de pizza? Sonaba un cambio razonable.

—Estás cerca de estarlo. Pero primero tengo que terminar los ejercicios de algebra.

—¿Y si hago esos ejercicios por ti, lo estamos?

—Tarea y pizza, hecho.

Edward abrió su mochila para pasarle sus apuntes y el libro de algebra. Emmet en realidad era tan nerd como aparentaba con aquel cabello rizado y esos grandes lentes cuadrados, se puso en marcha contra los ejercicios. Mientras Edward esperaba que Emmet terminara sus deberes recordó la hoja azul. Le había llegado una cantidad exagerada de cartas de supuestas chicas del vestido azul, pero por alguna razón aquello era totalmente tolerable en comparación con el otro tipo de acoso que recibía. Sacó la hoja azul, la desdobló y comenzó a leer creyendo que encontraría en ella alguna tontería cursi o un invento sacado de una joven y pobre mente con deseos de ser cincuenta dólares más rica.

 _Querido hombre de negocios…_

 _Hay una canción que sigue en mi cabeza desde aquella noche, taran taran, es apenas la melodía de esa canción que escuchamos en la azotea._

 _Si me hubiera acercado alguna vez, me habrías alejado sin creer tu mala suerte. Y si me acerco ahora, me alejarías sin creer que hable en serio. Ojala algún día tengamos el placer de volvernos a ver._

 _Tú chica del vestido azul._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, taran taran, ojala haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Saludos desde México.**


	19. 18 La fiesta

**.**

 **.**

 **La chica del vestido azul**

 **La fiesta**

 **Angielizz**

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Edward salió de la ducha, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue los murmullos de las personas en la calle, que sonara tan alto sólo significaba que había un gran número de personas en la calle.

Mientras se ponía su camisa de manga larga abotonada y de color azul marino escuchó la música en un sonido casi indecente que comenzaba a presagiar lo peor: una fiesta. Una fiesta como debía ser: con música y personas, muchas, muchas personas.

No se asomó a la ventana para no confirmar sus sospechas, pero lo sabía y pensó que por el bien de Isabella esperaba que la fiesta proviniera de la casa de su vecina de enfrente, la anciana renegada que vivía con siete gatos, y no de su vecina de al lado, _no de Alice, por favor, que no sea ella._

Pero al abrir la puerta de su casa confirmó sus dudas: la tranquila cena-pijamada-noche de películas por el cumpleaños de Bella se había transformado en otra de las múltiples fiestas escandalosas que Alice sabía dar.

Al pasar entre la gente no puede evitar buscar a una chica que sabe no podría reconocer, aunque la tuviera enfrente, recuerda bien lo que sucedió en aquella fiesta de hace varias semanas, ha repasado en su cabeza hasta el cansancio el recorrido que realizó desde que entró por la puerta principal hasta que encontró a la chica del vestido azul sentada en el columpio del patio trasero.

También ha hecho un recapitulado de lo que sucedió a partir de ahí, pero cada vez se vuelve más confuso pensar en qué sucedió desde que la encontró y qué tanto dijeron o cómo era ella. Tantas falsas chicas del vestido azul le han arruinado aquella velada que se ha perdido en su memoria y en las memorias falsas que las estafadoras han introducido en su cabeza inconscientemente.

Así que Edward podría repetir desde la puerta de la casa de su vecina todo lo que hizo hasta llegar al columpio donde había una curiosa y hermosa joven sentada con un vestido azul y un cabello largo, que podría estar suelto o agarrado ya no sabe, pero que reconoce lo cautivó como nadie había hecho antes: y parece lógico que tiene una larga lista de chicas de las que cayó enamorado antes de ella: Alice, Rosalie, la drogadicta, un par de días Cindy, la chica que lo había besado en la fiesta de Paolo, aquella otra joven de primer grado que tenía braquets de colores, o esa otra que… la lista era larga. Pero ninguna del modo en que _ella_ lo había conseguido.

Quizá si no hubiese abierto su boca al día siguiente después de la fiesta, él la habría olvidado y habría pasado a formar parte de su lista. Pero habían pasado varias semanas y todo mundo parecía evitar que la chica del vestido azul saliera de su cabeza, incluso él había pensado en ella al desear no querer hacerlo de nuevo, se le había quedado tatuado en su mente. Pero era un tatuaje incómodo y borroso del que esperaba deshacerse algún día. Y al cual luchaba por ignorar.

Fue por eso que al entrar a la casa, luego de quedarse mirando todo su alrededor rememorando lo sucedido en la anterior fiesta de Alice; decidió que tenía que concentrarse. Debía buscar a la persona que era la causante de su presencia aquella noche: la chica del cumpleaños.

Dentro de la casa había más personas de las que alguien podía imaginar, gente bailando en las escaleras y en la cocina, por alguna razón esos siempre eran las mejores pistas de baile. Buscó a Rosalie o a Alice por la casa pero no las encontró, caminó a la habitación de Alice con la esperanza de encontrar algún rostro familiar. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro familiar que menos había esperado encontrar aunque fuese la razón de aquella fiesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No encontré a nadie abajo, así que decidí subir.

Bella estaba sentada en medio de la cama con su celular en las manos para matar el tiempo, llevaba el cabello suelto, la cara ligeramente maquillada y un vestido rosado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Cuando lo vio entrar puso una línea recta en sus labios, quizás él era la última persona a la que quería ver aquel día.

Edward se acercó pensando en la falta de sentido de común de Isabella. _Si algún idiota entra a este lugar y la encontrará aquí, sola…_ Aleja de su cabeza esas ideas y se concentra en el propósito de esa noche.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —ella lo miró dando una apenas visible sonrisa, no parecía feliz. _Tampoco es que tenga grandes razones para estarlo._

—Te traje esto –—se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, dejando un pequeño regalo envuelto en una tela roja en medio de ambos.

—No tenías porqué —dijo ella al tiempo que agarraba el obsequio con más rapidez de la que pretendía y con más emoción en su voz de la que debía haber mostrado.

—Quise hacerlo, Alice y Rosalie reciben regalos en sus cumpleaños de mi parte, no entendí porque no hacerlo también contigo.

—Bueno, nunca me has dado nada así que no esperaba que…

—Acepta que no es como si hubiésemos sido grandes amigos antes.

—¿Y lo somos ahora? – él se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Supongo que así es.

Isabella abre el regalo y sonríe al ver el contenido. Alza una pequeña pulsera plateada entre sus dedos.

—Gracias, Ed —lo abrazó, se dio cuenta que jamás lo había llamado de ese modo, es decir, él le llamaba Isabella y entonces ella jamás le había nombrado con su diminutivo. Se separaron y ella siguió jugueteando con la pulsera entre sus dedos con total normalidad como si no tuviera frente a sí a un atónito Edward por su comportamiento impulsivo y alegre, hace apenas unos minutos parecía aburrida de su existencia— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Él puso la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, e incluso después de haber abrochado el obsequio, no soltó su brazo.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sí, es preciosa.

—¿Quieres bajar?

—No me gusta bailar.

—No tienes porqué bailar.

—No me gustan las fiestas.

—Se suponía que esto sería algo privado.

—Eso dijeron ellas —Bella se encoge de hombros volviendo su vista a la pulsera nueva.

—Esta fiesta no tendrá que salir como la anterior, ¿sabes? Yo podría hacerme cargo de cualquier borracho o drogadicto que se acerqué a ti.

—¿Drogadicto?

Edward se golpea la frente mentalmente, ¿acaso era necesario asustarla más?

—Sólo bromeo.

—No, no lo haces.

—No, no lo hago —acepta luego de unos segundos en silencio— yo estaré ahí para defenderte en caso de cualquier incidente.

—Alice prometió que él no podría entrar a su casa.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué pasa si no me gusta? Si Alice me ve subiendo de regreso a su habitación va a matarme, ella ni siquiera sabe que me oculto aquí.

—¿Estas ocultándote en su recamara?

—Es el primer lugar al que vendría a buscarme, el más obvio y por lo tanto el mejor.

Es entonces cuando Edward se da cuenta que él sigue sujetando su muñeca y que ha empezado a acariciar su piel sin darse cuenta. Detiene los movimientos circulares con su meñique. Aleja su mano de ella sin ser muy rápido o brusco.

—Hagamos un trato, vamos abajo, y si no te gusta la fiesta nos vamos a donde tú decidas.

—Pero tengo que volver aquí.

—Regresaremos antes de que termine la fiesta — _a las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, probablemente esto no haya terminado._

—¿A dónde yo quiera?

Edward sonríe.

—A donde sea.

ISABELLA

Es increíble. Es asombroso y estúpido e increíble la cantidad de personas que pueden estar en la sala de Ali. Esto ni siquiera es divertido, la última fiesta a la que asistí apenas y duré unos minutos dentro de ella. Y ahora ellas han decidido organizarme mi propia fiesta infernal personal. Asombroso.

Cuando la gente comenzó a llegar, sospeché algo. Pero no dije nada porque Rosalie parecía muy feliz por mi fiesta sorpresa en la que yo debía decir "Hola" a desconocidos, en lugar de escuchar el "Sorpresa" por parte de amigos o conocidos.

Y pasé cerca de una hora escondida en la habitación hasta que apareció él y me sacó de mi sitio. Yo estaba muy bien allá arriba, por lo menos nadie me codeaba cada quince segundos. Lo único bueno de todo esto: Edward no ha soltado mi mano desde que salimos de la habitación de Ali.

No sé si es mi corazón el que late contra mi pecho o el zumbido de la música que taladra mis oídos, pero creo que es lo primero y sé también que es por él.

Me ha presentado a un par de chicos, a varias chicas y ya perdí la cuenta de todos aquellos que me han felicitado por la gran fiesta y no por mi cumpleaños. Desearía poder pasármela bien. Todos ellos lucen divertidos, incluso él lo hace y yo estoy aquí con una mueca de incomodidad que no creo saber ocultar.

No. Lo recuerdo bien: la última fiesta en la que estuve fue la noche en la que me encontró James en la cocina. La penúltima fue definitivamente mejor a la anterior, sin importar que no hubiese bailado o bebido.

—Vamos a bailar —dice Edward acercando su boca a mi oído.

No.

No.

No.

Pero me encuentro siendo arrastrada por él a la improvisada pista de baile en medio de la sala, peor aún: no pongo ni un gramo de resistencia. Asombroso. Estoy por hacer el mayor ridículo. No sólo no me gusta bailar: no sé hacerlo.

Sé exactamente como me veo bailando, lo he intentado varias veces frente al espejo: como un chimpancé bailando ballet mientras quiere sacudir moscas frente a sí, posiblemente peor que eso.

Cuando entré a la preparatoria Alice y Rose me obligaban a asistir a fiestas, peor aún: me hacían bailar con chicos. Y ellos no paraban de repetir que debía dejarme llevar y bailar al ritmo de la música para que fuera más fácil (no hacer el rídiculo, supongo), pero nunca supe qué diablos significaba dejarme llevar y seguir el ritmo. Por suerte dejé de ser llevada a las fiestas y no tuve que preocuparme de mi mal ritmo. Hasta ahora.

—No sé.

Lo gritó o no. Pero la música no hace que me escuché.

Ni siquiera sé cómo se baila este tipo de música, no sé qué tipo de música es para empezar. Edward se para frente a mí a corta distancia y comienza a moverse, él tiene ritmo y coordinación y se sabe dejar llevar o lo que sea, baila bien.

—Vamos, Bella —me anima acercándose de nuevo a mi oído para que lo escuché. Paso saliva, no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a él, no quiero que él me diga que debo dejar salir mi ritmo y esas estupideces, pero estoy cansada de ser la aburrida Isabella, como Rosalie me ha advertido esta tarde que él opina sobre mí. Sólo estoy aquí con él a pesar de mi enojo de esta tarde, porque me ha regalado una pulsera bonita y por su sonrisa divertida y ladeada. Soy tan patética.

Yo muevo muy torpemente mis caderas sin despegar la vista del suelo, al menos tengo una razón para ser tan aburrida: soy pésima bailando.

Edward toma mis manos, una con cada una de sus manos y comienza a moverlas al tiempo que él lo hace, no me dice nada cuando me jala para acercarme a él y darme una vuelta improvisada, sus manos hacen que mis brazos se muevan sin parecer descoordinados. En realidad, todo es porque él sí sabe bailar y porque parece que esta noche está de buen humor y tiene la paciencia necesaria para un caso perdido como yo.

Y en menos de una canción no me convierto en una excelente bailarina pero mis piernas parecen entender cómo moverse y mis brazos hacia dónde agitarse sin hacerme parecer un chimpancé espantando moscas.

—Lo tienes —dice Edward cuando me acerca hacia él.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

No me deja responder cuando me da un par vueltas. Me jala de nuevo hacia él haciendo que nuestros pechos choquen.

—No.

Pero estoy sonriendo. No puedo dejar de pensar si él aún cree que soy aburrida. Aún lo soy. Un par de bailes no me convertirán en el alma de la fiesta, ni siquiera de un funeral.

Edward suelta una de mis manos para hacerle una seña a alguien detrás de mí. Cuando parece haber obtenido la atención que quería me gira para encontrarme con Alice que camina sonriente hacia nosotros.

—Te he estado buscando. ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta a gritos cerca de mí.

—Bailando conmigo.

Responde Edward por mí. Alice lo mira y me mira a mí y le da una mirada a él de nuevo que debería significar algo, pero que no entiendo qué o quizá prefiero no entenderlo.

—¿Quieres un refresco? —me pregunta Alice, asiento, de hecho me encuentro muerta de sed— ¿Podrías traernos un par de sodas?

—Claro, jefa. No te muevas —me dice al oído Edward, ganándose otra mirada por parte de Ali. Me muevo incomoda en mi sitio, creyendo que me soltara alguna reprimenda como la de Rosalie por la tarde, cuando ella no dijo ni pío a mi favor.

Nos quedamos solas, Alice se acerca a mí y dice:

—Iré por una botella de cerveza, para variar. ¿Gustas?

Niego con mi cabeza y sin previo aviso se aleja dejándome sola en la pista de baile. Vuelvo a moverme torpemente hasta dejar de moverme en absoluto. Me entretengo mirando al resto bailar, podría copiar algunos pasos y aprender en pies ajenos. Tengo ganas de alejarme de aquí y volver a la recamara, pero le he dicho a Edward que me quedaré aquí, y tampoco es que tenga ganas de estar sola. Me la estaba pasando bien.

—Hola, bonita. Feliz cumpleaños. —alguien susurra por detrás de mí en mi oído. Me doy la vuelta con rapidez para encontrarme el cabello pelirrojo de James— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Miro a mi alrededor. No encuentro ningún rostro conocido. Mi corazón bombea con fuerza, asombroso. No puedo creer el miedo que le he tomado a este cretino en cuestión de días.

—Déjame en paz —le grito pero no sé si él me escucha y no quiero acercarme ni un centímetro más a él para que lo haga.

—Bailemos —no lo escucho, pero puedo leer esas tres sílabas en sus labios.

Y sin previo aviso toma mis muñecas y comienza a intentar justo lo que Edward hacía conmigo, pero mis brazos están tiesos y pongo resistencia para que no se muevan, jaloneo para que me suelte, pero eso sólo hace que se moleste y ponga más presión y me jalonee con más fuerza.

—Suéltame. Suéltame. Suéltame.

¿Cuánto falta para que alguien me preste atención? Nadie parece mirarme, estoy llorando y forcejeando en la pista de baile en medio de un montón de personas y ni uno de ellos me mira. James parece ignorar mi rechazo rotundo hacia él. Sé que si finjo bailar con él podría soltarme en un descuido, pero tengo miedo de quitar resistencia y que termine alzándome en sus hombros y subiendo conmigo hacia las habitaciones, igual nadie prestaría atención.

Defensa personal.

—¿Hablaste con Bella?

—¿Dónde dejaste a Bella? —le pregunta de vuelta a su nueva acompañante con el ceño fruncido, mientras llena los vasos con refresco.

—¿Han hablado?, ¿está todo bien entre ustedes?

—¿Qué debería estar mal?, ¿Y Bella?

—Esperándonos, necesito hablar contigo antes.

—Se suponía que no iba a separarme de ella, y te dejé a ti a su lado y tú la has vuelto a perder.

—Tienes que superarlo, yo creí que ella se había ido aquella vez. Y ella está a salvo, puse instrucciones al chico de la puerta para que no dejara entrar a James Ecco.

—Entonces, dime.

—No te enojes. Promételo.

—Cada vez que dicen eso… sólo dímelo.

—Rosalie habló con Bella antes de la fiesta sobre ti. Fue injusta y un poco cruel, pero su intención es buena.

—Siempre lo es. ¿Qué le dijo?

—Que tuviera cuidado con sus sentimientos sobre ti.

—Ella debe meterse en sus asuntos. Además sólo somos amigos.

—¿En serio?, ¿solo eso? Tal vez tú no lo veas, pero ella está bailando contigo y tú le regalaste una pulsera.

—Sólo somos eso.

—Bien… entonces deberías saber que Rosalie le dijo a Bella todo lo que pensabas de ella. Antes de que se volvieran grandes e inseparables amigos.

—No lo hizo.

—Cruel, injusta y directa. Lo hizo.

—¿Y si ella sabe todo eso, porque está conmigo?, ¿Por qué sigue en la fiesta? —Alice se encoge de hombros— ¿Qué cosas le dijo?

—Todo lo que pudo recordar que dijiste sobre ella. Yo sé que no lo decías en serio, o lo decías en broma, pero Rosalie no lo hizo parecer así.

—Ali… ella está pasando un mal momento. Y obviamente ella no les ha contado nada de eso, pero ella me tenía a mí. En realidad no entiendo el afán de meter sus mierdas en las mías, pero esta vez podrían haberlo jodido en serio.

—¿Qué cosas le están pasando?, ¿es por lo de James?

—Ese no es mi asunto. Tengo que ir a buscarla, tengo que hablar con ella.

Lo primero que llama su atención no es el círculo que se ha formado de mirones alrededor de la pista de baile, sino el silencio, camina hacia donde está la gente reunida con la idea de querer conocer lo que acaba de suceder, probablemente alguien se colgó del ventilador y lo rompió. Alice podría matarlos, ya estaban advertidos que eso estaba prohibido en sus fiestas, desde la última vez que ocurrió.

—No te vuelvas acercar a mí —su voz no es un grito, pero el silencio es tal que puede escucharse su voz, la reconoce. Avanza con prisas, empuja a un par de personas y se abre paso hasta llegar al centro. Isabella está ahí con James hincado frente a ella sujetándose con fuerza el abdomen.

Isabella comienza a caminar hacia atrás sin despegar su vista del pelirrojo gigante que ahora no parece tan agresivo ni valiente, aún así lo mira por si acaso se levantara y fuera tras ella. Está tan ensimismada en mantener su vista enfocada en James que ignora el circulo que se ha formado a su alrededor o del joven que está detrás de ella hasta que choca con él.

—Lo siento —dice al tiempo que se gira para mirarlo. Edward está ahí. No tiene idea de dónde rayos ha estado durante todo el rato que ella estuvo con ese imbécil que ahora está en el suelo, pero está ahí.

—¿Nos vamos?

Bella asiente sintiendo su nariz arder, está a punto de perder el control. Edward pasa sus dedos por debajo de los ojos de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas y la toma de la mano con intenciones de sacarla de ahí. El circulo se rompe, alguien ya se está haciendo cargo de James y lo están sacando de la fiesta. Ordenes de Alice, probablemente.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Ali acercándose a ellos, Edward la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Así que lo tenías todo vigilado y asegurado?

—Entró por la fuerza. Ya lo están sacando. No tienen que irse. Bella. No te vayas.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta —responde Edward sin que Bella pueda opinar u objetar.

—Llámame. Yo puedo ir por ti en donde sea que estés —Edward le lanza una patada y una llave mortal con la mirada a Alice. Pero Alice se enfoca en mirar a Bella para que lo entienda.

—Déjalo ya. Volveremos más tarde.

Salen caminando de ahí, se dirigen a la casa de al lado donde está su carro, por suerte ha salido con las llaves del carro sabiendo que Bella posiblemente querría alejarse de su fiesta sorpresa. Le abre la puerta del lado del copiloto para que suba y espera hasta que se abroché el cinturón para cerrar la puerta.

Tiene una leve idea de porqué Alice le ha pedido que la llamé. Ella sabe qué cosas dijo él sobre ella, sabe qué cosas dijo Rosalie que él dijo sobre ella. Posiblemente sepa que no tienen solución. Alice sabe que lo de ellos está arruinado por todos sus comentarios estúpidos y él no está seguro de poder repararlo.

 **Lamento mucho la demora, les obsequio un capitulo extra en compensación: ligero bloqueo mental de varias semanas, pero ya de vuelta y con pilas recargadas.**

 **Un abrazo desde México.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios.**


	20. 19 Pocos amigos

**.**

 **.**

 **La chica del vestido azul**

 **Pocos amigos**

 **Angielizz**

* * *

Él conduce un rato en silencio sin tener idea de a dónde ir. Son las diez de la noche, ni siquiera es tarde, llegó tarde a la fiesta y se pasó el tiempo rápido mientras bailaban, pero tampoco es como si hubieran bailando tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. ¿A dónde vamos?

—En eso estoy.

—Alice habló contigo —confirma Isabella después de un rato más en silencio. _Estaba de mejor humor._

—Sí —no parece el momento para hablar sobre el tema.

—Ellas siempre te hacen enojar.

—Me temo que así es.

—Papá me llamó para felicitarme. No habíamos hablado desde que se fue.

—¿En serio?

—Dijo que vendría mañana por la mañana. Le conté a mamá, se molestó un poco. Luego volvió a llamar papá para decir que había salido un imprevisto, que me buscaría en la semana. Le conté a mamá. Ella no estaba sorprendida. Creo que ella tuvo algo que ver en la cancelación.

Intenta distraerla sobre el tema con uno que le parece más ligero y divertido:

—Cuando papá se fue de la casa, él no estuvo conmigo en mi primer cumpleaños sin él, pero recuerdo que había regalos estúpidos y a montones, cosas que había pedido toda la vida y cosas que apenas habían salido en el mercado, era como una guerra de quien era el mejor de los dos en los regalos. La Navidad fue incluso mejor. Supongo que es lo único positivo de las separaciones.

—¿En serio?, ¿eso pasa siempre? O sólo son tus papás unos extravagantes despilfarradores.

—Conozco a un par de chicos con padres divorciados, tienen un árbol gigante navideño lleno de obsequios.

—Vaya.

—¿Qué tal te fue en los regalos este año?

Isabella levanta su brazo izquierdo frente a ella en silencio. Edward no entiende su acción hasta que ve el brillo de la pulsera plateada.

—Una pulsera, un pastel quemado y una fiesta sorpresa.

Edward pasa saliva sin mirar a Bella. Ha sido el peor tema de conversación para aligerar los animos.

—¿Pastel quemado? —pregunta esperando una mejor historia detrás.

—Mamá estaba haciendo mi pastel, pero tuvo que atender una llamada, creo que fue la de papá, cuando regresó el pastel se había quemado.

—Yo tampoco soy bueno cocinando —dice Edward pasándose la mano por el cabello. No hay manera de buscar una salida segura.

—Por favor, para de intentarlo. Este es un mal cumpleaños, ha sido sólo una mala semana. Esta soy sólo yo en mi _patética existencia_. Esas cosas pasan.

—Bella yo no…

—Pero lo dijiste. Se lo dijiste a ellas. Tú ni siquiera me conocías y… —un sollozo interrumpe su frase, Edward estaciona en el primer lugar que puede y se gira a mirarla— tú no me conocías y ya lo sabías todo.

—Bella, no, escucha, lo siento —pero sus palabras que buscan ser tranquilizadoras sólo hacen que ella llore con más fuerza.

—Rose dice que te burlabas de mí a mis espaldas. Que te parece una niñería de mi parte que vaya corrigiendo a la gente para que me llame por Bella y no por mi nombre completo. Y que soy aburrida hasta el cansancio.

—Bella.

—Basta, Edward, no tienes que seguir fingiendo. ¿Si? Yo creí que éramos amigos.

—Lo somos, yo no te conocía, Bella.

—Yo no pedí ser tu amiga. Te lo dije entonces, no necesito tu lástima, y te lo repito ahora de nuevo. Puedo defenderme sola y patear traseros mucho mejor que tú así que lo que sea que te até a estar conmigo, tienes que parar.

—Rose sólo se está desquitando contigo, lo que ella dijo no es verdad, no de esa manera.

—Pero es cierto: tú piensas que mi cabello es un nido de pájaros y que uso el uniforme en la escuela porque no tengo buen gusto. Sólo has decidido guardarte el resto para ti por respeto o lo que sea.

—Sólo eran comentarios estúpidos y sin sentido de mi parte, de esos comentarios que uno dice sin pensar.

—Tú no me conocías y me habías juzgado siempre, sino hubieras estado esa tarde que papá se fue de mi casa, tú no estarías aquí. No necesito que alguien esté conmigo por lástima.

—Ahora eres tú quien me está juzgando, y tú me conoces. ¿En realidad crees que yo pasaría tanto tiempo contigo si no me agradaras?, ¿Crees que llevaría a alguien al cine por lástima?, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan buena persona?

—No me hagas reír, estoy molesta contigo.

—Es cierto, nos acercamos por algunos accidentes: tu llamada el día del sostén rojo y el día que te lleve a tu casa, pero estoy aquí por ti no por lástima.

Se quedan mirando fijamente a los ojos. Bella sigue llorando, la ha visto llorar antes pero no recuerda haberla visto llorar de ese modo, de alguna manera un poco de su dolor se trasmite a él.

—¿El día del sostén rojo? —pregunta Bella con voz suave y menos molesta, ha parado de gritar por lo menos.

—Tú ebria eres un poco parlanchina, tienes un diario y todas esas cosas de chicas. Somos amigos, Bella. Estoy aquí porque quiero, y estás aquí porque quieres.

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo. El pecho de Bella comienza a subir y bajar de manera más lenta, también ha parado de llorar.

—Eso quisieras, sólo no quiero estar en la fiesta.

—¿Estamos bien? —Edward sonríe a medias dando un leve codazo a Bella.

—Sí.

Edward se acerca a ella para limpiar sus mejillas por segunda vez en la noche, pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella y la acerca a él en un incómodo y confortable abrazo al mismo tiempo. Bella aprovecha estar cerca de él no para apreciar su colonia sino para limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas con la camiseta de él, finalmente él las ha ocasionado y su camisa merece pagar por ella.

—No me gusta verte llorar —confiesa Edward jugueteando con el cabello de ella aun abrazándola.

—Es una suerte que sólo nos veamos de vez en cuando en ese caso —dice ella sin pensarlo y se arrepiente enseguida. Él entiende exactamente lo que ella quiere decir.

—Creo que sé por lo que estás pasando con tus papás, y no tienes porqué afrontarlo tú sola. Y siendo sincero, no creo que sea muy bueno en esto del apoyo moral, pero cuentas con más personas… tienes a Rosalie y Alice y…

—Y a Rose y a Alice. Una larga lista de amigos, lo sé. Pero estoy enojada con ambas. Y hago lo que puedo.

—Eres tan terca.

—Eso dijo Rose que piensas.

—¿Qué fue lo que ella te contó, exactamente? —Edward se aleja para mirarla con seriedad, parece molesto, no con ella sino con su rubia amiga y ella está molesta con Rose así que decide que no va a quemarse las manos por ella, no esta vez.

 **Isabella**

Alice se encarga de maquillarme mientras Rose termina con el último mechón de mi cabello que debe ser alaciado.

—Por fin —declara Rosalie el final de su trabajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sigo sin entender porqué debo arreglarme así, será solo una noche de películas.

—Es tu cumpleaños. Quédate quieta —instruye Alice mientras pone el labial.

—¿Y quiénes vendrán?

—Invité a Marcos —anuncia Rose.

—Y vendrá Edward —confirma Ali la única incógnita que me interesaba saber.

—¿Lo invitaste? —preguntó enojada Rose, no entiendo su cambio de humor, hace tan sólo unos segundos se mostraba alegre y entusiasta y ahora no, lo que en realidad no entiendo es porqué la mención de Edward la ha puesto así.

—No es tu cumpleaños, Rosalie —le recuerdo, pero lo que en realidad quiero recordarle es que ahora él también es mi amigo.

—Bien. Me he mantenido al margen, por ti. Pero creo que es peor si no te lo digo de una buena vez, Bella.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Edward no es tu amigo —¿Quién se creía ella para decirme quien era o no mi amigo?

—¿Qué?

—No digo que sea mal chico, es genial, tú sabes que él y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre y todo eso, pero te quiero y debes saberlo: él no es un buen amigo para ti, no puede serlo.

—No entiendo.

—Yo no entiendo cómo es que se hablan. Bella ni siquiera le agradas.

—¿Qué? —repetí mirando a Rose a través del espejo. Ali dejó de maquillarme y se quedó en silencio lanzándole miradas asesinas a Rosalie.

—Él lo dijo, lo decía siempre: ella es aburrida, aburrida hasta el cansancio, criticaba incluso tu manera de peinar, hablaba de tu mal gusto para vestir, de tu terquedad, de tu mal carácter, de lo fastidiosa que eras con el club de lectura, varias veces nos preguntó porqué éramos amigas de ti, ¿puedes creerlo? Todo le molestaba hasta lo callada que eras, o lo aburrida que eras cuando hablabas, tu falta de imaginación, "debe llevar una patética existencia con ese modo de ser", maldición Isabella hasta le molestaba que le pidieras a la gente que te llamara por tu sobrenombre: "Es una niñería de su parte" —añadió fingiendo la voz de él— No me puedo creer que ahora sea tu amigo, seguramente es un truco para que dejemos de molestarlo con la chica del vestido azul y nos pongamos a dar brincos por ustedes, pero no voy a caer en eso. Mucho menos si tú puedes resultar herida.

—Eso no es cierto, en realidad no lo sabes.

—Lo abordé en la semana en su carro. Le dije que se alejara de ti porque sabía que estaba jugando con tus sentimientos y sólo podría confundirte, que no era necesario ponerte en esa situación. Él no dijo nada.

—Tú no…

—Sólo piénsalo, ¿Cuántas veces han estado juntos? Y ¿Cuántas veces han estado juntos alrededor de más personas? Ninguna. Eso no de una amistad secreta me parece más bien ocultarte por una vergüenza pública, o algo así.

—Tú no lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, lo conozco. ¿En realidad crees que de la noche a la mañana él paso a hablarte porque sí? Sólo intenta protegerte de James, es lo que él sabe hacer. Y no me gustaría que terminaras herida sólo porque el cabezota ese no supo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

—No tengo ningún sentimiento hacia él. Lo estás viendo todo mal.

—Te conozco. Ali también lo ha notado. Te gusta. Pero yo en tu lugar me alejaría de él.

Terminó de contarle, no le había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos comprometidos por temor a un rechazo oficial, le bastaba la duda y la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, pero le había detallado lo mejor que podía recordar la parte importante de la conversación.

—Ella sólo está fuera de control. No te lo tomes personal, sólo está molesta conmigo y lo está agarrando contra ti.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

—Nada. Sólo es ella queriendo toda la atención. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Bella sonríe sacando el celular. Decide que pueden dejar ese tema de conversación para más tarde o para nunca, ya no le interesa. Si él opinaba que una morsa con dos cabezas es mas bella que ella, eso está bien para ella, lo que le interesa ahora es descubrir su opinión actualizada sobre ella.

—¿Y bien?

—Tú conduce, yo te guio.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir por aquí.**

 **Actualizare el próximo lunes. Saludos y abrazos desde México.**

 **Dejenme saber sus teorías al respecto sobre el siguiente capitulo. ¿Hacia donde podrían ir?**


End file.
